PERFECT MAID
by Boomiee92
Summary: An EXO fanfiction, with HunKai, Sehun X Kai or Kim Jongin, rating T. Kesialan yang membuat Jongin berakhir menjadi pembantu Sehun, dan Sehun merasa sial juga memiliki seorang pembantu yang menyebalkan dan pembangkang seperti Jongin.
1. Chapter 1

**PERFECT MAID**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zang Yixing, Kim Jonmyeon, Kim Minseok**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI**

 **Rating: T-M**

Halo saya bawa cerita HunKai baru, lagi cinta membara dengan HunKai (abaikan), selamat membaca, semoga terhibur, ah ya maaf atas segala kesalahan.

 **BAB SATU**

 **SIAL, SIAL, DAN SIAL**

"Lakukan yang lebih baik Kim Jongin! Astaga membuat presentasi saja berantakan, bocah TK bahkan lebih baik darimu!" Bentakan dari mulut berbusa Suho membuat Jongin mual, ayolah di dunia ini ada hal lain yang harus dia kerjakan bukan hanya membuat slide presentasi. Jongin heran kenapa slide presentasi harus nampak meriah? Yang penting isinya kan? Percuma jika slide presentasi meriah namun klien tak terpukau.

"Jongin kau dengar tidak?!" Suho semakin naik pitam, Jongin memilih bungkam. "Ulangi dari awal atau aku akan menambah jam kerjamu!" Setelah puas melampiaskan amarahnya, Suho keluar dari ruangan sambil membanting pintu.

Jongin bahkan tak memiliki waktu untuk menghela napas, ia kembali menekuni layar komputer yang bagian bawahnya sudah penuh dengan tempelan-tempelan pesan. Ruang kerja dalam bilik sempit, meja kerja yang separuhnya tertutup map-map aneka warna, pot plastik hitam mungil dengan Kaktus sekarat di dalamnya, cangkir plastik kosong, dan beberapa tempelan gambar mungil berisi kata-kata mutiara penyemangat yang kini tak lebih dari sekedar omong kosong.

Kedua mata Jongin lekat menatap layar komputer, ia tak tahu bagian mana yang harus disempurnakan, terlalu banyak hiasan pada slide akan menutupi wajah para model yang sedang _ditawarkan_ , mereka memang barang dagangan untuk perusahaan. Maaf, jika sebutan itu terlalu kasar.

"Aku yakin Suho tak akan suka jika wajah Minho tertutup, sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki sebelumnya baik-baik saja." Jongin berucap pada dirinya sendiri, ia amati kembali hasil kerjanya. Sempurna, begitu menurutnya.

Pintu kembali terbuka dengan kasar, Suho masuk dengan langkah menghentak. "Kim Jongin! Apa kau sudah melakukan perubahan?! Apa setengah jam kurang untukmu?!" Suho bertanya tanpa jeda serta tanpa keinginan untuk memperamah nada bicaranya.

Jongin melirik jam dijital pada layar komputer, saat Suho keluar dan saat dia kembali bahkan belum genap lima belas menit, Suho terlalu dramatis dan terlalu suka menekan orang lain, ah menekan pekerjanya. "Saya rasa slide presentasinya baik-baik saja, jika menambahkan sesuatu wajah-wajah model akan tertutup bukankah inti presentasinya adalah mengenalkan para model?"

"Kau mau mencari alasan dengan wajah-wajah model yang tertutupi sebagai alibi atas ketidak sanggupanmu menyelesaikan satu tugas sederhana?!" Jongin berjingkat bukan karena Suho menyeramkan, tapi suara Suho terlalu tinggi, terlalu melengking, dan terlalu tidak merdu untuk didengar.

"Kalau begitu serahkan pekerjaan ini pada yang lain, sejujurnya ini bukan bagian saya. Saya hanya membuat konsep dan…,"

"Dan apa?! Apa kau lupa siapa Bos di sini?!"

Jongin menelan ludah kasar, kepalanya berdenyut, napasnya mulai memburu, ini sangat menyebalkan, butuh sekali sulutan lagi untuk membuatnya meledak. "Bos di sini bukan Anda tapi Choi Siwon."

Tatapan mata Suho sangat menakutkan, tapi Jongin berkata jujur Suho hanya garang pada divisinya saja padahal pemilik agensi bukan dia. Kepala divisi mengatur kerja anak buah mereka, melaporkan kinerja anak buah mereka pada atasan.

"Kau selalu tidak becus, selalu membantah, kau tidak pernah memasukkan laporanmu pada map yang sesuai dengan anjuran warna pilihanku, kau bertingkah, kau sok, kau…,"

"Apa yang Anda inginkan sebenarnya? Persingkat saja." Jongin bisa mendengar seluruh ruangan membisu dan mungkin mereka menahan napas.

"Kau tidak perlu kembali lagi ke ruanganmu besok pagi, mejamu akan dibersihkan. Kau dipecat." Jongin tak bereaksi. "Apa kurang jelas?! Kau dipecat." Dan seolah itu masih belum memuaskan hati seorang Suho ia mengulangi kalimatnya, lebih pelan, lebih keras, lebih detail, dan lebih menyakitkan. "D-I-P-E-C-A-T."

Jujur Jongin ingin menangis sekarang, mencari pekerjaan dengan gaji menggiurkan itu tak mudah, namun ia tak akan mengemis atau berlutut di hadapan Suho seperti yang beberapa karyawan lakukan. Tidak! Jongin masih memikirkan harga dirinya. "Baiklah." Balas Jongin tenang, ia bahkan terkejut dengan suaranya yang terdengar tenang, itu berbanding terbalik dengan gemuruh jantungnya. Ia raih tas selempang kerjanya kemudian melangkah pergi.

Mejanya akan dibersihkan oleh pengurus gedung dan tumpukan-tumpukan kardus cokelat akan berada di depan pintu rumah yang dia sewa besok atau lusa pagi. Seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya selama beberapa saat, berbagai tatapan entah itu simpati atau hal lain karena tentu Jongin sadar betul tak semua orang menyukainya termasuk rekan kerjanya. Teriakkan Suho membuat para pekerja kembali menekuni layar komputer, map, dan apapun untuk tampak sibuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan gontai menyusuri trotoar, Jongin merasa kepalanya begitu ramai oleh dengungan-dengungan suara tak kasat mata. Dan di antara dengungan-dengungan itu ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas satu kalimat PENGANGGURAN. Benar, dirinya sekarang pengangguran. Apakah ia akan bergabung dengan klub pencari kerja? Memakai tanda pengenal? Membawa sepuluh atau lebih surat lamaran? Dan mengadu peruntungan?

Jongin memijit pelipisnya. Seharusnya dia berlutut di hadapan Suho memohon maaf dan pertimbangan, melempar sedikit harga dirinya ke tong sampah, setidaknya ia tak akan mencemaskan biaya sewa rumah, listrik, gas, pemanas, makan, dan lain-lain. "Ah sudahlah, sudah telanjur." Putus Jongin pada akhirnya terlalu pening untuk berpikir. Ia memilih untuk memutar tubuhnya dan kini ia berdiri di depan konter pedagang kaki lima penjual minuman _Bubble Tea_. "Cokelat." Jongin menyebutkan pesanannya kemudian sambil menunggu ia mulai memandangi keadaan sekitar. Tidak ada yang berubah, memang apa yang bisa diubah dalam sehari.

"Ini." Perhatian Jongin teralih pada segelas _Bubble Tea_ segar yang ia pesan tadi, setelah membayar ia kembali berjalan, untuk saat ini ia putuskan tidak memikirkan apapun. "Ah!" Pekik Jongin ketika dirinya hendak menyebarang tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berlari berlawanan arah dengannya dan menabraknya.

Jongin menoleh orang itu sudah berlari jauh, mau berteriak juga percuma. Pada akhirnya ia hanya menatap pasrah kemeja putihnya yang kini berwarna cokelat di bagian depan dan beberapa bola _Bubble_ dari tepung beras lengket menempel di sana, serta jangan lupakan isi _Bubble Tea_ yang telah menghilang lebih dari separuh. "Terimakasih banyak, hari ini sungguh sempurna." gumam Jongin. Sesampainya di seberang jalan ia lemparkan gelas plastik di tangannya ke tempat sampah, sisa separuh _Bubble Tea_ tak ia nikmati terlalu sakit hati untuk mengingat separuhnya lagi yang terbuang percuma.

Berikutnya ia memilih untuk mengambil jas hitamnya yang tadi ia sampirkan di atas tas kerja selempang, setidaknya noda cokelat pada kemejanya akan sedikit luput dari pandangan orang-orang dan membuatnya tak tampak terlalu menyedihkan. Selanjutnya Jongin putuskan untuk berjalan kaki sampai di tempat tinggal yang ia sewa, ia bisa menghemat beberapa ribu Won dengan berjalan kaki daripada naik bus.

Butuh setengah jam untuk berjalan kaki dari pusat kota menuju tempat tinggalnya di sekitar kampus SNU atau _Seoul National University_ , sebab kawasan di sekitar kampus memiliki harga sewa yang cukup bersahabat dibanding kawasan di luar kampus.

Kantong karyawan seperti Jongin pasti tak akan cukup untuk membiayai hidup di kawasan _Gangnam_ yang elit. Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar setelah berjalan jauh sekarang ia harus mengikuti jalanan menanjak. Apa hidup bisa lebih kejam dari ini pada dirinya? Jawabannya tentu saja bisa, dirinya bukan siapa-siapa untuk diramahi oleh hidup.

Kemejanya sudah terasa basah oleh keringat, udara dingin sore hari benar-benar tak membantu. Jongin merasakan sedikit angin segar kala melihat bayangan seseorang yang amat dikenalnya. Tanpa sadar kedua kakinya melangkah cepat dan kini telah berlari. "Kris!" Jongin memekik bahagia dengan senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya.

"Ah, hai Jongin kau lama sekali."

"Aku jalan kaki."

"Kenapa?"

"Ingin saja." Balas Jongin ia tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang pemecatannya hari ini. "Ada apa?"

"Bisa kita naik? Ada yang ingi kubicarakan denganmu."

"Tentu." Jongin menekan berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya, tak biasanya Kris bersikap serius seperti sekarang. Jongin melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju _rooftop_ karena harga sewanya yang paling murah dan pemandangannya lumayan indah maka Jongin memilih _rooftop_ sebagai tempat tinggalnya. "Masuklah."

"Tidak." Balas Kris padahal Jongin sudah mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya. "Kita bicara di luar saja hanya sebentar."

"Ah, baiklah ada apa?"

Kris terlihat ragu namun ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju bangku kayu yang ada dan duduk di sana, Jongin mengikuti dengan berbagai suara berisik di dalam kepalanya yang semakin nyaring beradu.

"Aku—tidak ingin menyakitimu tapi aku harus melakukan hal ini."

Jongin tersentak, ia tahu dengan benar arah pembicaraan Kris tapi sungguh ia tak ingin hal itu menjadi nyata. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita harus berakhir Jongin." Kris menoleh menatap wajah Jongin yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan serta pertentangan. "Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi, aku harus menikah dengan orang lain."

"Kapan kau akan menikah?"

"Akhir tahun ini."

"Kapan kau tahu jika kau harus menikah dengan orang lain?"

"Mungkin enam bulan yang lalu."

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Apa kau tidak bisa memberitahuku lebih cepat?"

"Maaf, aku berusaha memertahankan hubungan kita tapi nyatanya…,"

"Semoga kau bahagia Kris." Ucap Jongin datar lalu ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"Jongin." Gumam Kris yang kini telah memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang, kaki panjang Kris rupanya memberi keuntungan sehingga dia bisa menyusul Jongin dengan cepat.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya cepat dan mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh. "Jangan menyentuhku semua sudah berakhir, pergilah."

"Aku ingin kita masih memiliki hubungan baik Jongin."

"Apa untungnya untukku?" Tantang Jongin.

"Mungkin—kita bisa bertemu saat saling merindukan."

Cukup! Ini sudah kelewatan Kris pikir dia segalanya dan Jongin akan dengan mudah melempar tubuhnya pada Kris karena rasa cintanya yang terlalu besar. "Tidak, aku tidak tergiur dengan tawaranmu kau pikir aku apa?"

"Aku pikir kau sangat mencintaiku."

"Aku memang mencintaimu tapi aku tak serendah itu, pergilah Kris aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi." Jongin memasukkan anak kunci pada lubang kunci, memutar knob dan mendorong pintu hingga terbuka. Ia cabut kuncinya dari knob pintu luar. Kris melempar tatapan sendu, Jongin ingin sekali mengundang Kris untuk masuk tapi pikiran warasnya masih menang dalam hal ini. Maka ia tutup dan kunci kembali pintu rumahnya dari dalam.

Sinar matahari dari luar sedikit menerangi ruangan tempat tinggalnya , dengan gontai Jongin melepas kedua sepatunya tidak ada rak sepatu di sini maka ia biarkan sepatunya tergeletak di atas keset tipis berwarna hijau pudar. "Aku pulang," ucap Jongin lemah.

"Jongin!"

"Halo _Hyung_." Sapa Jongin pada Xiumin sahabatnya.

"Kenapa dengan kemejamu?"

"Seseorang menabrakku saat aku membawa _Bubble Tea_."

"Ahhh…," balas Xiumin, beruntung dia mengenakan _earphone_ kalau tidak Jongin yakin pertengkarannya dengan Kris tadi didengar Xiumin. "Mandilah Jongin dan rendam kemejamu sebelum nodanya benar-benar kering, nanti susah dihilangkan, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

"Terimakasih." Balas Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh menit kemudian dengan rambut setengah basah, handuk kecil biru muda melingkar di leher, celena kain selutut dan kaos hitam dengan tulisan _Love Me_ berwarna emas yang mulai mengelupas Jongin duduk di hadapan Xiumin yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. "Makanlah Jongin."

"Aku belum lapar." Seketika Xiumin langsung menghentikan kesibukannya, seorang Kim Jongin tidak lapar?! Dunia sudah jungkir balik.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang mengganggumu?" Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, ia selalu bisa bercerita apapun kepada sahabat baiknya ini.

"Aku dipecat," lirih Jongin menjawab. Xiumin terlihat terkejut namun hanya beberapa saat saja sebelum ia menepuk-nepuk pundak kanan Jongin dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ini bukan akhir dunia aku yakin kau akan mendapat pekerjaan lain dengan cepat. Selain itu Suho sedikit menyebalkan, kau bisa bernapas lega sekarang!" Hibur Xiumin yang entah berapa kali sudah mendengar keluhan Jongin tentang tingkah laku Suho.

"Ya, kurasa itu sisi baiknya. Satu lagi, Kris dan aku putus karena dia harus menikah dengan orang lain."

"Ah!" Kali ini Xiumin tersentak karena menurutnya Kris dan Jongin adalah pasangan serasi, Kris itu dewasa dan bisa diandalkan sedangkan Jongin terkadang dia kekanakan dan butuh bimbingan.

"Hidupku menyedihkan sekali _Hyung_ ," pada akhirnya keluhan itu keluar dari bibir Jongin.

"Sudahlah Jongin jangan dipikirkan lagi," Xiumin tak tahu apakah sarannya tepat atau tidak jika dirinya berada pada posisi Jongin ia yakin akan putus asa. "Pasti akan ada yang lebih baik untukmu." Sambung Xiumin, setidaknya ia akan membuat perasaan Jongin lebih baik. "Aku juga belum bekerja jadi kita bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama seperti dulu." Hibur Xiumin.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. " _Hyung_ sibuk kuliah aku seringnya sendirian di sini sebelum bekerja dulu."

"Aku janji kita akan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama." Ucap Xiumin sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin lembut.

"Ya, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang."

"Makanlah lalu tidur lupakan sejenak masalahmu."

"Terimakasih _Hyung_ , kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Jongin berdiri dengan lutut dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah depan, ke arah Xiumin mereka berpelukan selama beberapa detik sebelum Xiumin menyuruh Jongin untuk makan.

Jongin membawa mangkuk mienya ke atas lantai ia tak mau kuah mie yang ia makan mengenai laptop Xiumin. Sambil menikmati makan sore setengah malamnya, Jongin mendengarkan ketukan jari-jari Xiumin pada _keyboard_ laptop serta ekspresi wajah serius Xiumin. Meski terkadang Jongin harus mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena kabel _USB_ milik Xiumin yang tersambung pada ponsel pintarnya berkedi-kedip dengan tampilan lampu warna-warni, membuat kedua mata Jongin silau.

"Selesai!" Teriakkan Xiumin hampir membuat Jongin tersedak kuah pedas mie yang sedang ia nikmati. "Selesai! Selesai!" Xiumin mengulangi teriakkannya bahkan kali ini ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya.

Jongin hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan Xiumin. "Senang sekali," goda Jongin setelah Xiumin menarik lepas _earphone_ yang sejak tadi menyumpal kedua telinganya.

"Tentu saja senang, tugas laknat ini aku sudah mengerjakannya mulai pukul sembilan pagi dan sekarang kau lihat sudah jam berapa?!" Xiumin menunjuk jam dinding bulat putih polos yang menjadi satu-satunya penghias dinding ruangan dengan dramatis. "Enam!" Xiumin memekik heboh.

"Ya, ya, selamat atas keberhasilannya, makan sana _Hyung_ pasti lapar."

Xiumin tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu saja apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku." Jongin membalas senyuman Xiumin tak kalah lebar. "Aku akan menggoreng telur, mau aku buatkan sekalian?"

"Tidak, ini saja belum habis." Balas Jongin sambil menunjukkan mangkuk berisi mie rebusnya. Xiumin mengangguk paham sambil membereskan laptop, kabel _USB_ , tumpukan buku dan kertas yang memenuhi meja pendek serbaguna mereka.

Jongin menghabiskan seluruh mie rebusnya bahkan kuahnya sudah tak bersisa lagi, ia berdiri dari duduknya untuk mencuci mangkuk dan sumpit kotor sementara Xiumin yang telah selesai mengembalikan semua barang-barangnya ke kamar kini telah berdiri di sampingnya siap dengan peralatan tempur menggoreng telur. "Kau yakin tidak mau?" Xiumin menawari Jongin untuk kedua kalinya. Jongin menggeleng pelan ia memilih duduk di atas lantai menghadap meja pendek serbaguna dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Jongin membuka kalkulator di dalam ponsel, sambil mengingat sisa tabungan di dalam rekening banknya dia mulai berpikir tentang tenggat waktu untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan kembali dan biaya yang harus dikeluarkan selama tak ada pemasukan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak sedikit terkejut karena Xiumin tiba-tiba duduk di hadapannya. "Kapan _Hyung_ selesai?" Jongin menatap tak percaya pada Xiumin dengan mangkuk berisi nasi dan telur dadar di hadapannya.

"Sudah sejak tadi, kau saja yang melamun."

"Aku tidak melamun."

"Lantas kalau tidak melamun kenapa kau terkejut aku ada di hadapanmu?"

"Hanya terasa cepat saja."

"Artinya kau melamun." Xiumin bersikeras, Jongin memilih tak membalas ia tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan sepele ini. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Pekerjaan baru dan pengeluaran."

"Hmmm, setelah ini aku akan membantumu mencari lowongan pekerjaan di internet, lalu kau langsung menulis lamaran dan mengirimkannya pada mereka, jika kau butuh uang katakan saja padaku aku bisa meminjamkanmu."

"Tidak _Hyung_ aku akan berhemat dan berusaha mendapatkan pekerjaan lain secepat mungkin." Tidak mungkin meminjam uang pada Xiumin sementara Xiumin belum bekerja dan hanya mengandalkan kiriman dari orangtuanya.

"Tidak masalah Jongin, kita ini sahabat jadi sudah sewajarnya kita saling menolong." Xiumin tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimatnya membuat hati Jongin terasa nyeri, menyesal telah lupa bahwa masih ada hal baik yang terjadi di hidupnya. Dia masih memiliki sahabat seperti Xiumin meski telah kehilangan Kris dan pekerjaannya.

"Terimakasih banyak _Hyung_ ," bisik Jongin pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sisa malam dilewatkan oleh keduanya dengan melihat lowongan pekerjaan di internet, keduanya menemukan tiga lowongan pekerjaan yang sesuai untuk Jongin dan Xiumin memaksa Jongin untuk menulis lamaran pekerjaan saat itu juga sehingga besok pagi lamaran itu bisa Xiumin bawa ke kantor pos saat berangkat kuliah.

"Haah…," desah Jongin sembari merenggangkan otot-otonya yang terasa kaku ia menjulurkan lehernya dan melihat Xiumin telah terlelap di dalam balutan selimut tebalnya. Jongin menumpuk amlop-amplop cokelat ke sudut ruangan kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar, meski waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah malam kedua matanya sama sekali tak terasa berat.

Perlahan Jongin menutup pintu depan, ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati dinding pembatas. Berdiri di dekat dinding pembatas menupuk kedua tangannya di atas dinding, menatap gemerlapnya gedung-gedung pencakar langit di kejauhan sambil bertanya dalam hati mengapa dirinya tak menjadi salah satu manusia yang dimanja perdaban.

Bukan, bukan seperti ini yang ia impikan saat pertama kali menjejakkan kedua kakinya di sebuah universitas negeri terkenal. Hidup mapan, impian yang tercapai, mapan secara finansial jadi saat ada reuni tahunan ia bisa melenggang menaiki undakan gerbang universitas dengan dagu terangkat dan tatapan terkesima dari banyak orang. "Haah…," Jongin menghembuskan napas berat, semua harapan masa-masa penuh semangat itu kini terhempas tak bersisa. "Sudahlah," putus Jongin seolah meminta pada isi kepalanya untuk diam dan memberinya ketenangan sejenak. Ia putuskan untuk memeriksa bangunan kecil di samping tempat tinggal sewanya, di sana ia menyimpan sepedanya dan Jongin ingin memastikan sepeda miliknya dalam keadaan baik.

Didorongnya pintu kayu tunggal hingga menimbulkan deritan mengganggu, udara pengap dan berdebu menyambutnya Jongin tak peduli tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mencari tali saklar lampu yang letaknya samar-samar ia ingat. "Dapat!" Pekik Jongin saat tangan kanannya berhasil meraih saklar lampu seolah kemenangan kecil sangat berharga untuknya, ia talik tali saklar itu, bohlam lampu menyala sinar kuningnya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menyala dengan konsisten.

Senyum Jongin merekah kala mendapati sepeda gunung putihnya dalam keadaan baik tentu saja itu hanya sepeda gunung murahan dengan beberapa bagian cat yang mengelupas. "Hai, mulai besok kita akan bersahabat lagi," ucap Jongin seolah si sepeda gunung mengerti ucapannya. Berikutnya ia tarik kain bekas kaos tak terpakai kemudian berjongkok di samping sepeda gunungnya dan mulai membersihkan beberapa bagian yang nampak sangat berdebu.

Selajutnya Jongin mengeluarkan sepedanya, memeriksa tekanan udara ban serta mengecek rem sepedanya apakah masih berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak. "Bagus." Jongin berucap penuh kepuasan.

"Jongin."

"Xiumin hyung!" Jongin memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat menghadap Xiumin. Dia cukup terkejut dengan kemunculan Xiumin yang tiba-tiba, Xiumin memang pantas diberi julukan Manusia tak Bersuara bahkan saat memasuki rumah hantu di taman bermain ia luput dari kejaran para hantu jejadian di dalamnya, karena suara langkah kakinya tak terdengar.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kau mengecek sepedamu?"

"Ya, aku akan memakainya lagi mulai besok, aku harus bisa menyimpan uang sebaik mungkin sebab belum pasti kapan aku akan mendapat pekerjaan lagi."

"Sudah aku katakan aku bisa membantumu."

Jongin tersenyum tulus mendengar kalimat Xiumin. "Aku tahu _Hyung_ tapi aku ingin berusaha sekuat tenaga dulu untuk mempertahankan hidupku dengan usahaku sendiri."

Xiumin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Mempertahankan hidup? Ini bukan hutan belantara."

Jongin menoleh ke kanan ke arah jajaran gedung pencakar langit yang menghiasi kota Seoul. "Ini lebih mengerikan dari gedung pencakar langit."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja dan jika kau ingin bertanya bagaimana aku bisa berkata seperti ini, jawabannya mudah saja kita terpilih untuk lahir ke dunia aku yakin kita mampu bertahan dalam situasi seburuk apapun. Jangan putus asa Jongin, sebaiknya kau masukkan kembali sepedamu dan tidur." Xiumin menatap wajah Jongin lekat-lekat Jongin mengangguk pelan setelah mendengar kalimat yang membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik dari Xiumin.

"Ah ya jangan lupa mengunci pintu gudang sempit reot itu, hanya berjaga-jaga, kau tahu sendiri ini bukan distrik mewah _Gangnam_." Sambung Xiumin sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan masuk.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus." Gumam Jongin sebelum menuntun sepeda gunungnya ke dalam gudang sempit dan reot, kurang lebih begitulah sebutan Xiumin akan bangunan kecil yang menempel pada sisi kanan tempat tinggal sewa mereka. Bangunan kecil yang dulunya mungkin digunakan sebagai kandang.

Jongin menggembok pintu gudang ia memeriksa sebanyak dua kali memastikan bahwa pintunya benar-benar terkunci dengan baik sebelum masuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengung alarm ponsel mengganggu tidur Jongin, ia menggeliat pelan dan membuka kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat. Ia hampir melompat dari posisi berbaringnya kala melihat layar ponsel. Pukul sembilan pagi Suho bisa memenggal kepalanya, namun sebuah kenyataan menimpa kepalanya dengan keras sekarang tak ada lagi omelan Suho dan dengan cara yang aneh Jongin merasa rindu akan semua itu. Rindu rutinitas bekerjanya bukan rindu dengan omelan Suho atau mungkin itu terdengar sama? Entahlah, Jongin tak mengerti yang diketahuinya hanya satu, ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya, pekerjaan dan rutinitas kerja.

"Haah," hembusan napas kasar kembali terdengar darinya perlahan ia berdiri dan mulai membereskan selimut dan kasur lipat ia menoleh ke kiri kasur lipat Xiumin sudah dibereskan dan ditumpuk rapi di sudut kamar, Jongin juga melihat amplop-amplop berisi lamaran miliknya sudah menghilang. "Jadi ini rasanya menganggur," gumam Jongin sebelum menyeret kedua kakinya memasuki kamar mandi yang berdempetan dengan kamar tidur yang ia gunakan bersama dengan Xiumin.

Hari libur dan menganggur itu sangat berbeda, libur sangat menyenangkan dan menganggur itu membosankan selain memberi dampak negatif seperti pikiran-pikiran buruk seperti betapa tak berharaganya dirimu serta hidupmu. Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Jongin duduk di belakang meja pendek serbaguna menikmati sarapan berupa semangkuk sup tahu dan taoge dengan kuah pedas hasil karya Xiumin tentu saja.

"Sudah cukup Jongin kau harus bangkit!" Jongin berteriak menyemangati dirinya sendiri, dengan suntikan energi baru yang entah muncul darimana Jongin mempercepat acara sarapannya kemudian berdiri dan mencuci mangkuk dan sumpit kotor, berkumur, dan berlari keluar setelah mengambil ranselnya dari kamar.

Jongin mengunci pintu rumah dan mengambil sepedanya dari gudang. Keuntungan tinggal di _Rooftop_ adalah biaya sewa yang lebih miring dan pemandangan indah, sedangkan kekurangannya adalah air yang sering tak mengalir dan jika kau memiliki sepeda kau harus mengangkat sepedamu naik-turun tangga. "Setelah ini otot-otot tanganku akan kekar," ucap Jongin pada dirinya sendiri sesampainya dia pada anak tangga terakhir.

"Mari menyambut hari baru Kim Jongin," bisik Jongin mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri meski di dalam kepalanya ada sebuah suara yang menolak kalimat penyemangat itu.

Jalanan di sekitar tempat tinggalnyayang menurun mengharuskan setiap sepeda milik penduduk di sini harus memiliki sistem pengereman yang baik, salah-salah si pengendara bisa menubruk atau jatuh terguling hingga ke bawah. Sesampainya di pertigaan Jongin melirik kaca cembung untuk memastikan tak ada kendaraan atau sepeda lain sebelum dirinya keluar dari gang.

Jongin berpapasan dengan para mahasiswa yang berjalan kaki, atau bersepeda menuju kampus, wajah-wajah optimis yang beberapa tahun lagi mungkin akan berubah menjadi pesimis atau mungkin beberapa yang beruntung dan terlahir beruntung sudah memimpin satu cabang perusahaan. Jongin mengayuh sepedanya perlahan, melintasi kawasan kafe dan restoran di dekat kampus ia melewati jalur untuk para pengguna sepeda. Tak ada papan lowongan di pintu kaca kafe, restoran, atau toko-toko. Sial sekali, padahal saat bekerja dulu ia sering melihat papan pemberitahuan tentang dibutuhkannya pelayan.

Setelah lebih dari dua jam berkeliling mencari toko, kafe, atau restoran yang membutuhkan pelayan, Jongin menyerah sebab kemewahan _Gangnam_ hanya membuat hatinya iri sementara dirinya terpuruk. Jongin memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sungai _Yangjae_ setidaknya di sana ia bisa duduk dan menikmati pemandangan tanpa ada tatapan menghakimi. _Gangnam_ ibarat panggung pertunjukkan berjalan, salah kostum maka siapkan dirimu untuk mendapat tatapan merendahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin duduk pada bangku panjang memandangi aliran sungai jernih _Yangjae_ , jalur sepeda dan jalan kaki nampak sepi karena kebanyakan orang masih duduk di belakang meja kerja atau bangku sekolah mereka. Kecuali beberapa Lansia yang sedang berjalan-jalan santai atau senam ringan dan Jongin merasa lebih buruk dari Lansia. "Haaah…," kembali hembusan napas kasar itu keluar, Jongin menunduk mengamati kedua sepatunya yang ujung-ujungnya bermain dengan tanah lunak berlapis rumput liar di bawahnya.

Tangan kanannya seolah bergerak tanpa perintah dari otaknya saat tangan itu merogoh saku depan celananya, menarik ponsel keluar. Jongin pandangi layar ponselnya lekat-lekat. Ada pilihan untuk keluar dari situasi sulit ini, menelpon orangtuanya dan berkata dirinya tak bisa bertahan di _Gangnam_ , pulang dan menerima tawaran pamannya untuk mengajar SD di sana. "Ah tidak," bisik Jongin sambil melesakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Mengajar bukan keahliannya, berhadapan dengan anak-anak dengan bermacam perilaku sama sekali tak pernah menjadi cita-citanya. Bahkan dirinya mendapat kesulitan menempuh tahun terakhir SMA bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengajar dan membuat anak-anak polos dengan masa depan yang penuh gairah itu mendapat ilmu bermanfaat?

"Astaga!" Jongin terlonjak kala ponselnya bergetar, Xiumin tentu saja hanya Xiumin yang akan peduli terhadapnya bahkan kedua orangtuanya sama sekali tak peduli setelah dirinya memutuskan untuk tak menjadi anak baik nan penurut. "Halo."

" _Jongin kau dimana?"_

"Aku jalan-jalan mencari udara segar, sekarang aku ada di sungai _Yangjae_."

" _Ah jalan-jalan! Itu terdengar bagus, apa kau merasa bersemangat sekarang?!"_

"Yah, begitulah."

" _Kau ada rencana pulang cepat? Kebetulan kelasku akan selesai cepat hari ini. Tiga sore aku sudah pulang."_

"Tiga sore," ulang Jongin. "Mungkin aku akan pulang cepat, ah ya minggu ini giliranku belanja kan?"

" _Tidak, kau simpan saja uangmu kau bisa membayar hutangmu padaku setelah mendapat pekerjaan nanti. Jangan putus asa Jongin, sampai nanti."_

"Sampai nanti." Jongin menjejalkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, sungguh ia ingin meminta resep optimis dari Xiumin. Berikutnya Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar sungai semakin banyak Lansia, maka Jongin dengan mantap memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum ada Kakek atau Nenek yang mencoba mendekatinya. Ayolah, ini _Gangnam,_ para Lansia yang cukup berduit, mereka masih doyan daun muda.

Dan Jongin tidak seputusasa itu untuk melemparkan tubuhnya pada Lansia, setidaknya untuk saat ini pikiran warasnya masih menang jadi untuk memperkecil kemungkinana kekalahan pikiran warasnya, Jongin memilih pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian layak nyatanya masih tersisa lebih dari dua jam sampai Xiumin pulang maka Jongin memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk menghitung anggaran pengeluaran bulanan. Di depan meja pendek serbaguna, Jongin terpekur menekuni buka nota kecil, mulutnya berkomat-kamit, sementara ponselnya sedang membuka aplikasi kalkulator. "Anggaran makan 300.000 Won, tidak boleh lebih." Jongin manggut-manggut kemudian menuliskan angka tiga ratus ribu Won itu ke dalam buku catatan.

"Biasanya Xiumin hyung suka memasak sendiri," Jongin menggumam sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada permukaan bibir penuhnya. "Ah kalau begitu dihitung saja yang biasa dibeli, satu kantong roti kurang lebih 1.800 Won, satu kantong beras sepuluh kiloan sekitar 30.000 Won, minuman soda, jus, dan air mineral 3.000 Won. Botol besar susu dan sekantung dada ayam 15.500 Won."

Jongin sibuk menulis kemudian menghitung dengan aplikasi kalkulator di dalam ponselnya. "Semua itu cukup untuk satu minggu kecuali beras, beras bisa bertahan sampai sekitar satu bulan." Jongin memijit batang hidungnya karena pening. "Semoga cukup dengan 300.000 Won selama sebulan untuk makan." Harap Jongin.

"Untuk sewa karena Xiumin hyung sudah menanggung biaya deposit yang besar maka aku harus membayar harga bulanannya, tidak boleh merepotkan Xiumin hyung lagi. Sewa bulanan 150.000 Won. Biaya transportasi sebulan 59.500 Won, aku bisa berhemat dengan memakai sepeda untuk tujuan dekat jadi bisa dipakai lebih dari sebulan. Lalu biaya listrik dan air 15.000 Won."

Jongin mulai memasukkan semua angka ke dalam kalkulator. "524.500 Won, sementara tabunganku sekarang tinggal 3.000.000 Won." Jongin semakin pening. "Kapan aku dapat kerja?!" Jongin akhirnya berteriak karena putus asa, kesal, jengah, dan semua perasaan negatif lainnya yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku pulang."

"Ya _Hyung_!" Pekik Jongin setengah panik ia langsung membereskan buku catatannya dan meletakkan buku itu di bawah meja.

"Wah, kau sudah terlihat segar, sudah mandi?" Jongin mengangguk canggung disertai senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Tolong keluarkan belanjaannya, aku mau mandi."

"Bulan ini kan giliranku _Hyung_?"

"Simpan saja uangmu, kau bisa melakukannya setelah mendapatkan pekerjaan jadi bulan depan kau yang belanja."

"Kenapa kau baik sekali _Hyung_ ," bisik Jongin tak tahu harus menanggapi kebaikan Xiumin seperti apa lagi.

"Kau kan adikku!" Xiumin memekik kemudian tertawa pelan dan tak lupa ia meninju pelan bahu kanan Jongin. "Sudah, jangan pasang tampang memelasmu itu! Keluarkan semua barang belanjaan, atur dengan rapi aku akan mandi setelah itu aku akan masak."

"Bagaimana jika aku yang masak?"

"Tidak." Tegas Xiumin.

"Ayolah _Hyung_ aku tak semengerikan itu."

"Tidak, terakhir kali kau bahkan tak bisa membedakan mana gula dan mana garam."

"Ah _Hyung_ bisa saja, terimakasih atas pujiannya." Balas Jongin dengan nada sarkas tentu saja.

"Tapi ada satu masakan yang berhasil kau buat waktu itu, kalau tidak salah saat aku menghadapi ujian tengah semester." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, ia benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang sedang Xiumin bicarakan. "Kau tidak ingat?!" Xiumin memekik jengkel bercampur gemas. "Tidak," balas Jongin sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Omurice, nasi goreng di bungkus telur dadar."

"Aaah itu—aku hanya ingat sedikit."

"Apa kau mau memasak itu untukku?"

"Tentu _Hyung_!" Jongin memekik bersemangat.

"Tolong masak itu, aku mandi dulu ya." Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Jongin memandangi pintu kamar yang tertutup selama beberapa detik lebih lama sebelum perhatiannya kembali pada tugasnya, membersihkan barang belanjaan dan memasak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma harum menguar ke seluruh rumah yang memang sempit itu kala Jongin menumis bawang merah dan bawang putih cincang. Jongin merasa sedikit lebih baik, setidaknya dia bisa berguna untuk Xiumin meski tak seberapa. Setelah bawang merah dan bawang putih di dalam wajan itu berubah warna Jongin memasukkan potongan tomat, jamur, dan kacang polong. Disusul nasi, kecap, garam, dan merica.

"Aromanya harum."

" _Hyung_ sudah selesai mandi? Maaf belum siap, sebentar lagi."

"Tak masalah aku juga suka memasak ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak, tidak usah biar aku sendiri yang menanganinya."

"Baiklah aku akan duduk manis dan menunggumu." Jongin tertawa pelan menanggapi candaan Xiumin.

Berikutnya Jongin memecahkan dua butir telur dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk, mengocoknya kemudian memasak kocokan telur itu dengan wajan anti lengket. Ia letakkan nasi goreng ke atas telur yang mulai matang dan terakhir adalah menggulung telur hingga nasi goreng tertutupi. Setelah siap Jongin meletakkan omelet berisi nasi goreng itu ke atas piring dan mengulangi pekerjaannya sekali lagi.

"Sudah siap!" Jongin memekik bahagia, ia letakkan dua piring _Omorice_ ke atas meja pendek.

"Wah aromanya lezat aku yakin rasanya pasti tak mengecewakan." Ucap Xiumin dengan kedua mata berbinar.

" _Hyung_ mau saos tomat atau pedas?"

"Tomat." Berikutnya Jongin mendorong botol saos tomat yang ada di hadapannya kepada Xiumin.

"Terimakasih," ucap Xiumin tulus.

"Selamat makan!" Keduanya berucap secara bersamaan, sebelum acara makan bersama dilakukan sempat terdengar suara tawa dari keduanya.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**PERFECT MAID**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zang Yixing, Kim Jonmyeon, Kim Minseok**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **BAB DUA**

 **JALAN BUNTU**

Tiga minggu dan tujuh surat penolakan yang ditulis seramah mungkin tapi tetap saja itu sebuah penolakan. Meski ditulis dengan bahasa yang sangat sopan penolakan tetaplah P-E-N-O-L-A-K-A-N. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang, dan dampaknya sama saja. "Haah…," desah Jongin sambil menjejalkan ketujuh surat penolakan itu ke dasar lemari pakaian plastik mungilnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jongin tak tahu dia sedang bertanya pada siapa, dinding, kasur lipat, lantai, lemari plastik atau cermin oval buram di dalam kamar.

"Jongin!" Xiumin memanggil nama Jongin dengan berteriak dan jangan lupakan kepalanya yang terjulur melewati pintu.

" _Hyung_!" Protes Jongin merasakan jantungnya berada dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Maaf," gumam Xiumin sambil nyengir lebar. "Aku baru menerima pesan lamaranmu diterima."

"Lamaranku diterima dimana _Hyung_?!" Jongin memekik heboh.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku lupa, kita harus memeriksa di bursa kerja yang diadakan di universitasku." Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku memasukkan lamaranmu pada lowongan yang sesuai dengan keahlian serta pengalamanmu."

"Baiklah." Jongin membalas dengan nada sangsi.

"Perekrutan ini menyenangkan, percayalah. Mandilah dan kita bergegas."

"Ini sudah malam _Hyung_."

"Di situ letak kemenarikannya."

"Baiklah…," Jongin tak terlalu yakin namun pada akhirnya ia masuk ke kamar mengambil kemeja, celana kain, serta handuk sebelum ke kamar mandi. "Bursa kerja di malam hari," gumam Jongin masih belum mengerti dengan sistem perekrutan pekerja hari ini.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Jongin sudah siap namun Xiumin menyuruhnya untuk mengenakan mantel hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika mereka berdua harus pulang sangat larut atau bahkan menjelang pagi dan udara terlalu menusuk untuk dilewati dengan kemeja lengan panjang tipis.

"Jangan gugup ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Xiumin seolah ia bisa membaca isi kepala Jongin. Jongin hanya bungkam berusaha mempercayai ucapan Xiumin.

Keduanya berjalan bersama menyusuri wilayah sekitar kampus SNU mereka berbelok ke sebuah bangunan yang ternyata sebuah kafe nampak elegan namun Jongin yakin harganya masih bisa ditolerir karena ini kawasan kampus bukan pusat kota _Gangnam_.

"Kita masuk." Ucap Xiumin.

Jongin mengikuti langkah kaki Xiumin, nyatanya mereka tak memasuki kafe dari pintu depan mereka berjalan ke samping menuruni anak tangga yang menjorok ke bawah menuju pintu kembar yang kelihatannya terbuat dari besi. Ada dua orang penjaga di depan kafe. Keduanya berhenti di depan penjaga atau lebih tepatnya dihentikan.

"Aku mahasiswa di SNU dia alumni di sini, kami akan mengikuti bursa kerja." Ucap Xiumin.

"Ada undangan?"

Jongin melihat Xiumin mengangguk kemudian menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada kedua penjaga itu. "Masuklah, semoga kalian beruntung malam ini."

"Terimakasih." Xiumin berucap ramah, ia menoleh ke belakang mengisyaratkan kepada Jongin untuk mengikutinya.

Ada banyak orang di dalam mungkin lebih dari 200 orang, Jongin benar-benar bingung karena suasana terlihat seperti sebuah pesta di bandingkan bursa kerja. Jongin menoleh untuk mencari Xiumin namun Xiumin telah menghilang. Jongin hanya bisa berdiri di pinggir ruangan tanpa kenalan tanpa apa-apa, dan tampak bodoh serta tak berharga.

"Jongin." Suara panggilan itu membuat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ayolah ini bursa kerja yang menyenangkan kenapa kau muram lagi, pakai ini." Jongin mengernyitkan dahi melihat pita kuning yang disodorkan oleh Xiumin. "Kau melamar untuk bidang hiburan di bagian itu." Jongin mengikuti arah telunjuk Xiumin.

Ada deretan meja-meja dengan dua orang di belakang setiap meja, laki-laki dan perempuan berpakaian formal mahal. "Mereka para Bos?" Bisik Jongin.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, pita kuning untuk bidang hiburan, majalah, televisi, radio, dan agensi, jika kau memiliki peruntungan yang lebih kau bisa dipilih dalam audisi acak dan mengikuti training. Siapa tahu kau jadi model, penyanyi, atau aktor terkenal."

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Kurasa peruntunganku tak sebagus itu."

"Siapa tahu." Balas Xiumin sambil mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Ambil minum, duduk, nikmati musiknya, dan tunggu sampai nomormu dipanggil." Xiumin kembali menjelaskan.

"Pasti lama."

"Tidak, karena setiap lamaran sudah diperiksa dua sampai tiga hari sebelumnya."

"Sepertinya _Hyung_ tahu banyak." Jongin menatap penuh selidik.

"Aku bekerja paruh waktu untuk menyeleksi lamaran sesuai prosedur para perekrut." Terang Xiumin. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Kemana?"

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan di belakang!" Xiumin memekik sebelum menghilang di tengah kerumunan.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali menuruti saran Xiumin. Jongin menyeret kedua kakinya menuju meja panjang di tengah ruangan bermaksud untuk mengambil kaleng minuman soda. Pilihan Jongin jatuh pada kaleng kecil merah, ia genggam kaleng mungil berisi soda itu dan kembali melangkah menuju deretan kursi yang hampir kosong karena lebih banyak orang memilih berdiri di tengah ruangan menikmati alunan musik _Rose_ dari Lee Hi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Jongin tahu apa pekerjaan yang harus Xiumin lakukan, memenuhi meja dengan kaleng-kaleng soda saat soda-soda di atas meja telah berkurang, memastikan meja terus dipenuhi soda. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Xiumin dan beberapa rekan kerja paruh waktunya, ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan banyak hal yang bahkan tak berhasil ia ingat kembali hingga ia lupa untuk membuka kaleng sodanya.

Kaleng soda telah terbuka, Jongin meminum isinya sedikit, menenggaknya perlahan. Kedua telinganya mencoba menangkap nomor-nomor yang mulai dipanggil beruntung musik yang mengalun memenuhi ruangan kini diputar dalam volume yang lebih rendah. "Enam puluh tujuh."

Cepat-cepat Jongin menarik pinggiran kaleng soda dari bibirnya, nomornya dipanggil dan dia tak memiliki waktu untuk memeriksa penampilannya. Ia letakkan kaleng sodanya ke atas kursi dan melangkah menuju meja panjang tempat para perekrut duduk. Seseorang mengangkat papan kecil bertuliskan nomor panggilnya, Jongin mengerutkan kening ia merasa pernah melihat wajah itu.

"Selamat malam, aku membaca isi lamaran dan profilmu aku tertarik dengan pengalaman kerjamu." Jongin mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum seramah mungkin ia menyamankan duduknya di atas kursi aluminum berlapis spon tipis.

"Cabang ini baru berdiri jadi aku benar-benar butuh orang yang berpengalaman."

Choi Siwon, astaga! Kenapa ia tak mengenali bosnya dulu?! Jongin menelan ludah kasar. "Maaf Anda tertarik untuk menempatkan saya di bagian apa?"

"Aku ingin menempatkanmu di bawah pengawasan Suho tapi kau akan bekerja di cabang Busan, _Gate_ adalah anak perusahaan _Bizzare_ sayang sekali banyak orang yang mengira _Gate_ dan _Bizzare_ berbeda karena itu mereka seringnya membandingkan model-model di _Gate_ dan _Bizzare_."

Jongin mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat. "Saya bekerja untuk Bizzare sebelumnya di bawah pengawasan Suho, dan saya dipecat langsung oleh Suho."

"Ah benarkah?! Aku rasa itu tidak masalah kau bisa bekerja untuk _Gate_."

"Maaf." Ucap Jongin sambil berdiri dari duduknya ia membungkukkan badannya sebelum berbalik dan pergi. Apa bedanya berada di _Gate_ jika dirinya masih berada di bawah pengawasan Suho. Jongin seolah bisa melihat wajah Suho yang kini tertawa mengejek kemalangannya.

Jongin melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar, penjaga di dalam gedung membukakan pintu untuknya beruntung mereka tak bertanya apa-apa padanya. Udara malam tak terlalu menusuk, musim panas memang menyenangkan jika Jongin melewatkan bagian penganggurannya.

"Jongin!" Panggilan penuh kecemasan itu menghentikan langkah kedua kaki Jongin yang tergesa menaiki anak tangga. Berikutnya ia memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan melihat Xiumin berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya.

"Kenapa pulang sekarang?!"

"Aku…," Jongin bingung harus memulai penjelasan darimana.

"Xiumin pekerjaan belum selesai!" Seseorang meneriaki Xiumin dengan setengah badannya yang keluar dari pintu kembar besi.

"Kembalilah _Hyung_."

"Kau janji akan bercerita padaku nanti?"

"Aku akan menunggumu pulang."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan dan jangan mabuk atau melakukan hal bodoh lainnya."

" _Hyung_ tenang saja." Balas Jongin tak lupa diselingi dengan lengkungan senyuman tipisnya. Xiumin melempar tatapan penuh kecemasan untuk yang terakhir kepada Jongin sebelum berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuruni anak tangga menuju pintu masuk.

Jongin memandangi pintu besi di belakangnya yang tertutup selama beberapa detik lebih lama. Berikutnya ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi swalayan dan membeli satu karton minuman ringan, berisi empat kaleng minuman ringan dengan kadar alkohol kurang dari satu persen dan sebungkus rokok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin duduk bersila di atas bangku kayu lebar di depan rumah sewanya, dua kaleng minuman ringan berkadar alkohol rendah telah dihabiskannya dan kini ia sedang menikmati sebatang rokok. Xiumin belum juga kembali berulang kali Jongin melihat layar ponselnya, tidak ada pesan atau telepon dari Xiumin.

"Dua belas malam, setengah jam lagi aku akan menghubungimu _Hyung_." Jongin berucap pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin menghirup dalam-dalam asap nikotin, memasukkannya ke paru-paru sebelum menghembuskannya kembali melewati hidung ke udara malam. Ia pandangi ujung rokok yang terbakar dan mengeluarkan asap kecil, sebelum batang rokok yang telah memendek itu ia campakan ke atas lantai beton dan menginjaknya dengan kuat.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas menaiki anak tangga, Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Senyumnya mengembang kala melihat Xiumin dengan wajah lelahnya menaiki anak tangga terakhir, menatapnya dan memberikan senyuman tipis. "Kupikir kau sudah tidur." Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kau menungguku?" Jongin menggangguk. "Terimakasih banyak, apa minuman itu masih bersisa?"

"Ada dua kaleng yang belum tersentuh." Balas Jongin sambil mengangkat karton minuman dengan tangan kirinya.

Xiumin melangkah pelan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin dan meraih salah satu kaleng minuman. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi?"

"Tidak cocok saja dengan berbagai pekerjaan yang ditawarkan."

"Aku tahu kau berbohong."

"Terimakasih _Hyung_ kau sudah sangat perhatian padaku. Aku pergi karena _Gate_ adalah anak perusahaan _Bizzare_ dan aku akan bekerja di bawah pengawasan orang yang telah memecatku."

"Suho?!" Xiumin memekik tak percaya.

"Ya." Jongin menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku Jongin, aku tidak tahu jika _Gate_ berhubungan dengan _Bizzare_." Nada suara Xiumin dipenuhi dengan penyesalan.

"Tak masalah _Hyung_."

Keheningan tercipta selama beberapa menit sebelum Xiumin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jongin menoleh melempar tatapan bingung kepada laki-laki yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu. "Kehidupan itu sangat lucu jika dipikirkan, kau berusaha keras untuk lulus tiga tahun dan ternyata kau dihempaskan seperti ini Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum miring. " _Hyung_ benar."

"Jangan putus asa dan teruslah melangkah, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan padamu sekarang."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Dan satu lagi lihat sisi baiknya, sudah sangat lama kita tidak duduk bersama seperti ini dan mengobrol di tengah malam melihat pemandangan lampu-lampu gemerlap _Gangnam_."

"Rasanya memang sudah lama sekali _Hyung_ , Xiumin hyung terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah."

"Sejujurnya aku cemas jika kau minum, kau tidak kuat dengan alkohol."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak mampu kulakukan _Hyung_."

"Baguslah kau masih cukup waras."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya." Keheningan menyelimuti hingga empat kaleng minuman telah habis ditenggak. Keduanya berdiri dari bangku kayu secara ajaib menggeliat bersama merenggangkan otot-otot. Jongin menoleh ke arah Xiumin begitupun sebaliknya kemudian tawa renyah meledak di antara keduanya.

"Sudah pukul dua pagi, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang."

"Aku setuju dengan itu."

Jongin menggelar kasur lipat sementara Xiumin pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. "Kau menggelar kasur untukku?"

"Hmmm."

"Terimakasih banyak Jongin."

"Ini bukan urusan besar."

"Ah ya Jongin kapan kau memindahkan tumpukan kardus-kardus di luar ke gudang penyimpanan reot?"

"Biarkan saja di sana."

"Kardusnya bisa basah karena embun atau bahkan hujan." Ucap Xiumin sambil membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur lipat serta membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

"Biarkan saja, tak masalah jika rusak tidak ada barang penting di dalamnya." Kalimat Jongin yang terdengar tak mau tahu membuat Xiumin memutuskan untuk bungkam, ia tak ingin memperpanjang urusan kardus dan gudang lagi.

"Selamat malam Jongin." Ucap Xiumin sebelum mengubah posisi tidurnya dari telentang menjadi miring memunggungi Jongin.

"Selamat malam _Hyung_." Balas Jongin dengan suara pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi Xiumin sudah berangkat ke kampus dan seorang pengangguran bernama Kim Jongin duduk di depan laptop tuanya yang harus selalu dicas dan beralaskan kipas pendingin di bawahnya atau laptop itu akan kepanasan dan mati tanpa permisi. Ditambah modem pinjaman dari Xiumin, Jongin memulai perburuan lowongan kerjanya di pagi hari dengan perut kosong dan hanya ditemani segelas air putih.

"Ada tidak yang tanpa persyaratan, langsung diterima, atau waktu kepastian sangat singkat," gumam Jongin. "Ah ini!" Pekik Jongin tanpa sengaja membaca lowongan pekerjaan tanpa syarat .Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Pembantu rumah tangga."

Jongin menghentikan kegiatan membaca lowongan pekerjaannya, pembantu rumah tangga adalah sebuah tantangan dan sejujurnya ia enggan melakukan pekerjaan yang kerap dipandang sebelah mata itu. "Aku tidak punya pilihan." Ucap Jongin pada dirinya sendiri dan iapun mulai membaca keterangan lanjutan yang belum dibacanyanya.

Gaji yang ditawarkan cukup tinggi, perumahan elit di pusat kota Gangnam, lamaran dan pas foto dikirim lewat email itu berarti menghemat biaya pengiriman lewat pos, syarat yang harus dipatuhi hanya satu yaitu pekerja rumah tangga yang diterima harus tinggal serumah dengan majikan. "Baiklah aku rasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

Jongin membuka alamat emailnya, memilih menu email baru, mengetikkan alamat email yang dituju, menyertakan file lamaran dan file foto. "Selesai, kirim, selesai, dan tunggu." Notifikasi email sukses terkirim kini tertera pada layar laptopnya. "Mari menunggu Kim Jongin." Bisik Jongin pada dirinya sendiri sebelum mematikan laptopnya kemudian berbaring terlentang di atas lantai, memandangi lantai-lantai rendah berhiaskan sarang laba-laba. Jongin tersenyum miring. "Aku calon pekerja rumah tangga yang rajin."

Jongin memijit batang hidungnya. "Jika aku bekerja selama tiga tahun di tempat ini aku bisa menabung untuk biaya S2, ah! Aku bisa memanfaatkan waktu luang untuk belajar mengejar beasiswa kurasa lebih masuk akal jadi uang tabunganku bisa aku gunakan untuk hal lain." Jongin tersenyum puas. "Aku memang cerdas," gumam Jongin sedikit narsis memang. "Tapi belum tentu aku diterima, sudahlah, yang penting aku sudah berusaha." Jongin berdiri dari duduknya ia bereskan laptop, kabel cas, kipas, dan modem lalu ia masukkan barang-barang itu ke dalam kamar ia ingat masih memiliki pekerjaan lain yang harus dibereskan. Membereskan kardus-kardus yang dikirim Suho, kardus berisi barang-barang tak pentingnya.

"Aku ambil kardus baru." Gumam Jongin sambil berjongkok di depan lemari penyimpanan bawah, ia ambil dua kardus dalam keadaan terlipat, _cutter,_ dan lakban setelah semua barang yang ia inginkan sudah ada di tangan Jongin melangkah keluar.

Bibir tebal Jongin mengerucut melihat tumpukan kardus-kardus yang Xiumin sisihkan di dekat gudang reyot. Bukan, Jongin tak marah dengan Xiumin hanya saja kardus-kardus itu mengingatkannya pada wajah menyebalkan Suho. "Semoga dia tidak menikah sampai tua, semoga dia tidak mendapatkan jodoh, dasar lintah penghisap darah." Maki Jongin sambil melangkah mendekati tumpukan kardus. Ia angkat kardus di tumpukan teratas meletakkannya ke atas lantai, berjongkok, membuka lakban di permukaan kardus dengan _cutter_. Sebelumnya Jongin sudah menyiapkan kardus baru yang ia bawa dari dapur tadi.

"Tidak ada yang penting," gumam Jongin sambil mengeluarkan isi kardus, hanya kertas-kertas bekas tak berharga. "Apalagi ini!" Dengus Jongin sambil mendorong frame foto dirinya dengan Kris di bagian dasar kardus. Berikutnya ia dorong kardus itu sedikit menjauh dan mengambil kardus di tumpukan kedua dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ini bisa disimpan," ujar Jongin sambil mengangkat boneka beruang mungil berwarna cokelat muda dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau lucu sekali mana tega aku membuangmu lagipula kau hadiah dari Xiumin hyung bukan dari Naga Burik itu. Pot Kaktus, potnya bisa digunakan untuk menanam bunga lain disimpan saja." Jongin meletakkan pot plastik mungil ke samping kanan tubuhnya ia dorong kardus itu dan sekarang kardus terakhir.

"Pembohong," gerutu Jongin sambil mengangkat toples kaca bekas selai yang terisi banyak burung bangau mungil, ia melipat burung-burung bangau itu dengan susah payah selama empat bulan. "Aku berharap Kris setia ternyata dia selingkuh, tapi sayang juga kalau dibuang aku simpan saja. Aku tidak putus asa ditinggal Kris, enak saja!" pekik Jongin entah kepada siapa terkadang dia memang sangat lucu.

"Sudah tidak ada yang berharga." Ucap Jongin ia angkat kardus pertama dan membawanya turun ke bawah, menumpuknya di dekat tempat sampah. Jongin terengah-engah dia harus naik turun tangga sebanyak tiga kali ditambah kardus berat yang harus ia angkat. "Aaahhhh…," Jongin mendesah lega saat pantatnya bersentuhan dengan permukaan bangku kayu. Kedua mata indahnya menatap gedung-gedung tinggi di kejauhan. Ia ingat teman-temannya memiliki bermacam-macam impian tapi dirinya sama sekali tak memiliki impian besar mungkin itulah salah satunya kenapa dirinya sekarang bagaikan orang tak berguna. "Sudahlah." Putus Jongin ia berdiri dari bangku yang didudukinya kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mandi karena badannya sudah lumayan lengket. Setelah bersih-bersih tadi sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi Jongin menyimpan kardus berisi barang-barang yang ia sisihkan dari kardus yang dikirim Suho. Jongin memang tak pernah membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mandi, dia bukan tipe repot, Jongin itu tipe praktis. Jongin mengenakan kaos polos abu-abu, jins biru, dan sepatu kets merah.

"Aku memang tampan!" Jongin memekik girang sambil memeriksa penampilannya di depan cermin. "Sekarang aku mau main, Xiumin hyung bilang akan pulang sore dan membawa ayam goreng, dia melarangku untuk memasak jadi tidak ada hal lain kecuali main."

Jongin mengunci pintu dan berjalan dengan langkah-langkah panjang meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya, menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat karena kaki jenjang nan panjangnya. Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Jongdae hyung, aku ikut kumpul."

" _Baguslah, kebetulan baru aku yang datang Lay mungkin akan tiba sekitar sepuluh menit lagi."_

"Oke." Jawab Jongin, setelah sambungan telepon terputus Jongin memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana jins yang ia kenakan.

Jongin berlari-lari kecil menuju kafe tempatnya bertemu dengan kedua sahabat karibnya. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan banyaknya orang di depan kafe sepengetahuannya kafe ini bukan kafe mahal dan terkenal yang sering menjadi tempat nongkrong para selebritis atau kalangan atas. "Rampok? Teroris?" bisik Jongin dan tiba-tiba ia panik sendiri. Ia berniat untuk angkat kaki saat ponsel di saku belekangnya bergetar. "Halo Jongdae hyung."

" _Lewat pintu samping, di depan ada banyak orang kan?"_

"Ya."

" _Aku menunggumu di meja biasa."_

"Meja biasa yang mana, aku sering tidak ikut pertemuan kan? Lay hyung yang selalu datang."

" _Kau ini, di dekat jendela deretan….,"_ ucapan Jongdae terputus.

"Hyung!" Pekik Jongin.

" _Dekat jendela!"_ Jongdae berteriak saat sambungan mereka kembali namun hanya beberapa detik sebelum sambungan keduanya kembali terputus.

Jongin menatap tajam layar ponselnya. "Kurang ajar sekali," gumamnya kesal pada ponsel atau jaringan yang membuat komunikasinya dengan Jongdae terputus. "Pintu samping," Jongin berbicara pada dirinya sendiri ia melangkah cepat memutari bangunan kafe mencari pintu samping yang tadi Jongdae sebutkan. "Ah itu!" Jongin memekik girang ia berlari cepat mendekati pintu samping mendorong pintu itu dan melangkah masuk.

Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti ia meneliti setiap meja yang berada di dekat jendela. Ia melihat Jongdae melambaikan tangan padanya. Jongin membalas lambaian tangan Jongdae dan berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya. BRUK!

"Ah!" Jongin memekik pelan saat seseorang menabraknya.

"Maaf.'' Ucap orang asing itu, Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan ia tak tahu siapa orang yang menabraknya karena dia mengenakan topi.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Jongin sambil tersenyum si orang asing tak memberi tanggapan lagi dan berjalan mengacuhkan Jongin. Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahu kemudian kembali berjalan menghampiri Jongdae.

"Apa Jongdae hyung sudah lama menunggu di sini?"

"Baru lima belas menit, tapi aku yakin Lay hyung sepertinya lupa jika ada janji dengan kita berdua."

"Kenapa tidak mencoba menghubunginya?"

"Ah kau benar Jongin! Kenapa aku jadi ketularan pikun." Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat Jongdae. "Kau pesan sesuatu, hari ini aku yang traktir."

"Terimakasih _Hyung_." Balas Jongin. Berikutnya Jongin menulis pesanan kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya, seorang pelayan datang untuk mengambil pesanan Jongin. Jongdae terlihat masih sibuk berbicara jadi Jongin memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain sampai detik ini ia masih tak mengerti kenapa kafe sangat ramai.

Tak lama Jongdae kembali dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Lay hyung akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau sudah memesan sesuatu?" Jongin mengangguk. "Kita bertiga bisa makan apa saja." Ucapan Jongdae membuat Jongin tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa di luar banyak orang padahal suasana di dalam biasa-biasa saja."

"Ada artis di sini."

"Artis?"

"Ah atau model ya? Entahlah kau tau kan yang terkenal itu."

"Siapa? Terkenal kan banyak mana mungkin aku hapal seluruh orang terkenal di negeri ini?" cibir Jongin.

"Oh Sehun, aku yakin kau kenal di kan?"

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak pernah mengenal Oh Sehun hyung, aku hanya tahu dia dari media masa."

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Ah itu dia, dia keluar dari kafe." Jongin menoleh keluar mengikuti Jongdae, ia tak terlalu jelas melihat karena terlalu banyak kerumunan dan seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai Sehun sedang dikawal.

"Untuk apa dia kesini?"

"Ini kafe langganannya."

"Benarkah?!" Jongin memekik heran tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar. "Seorang Oh Sehun mengunjungi kafe sederhana seperti ini?" untuk pertanyaan yang ini Jongin berbisik.

"Menurut kabar seperti itu lebih jelasnya aku juga tidak tahu."

"Ahhh…, begitu." Balas Jongin sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Itu Lay hyung!" Jongin langsung menoleh kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Lay yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan senyum mengembang.

Ketiga sahabat itu duduk bersama dan menikmati makanan yang tadi dipesan oleh Jongin. "Aku dengar dari Xiumin hyung kau dipecat?"

"Itu benar." Balas Jongin ditengah-tengah kegiatannya mengunyah daging panggang yang dibungkus daun selada.

"Lalu rencanamu apa?" Jongdae bertanya setelah meminum jusnya.

"Aku masih mencoba mencari pekerjaan lain."

"Aku bisa membantumu Jongin." Ucap Lay.

"Ya _Hyung_ tapi nanti saat aku benar-benar sudah putus asa." Canda Jongin kemudian tertawa pelan.

Ketiganya menikmati menu makanan dan mengobrol bersama selama kurang lebih satu jam. Kemudian mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pulang karena Lay harus kembali ke kantornya, Jongdae juga harus bekerja. "Aku benar-benar tidak berharga," keluh Jongin sambil melangkah pelan menyusuri trotoar.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk waktunya para pembaca sekalian, untuk chapter ini Sehun muncul sebagai cameo hehehe, sabar ya para pembaca sekalian Sehun pasti muncul kok jadi sabar sedikit ya (ditimpuk sepatu) gak masalah kalo sepatunya bagus saya ambil bawa pulang (abaikan). Terimakasih untuk review kalian _**ucinaze, My Love Double B, Athiyyah417, cute, Rei14, chanzhr, kimkai88, ariska, elferani, njongah, Oh Kins, rahmahalrianti, Yessi94esy, Kim Jongin Kai, ulfah cuittybeams, KaiNieris, ohkim9488, kaerinkartika, nha shawol, novisaputri09, geash, kanzujackson jk, BabyCevy67, OhKimRae94.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**PERFECT MAID**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zang Yixing, Kim Jonmyeon, Kim Minseok**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Previous**

"Benarkah?!" Jongin memekik heran tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar. "Seorang Oh Sehun mengunjungi kafe sederhana seperti ini?" untuk pertanyaan yang ini Jongin berbisik.

"Menurut kabar seperti itu lebih jelasnya aku juga tidak tahu."

"Ahhh…, begitu." Balas Jongin sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Itu Lay hyung!" Jongin langsung menoleh kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Lay yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan senyum mengembang.

Ketiga sahabat itu duduk bersama dan menikmati makanan yang tadi dipesan oleh Jongin. "Aku dengar dari Xiumin hyung kau dipecat?"

"Itu benar." Balas Jongin ditengah-tengah kegiatannya mengunyah daging panggang yang dibungkus daun selada.

"Lalu rencanamu apa?" Jongdae bertanya setelah meminum jusnya.

"Aku masih mencoba mencari pekerjaan lain."

"Aku bisa membantumu Jongin." Ucap Lay.

"Ya _Hyung_ tapi nanti saat aku benar-benar sudah putus asa." Canda Jongin kemudian tertawa pelan.

Ketiganya menikmati menu makanan dan mengobrol bersama selama kurang lebih satu jam. Kemudian mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pulang karena Lay harus kembali ke kantornya, Jongdae juga harus bekerja. "Aku benar-benar tidak berharga," keluh Jongin sambil melangkah pelan menyusuri trotoar.

 **BAB TIGA**

 **APA KAU BERCANDA?**

"Jongin?!" Xiumin terkejut dengan Jongin yang berlari keluar dari kamar tidurnya dengan cepat. Mengancingkan kemeja dengan tergesa.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Balas Jongin sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Sarapan?!"

"Nanti saja." Balas Jongin kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepada Xiumin membuka pintu rumah dengan cepat dan berlari pergi.

Hari ini ia harus mengeluarkan ongkos tambahan untuk naik taksi karena orang yang menghubunginya tak suka dengan keterlambatan. jongin berdiri di pinggir jalan yang memperbolehkan taksi untuk berhenti dan menaik-turunkan penumpang. Ia melihat taksi dari kejauhan berharap taksi itu masih kosong lalu ia angkat jempol kanannya.

Taksi berhenti Jongin bersorak dalam hati kemudian ia bergegas membuka pintu penumpang taksi dan masuk. "COEX Mall tower." Jongin menyebut alamat yang ingin ia kunjungi.

"Wah, Anda memiliki apartemen yang berhadapan langsung dengan mall terbesar di Gangnam?!" Bahkan sang supir taksi terkejut.

"Bukan, saya akan bekerja di sana."

"Ahhh." Jongin tahu dengan pasti sekarang pandangan si sopir taksi pasti berubah terhadap dirinya.

Jongin tidak mengecek berapa lama waktu yang ditempuhnya dari kawasan pinggiran _Gangnam_ ke pusat kota _Gangnam_ , apartemen yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya sungguh memesona bahkan kantor pusat _Bizzare_ tak semegah ini. Yang jelas tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit saat lalu lintas lancar dari tempat tinggalnya ke pusat kota. Jongin langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki gedung apartemen.

Jongin merasa bingung bercampur takut saat seorang pria besar kekar dan berseragam menghampirinya. "Selamat pagi Tuan, Anda bukan penghuni apartemen ini kan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku ingin ke lantai dua puluh, seseorang bernama Oh Jeon memanggil saya untuk datang setelah saya mengirim lamaran dua hari yang lalu."

"Ah baiklah silakan ke resepsionis dulu Tuan." Si pria kekar berseragam mengarahkan Jongin ke meja resepsionis. Jongin sempat menoleh ke belakang dia melihat si pria kekar mengikutinya menuju meja resepsionis.

"Selamat pagi Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Resepsionis cantik dengan seragam hijau muda dan rambut digelung rapi menyambut kedatangan Jongin dengan ramah.

"Lantai dua puluh."

"Anda sudah membuat janji?" Jongin mengangguk. "Nama Anda Tuan?"

"Kim Jongin."

Si resepsionis cantik itu mengangkat gagang telepon, selain penjagaan ketat bahkan di depan ada respsionis yang memastikan bahwa pengunjung yang bukan penghuni apartemen harus dihentikan terlebih dahulu dan diinterogasi. Sambil menungg, Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya meneliti setiap jengkal kemewahan yang ditawarkan di apartemen kelas satu ini.

"Anda akan diantar ke lantai dua puluh sekarang."

"Terimakasih banyak." Jongin tersenyum ramah si pria besar berseragam tadi melangkah mendekati Jongin dan mengisyaratkan kepadanya untuk berjalan mengikuti.

Tak ada obrolan atau sekedar sapaan ramah yang tercipta kala Jongin dan si pria berbadan kekar itu memasuki lift. Jongin bahkan tak tahu nama si pria besar itu, tidak ada tanda pengenal pada seragamnya. Meski Jongin merasa ganjil ia tak akan bertanya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di lantai dua puluh, sebenarnya Jongin juga merasa aneh kenapa tidak ada orang lain yang naik lift bersama dengan dirinya.

Pintu lift terbuka. "Anda sudah ditunggu." Ucap si pria kekar dengan suara berat yang membuat Jongin berjingkat kaget. Perlahan Jongin melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan lift, denting halus terdengar, pintu lift tertutup dan Jongin seorang diri sekarang. Hanya ada pintu tunggal otomatis Jongin mendekati pintu tunggal di hadapannya itu.

Pintu terbuka bahkan sebelum Jongin benar-benar mendekat. Seorang wanita anggun dalam balutan gaun biru muda terlihat, tersenyum lebar menyapanya. "Masuk, aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu." Tanpa menjawab Jongin melangkah, menurut.

Apa yang ada di dalam apartemen sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata Jongin belum pernah menyaksikan kemewahan semacam ini secara langsung. "Silakan duduk." Jongin kembali menurut.

"Aku Jeon, ternyata kau lebih manis dari fotomu. Syarat bekerja di sini cukup mudah kau tinggal di sini dan jangan membuka mulutmu kepada siapapun tentang apa yang kau lihat di sini, mengerti?"

"Saya tinggal dengan sahabat baikku tidak mungkin saya tidak memberitahunya."

"Katakan saja kau bekerja dengan seorang perempuan paruh baya bernama Jeon jangan memberitahu lebih banyak lagi. Apa kau bersedia?" Jongin terlihat ragu. "Jika kau bersedia gajimu aku naikkan tiga kali lipat."

"Tidak, tidak, saya bersedia tapi gaji saya dengan gaji sesuai dalam perjanjian saja."

Jeon terkekeh pelan. "Kau orang pertama yang menolak uangku, menarik Kim Jongin, kau sangat menarik." Jeon menjetikkan jari telunjuk dengan ibu jarinya, seorang pelayan muda berjas putih mendekat memberikan map putih kepada Jeon. "Kontrakmu, lalu kau bisa pulang dan berpamitan kepada sahabatmu atau kau bisa bekerja mulai besok pagi, aku akan mengirimkan daftar tugas yang harus kau kerjakan nanti malam.

"Mengenai urusan tinggal bersama bagaimana?"

"Ya kau harus tinggal bersama dan mengawasi putraku, melaporkan kapan dia ada di rumah kapan dia meninggalkan rumah padaku. Mengerti?" Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ingat satu hal penting ini Jongin."

"Ya, Nyonya." Jongin berucap lembut dan sopan sementara perhatiannya penuh tertuju pada Nyonya besar di hadapannya.

"Apapun yang putraku katakan hanya aku yang bisa memecatmu, mengerti?"

"Iya Nyonya."

"Baiklah kau bisa pulang sekarang Jongin."

"Terimakasih nyonya Jeon." Jongin berdiri dari duduknya membungkukkan badan dengan hormat kemudian pengawal Jeon mengawal Jongin meninggalkan apartemen.

Jeon tersenyum simpul sambil mengangkat gelas Wine dan menyesapnya. "Apa ada yang menarik hati Anda, Nyonya?"

"Bibi Nam, aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik."

"Bukankah Tuan Muda paling benci jika Anda mengirimkan pelayan?"

"Ya, aku tahu Bibi, sekarang yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menunggu, kita tunggu berapa lama Jongin bisa bertahan."

BRAK! Jeon hanya tersenyum mendengar bantingan pintu itu. "Bibi bisa pergi biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini."

"Baik Nyonya Muda."

Jeon menoleh tersenyum menatap putranya menampakkan wajah tenang yang sangat cocok dengan kecantikan alaminya. "Ibu mengirimkan pelayan untukku?!"

"Ya, Sayang."

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya menderita kita lihat saja siapa yang menang."

"Ibu terima tantanganmu." Sehun mendengus kemudian berjalan dengan langkah panjang-panjang meninggalkan ibu kandungnya di ruang keluarga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei sudah pulang."

"Halo _Hyung_."

"Darimana?" Jongin tak langsung menjawab ia terlebih dulu mengambil air minum di dapur kemudian duduk di hadapan Xiumin. Jongin meminum seluruh air di dalam gelas dan meletakkan gelas kosong ke atas meja pendek.

"Aku mendapat pekerjaan."

"Benarkah?!" Xiumin memekik bahagia, Jongin mengangguk pelan ia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Xiumin nanti setelah dia bercerita tentang pekerjaan barunya.

"Kau diterima di perusahaan mana?"

"Ah itu hmmm—bagaimana mengatakannya ya—aku tidak bekerja untuk perusahaan."

"Lalu?!"

"Aku…, bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga." Xiumin melongo dengan mulut menganga. Jongin sudah menduga reaksi Xiumin akan seperti itu. "Gajinya besar aku bisa menabung untuk S2."

"Ah baiklah—baiklah Jongin, memang mengejutkan tapi apapun pekerjaanmu aku mendukungmu semoga kau bisa bekerja dengan baik dan tidak mendapat masalah lagi." Ucap Xiumin tulus.

"Terimakasih _Hyung_." Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Kapan kau mulai bekerja?"

"Besok pagi dan _Hyung_ ada kemungkinan aku harus tinggal di sana, maksudku aku merawat orangtua."

"Ahhh…, begitu. Tidak apa-apa aku selalu mendukungmu." Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat Xiumin, sangat jarang kan memiliki sahabat setia. "Karena kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan bagaimana jika kita membuat perayaan?"

"Perayaan?"

"Iya, perayaan."

"Perayaan seperti apa?"

"Seperti—makan di luar, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku setuju."

"Bagus!" Xiumin memekik girang sambil bertepuk tangan, Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan laki-laki yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu. "Mandilah, aku akan menunggumu."

"Siap _Hyung_!" Jongin memekik ditambah dengan sikap sempurna sambil menunggu Jongin, Xiumin memilih untuk membuka aplikasi _game_ pada ponselnya dan mulai bermain.

Dua puluh menit kemudian barulah Jongin muncul mengenakan celana jins biru, sepatu kets putih, dan sweter putih. Meski sekarang musim panas namun suhu di malam hari bisa berubah dingin tiba-tiba. "Aku siap."

"Ayo kalau begitu. Tunggu aku ambil jaket dulu untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Aku tunggu di luar, _Hyung_ yang mengunci pintunya ya!" Pekik Jongin memberitahu pada Xiumin yang sudah berada di dalam kamar sekarang.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, waktu yang tepat untuk keluar jika mengingat kedisplinan Xiumin ia yakin mereka akan pulang sebelum pukul sebelas malam. "Lumayan dingin." Ucap Jongin sambil menggosok kedua lengannya.

"Begini saja sudah dingin?" Jongin menoleh kepada Xiumin yang sedang mengunci pintu. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahan dingin ya." Sambung Xiumin sambil berjalan mendekati Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Xiumin. "Kita bergegas supaya tidak pulang terlalu larut, besok kau sudah mulai bekerja kan?"

"Ya _Hyung_."

"Ayo!" Ajak Xiumin sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kanan Jongin.

Tempat yang menjadi sasaran perayaan Xiumin dan Jongin adalah warung tenda pinggir jalan. Warung tenda itu terletak di kawasan kampus SNU karena warung tenda yang ada di pusat kota _Gangnam_ sudah sangat jarang ditemui mungkin karena orang-orang di sana terlalu jual mahal, dan makan di warung tenda dianggap menurunkan derajat. Benar-benar pemikiran yang aneh.

Dengan berjalan kaki butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk sampai di warung tenda, Xiumin melangkah masuk terlebih dulu kemudian disusul Jongin. "Xiumin."

"Bibi Kwon." Xiumin membalas sapaan si pemilik warung dengan ramah. "Pesanlah Jongin, aku yang traktir."

"Tidak _Hyung_ aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan. Aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Baiklah." Balas Xiumin tak ingin berdebat karena satu alasan, perutanya sudah memberontak sekarang. "Aku mau _Ojingeo_ dan _Kimbap._ "

"Lalu?"

"Soju."

"Oke. _Hyung_ cari tempat duduk biar aku yang membawa pesanannya." Xiumin mengangguk patuh kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Bibi _Ojingeo_ satu porsi, _Kimbap_ dua porsi, _Odeng_ satu porsi, dan dua botol Soju."

"Baiklah."

Jongin memperhatikan Bibi Kwon menyiapkan pesanan yang ia sebutkan tadi dengan takjub. Melihat bagaimana sang Bibi yang sudah cukup berumur itu dengan cekatan mengambil mangkuk-mangkuk sterofom dan menuang gorengan gurita atau _Ojingeo,_ meletakkan empat tusuk sate ikan atau _Odeng_ , dan _Kimbap_ yang mirip _Sushi_. Terakhir menyerahkan dua botol Soju kepada Jongin.

"Delapan ribu won." Jongin merogoh saku belakangnya dan menyerahkan uang kertas dengan nominal sepuluh ribu won. "Ini kembaliannya." Jongin menerima kembalian dua ribu won berupa dua lembar uang kertas seribu won.

Empat sterofom berada di tangan kanan Jongin karena sterofom itu berukuran kecil sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa botol Soju. Sesampainya di meja Xiumin membantu menurunkan semua makanan dan Soju ke atas meja. "Malam ini cukup ramai." Ucap Jongin sambil mendudukkan dirinya ke atas kursi plastik.

"Hmm, sebenarnya setiap malam selalu ramai apalagi jika besok hari libur bisa dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari ini dan warung tutup pukul dua pagi."

" _Hyung_ sering datang ke tempat ini ya?"

"Dulu, sebelum kau ikut tinggal bersamaku karena aku kesepian."

"Kalau aku tinggal di tempat kerjaku bagaimana denganmu _Hyung_?"

"Mungkin aku akan mengajak Lay hyung. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus ah ya _Hyung_ kemarin aku bertemu dengan Lay dan Jongdae hyung."

"Benarkah?! Aku rindu dengan mereka, aku tidak bisa ikut karena sibuk."

Jongin tersenyum kemudian menepuk bahu kanan Xiumin. "Semangatlah untuk kuliah S3-mu _Hyung_." Xiumin tersenyum kemudian mencomot _Odeng_ pertamanya sementara Jongin memakan Kimbap pertamanya tanpa sumpit langsung dengan tangan, terlihat cukup menjijikan tapi siapa yang peduli dengan urusan itu.

Seperti biasa Jongin tak bisa menghabiskan Sojunya, ia tak terlalu kuat dengan alkohol alhasil botol Sojunya hanya terminum tak sampai seperempat. Jongin hanya mengerutkan dahinya melihat bagaimana hebatnya Xiumin minum, seolah minuman keras seperti Soju tak ubahnya air mineral.

"Kau tak minum lagi?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku bisa mabuk."

Xiumin terkekeh pelan. "Ya ampun Jongin aku benar-benar heran denganmu, tidak tahan dingin, tidak tahan alkohol, kau ini lucu sekali." Bibir Jongin mengerucut mendengar ejekan Xiumin. "Aku merasa kau manis sekali, ah bukan hanya aku sih yang berpikir kau manis beberapa temanku juga mengagumimu."

"Apa?!" Jongin memekik tertahan. "Jangan bercanda _Hyung_."

"Untuk apa aku bercanda denganmu, aku tidak pernah bohong kau tahu sendiri."

Jongin mengangguk pelan, percaya dengan ucapan Xiumin. Selama ini Xiumin memang tidak pernah berbohong sepanjang ingatan Jongin semenjak keduanya mulai bersahabat. "Memangnya siapa yang mengagumiku _Hyung_?"

"Minho, Taemin, Jonghyun, Onew, Siwon hyung, Kyuhyun hyung, Jongdae, Kyungsoo. Nah, aku sudah menyebutkan semua nama yang aku tahu."

"Wow aku tak menyangka ada orang yang memperhatikan aku." Balas Jongin kemudian tersenyum simpul.

Satu setengah jam kemudian setelah semua makanan ludes dan botol Soju kosong meski sebagian besar isi Soju berada di dalam perut Xiumin. Keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan warung tenda pinggir jalan. Xiumin dan Jongin berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar, Xiumin tak mengenakan jaket yang ia bawa karena efek alkohol yang sudah menghangatkan tubuhnya karena itu jaket yang ia bawa dari rumah diikatkan pada pinggangnya. "Tidak ingin melewati pusat kota?"

"Tidak _Hyung_ , aku ingin cepat sampai dan segera tidur. Besok aku harus berangkat pagi."

"Ah begitu—besok aku masuk siang. Ya sudah kapan-kapan saja kita ke pergi ke pusat kota bagaimana?"

"Untuk apa?!" Jongin memekik kemudian diiringi oleh suara tawanya yang renyah.

"Melihat-lihat toko mahal."

Jawaban Xiumin membuat Jongin tertawa keras. "Ah ya ampun _Hyung_ , kapan ya kita bisa membeli salah satu barang mahal di _Gangnam?_ Ah tapi kalau _Hyung_ pasti bisa, kalau _Hyung_ mau."

"Aku tidak berminat untuk melakukannya."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam mendengar jawaban Xiumin kemudian ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Xiumin karena merasa dingin.

"Mau memakai jaketku?" Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan, berikutnya Xiumin melepas jaket yang ia ikatkan pada pinggangnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jongin.

"Terimakasih _Hyung_."

"Sama-sama, aku tak menyangka kau akan jadi pembantu rumah tangga Jongin."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jika aku diposisimu aku pasti tak akan mau menerima pekerjaan seperti itu. Aku kagum padamu, kau sangat hebat, mandiri, dan kuat."

Jongin benar-benar tersipu mendengar kalimat Xiumin yang sebenarnya berlebihan. "Aku sudah mengatakan pada kedua orangtuaku tentang pilihan hidupku _Hyung_. Aku harus bertanggungjawab penuh terhadap pilihanku."

"Karena itu aku merasa kau sangat hebat Jongin." Xiumin tersenyum tulus.

"Terimakasih." Gumam Jongin pelan, ia tak pernah mendapat penghargaan dan kalimat Xiumin mampu membuatnya terharu.

"Ayo bergegas sebelum kau kehilangan waktu tidur lebih banyak lagi." Ucap Xiumin sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya, tentu saja hanya Xiumin yang berjalan cepat sedangkan Jongin karena kakinya panjang ia sama sekali tak kesulitan untuk mengejar langkah kaki Xiumin.

Jongin berdiri di belkang Xiumin menunggunya membuka pintu setelah pintu terbuka keduanya bergegas masuk, melepas sepatu menatanya dengan rapi karena tidak ada rak sepatu. "Siapa yang ke kamar mandi dulu?"

" _Hyung_ saja." Balas Jongin sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang serbaguna.

"Baik." balas Xiumin singkat.

Jongin mendaratkan pantatnya ke atas lantai tak berlapis karpet. Ponselnya bergetar ia raih ponsel dan memeriksanya. "Ah nyonya Jeon, ada apa?" gumam Jongin sambil membuka menu pesan singkat. Jongin membaca setiap tulisan yang tertera dengan teliti. "Menu makanan, kenapa teratur seperti ini? Apa putra nyonya Jeon itu seorang model, aktor, selebritis?" Jongin menggaruk pelipis kanannya karena bingung. "Sudahlah, sekarang apa sebaiknya aku membalas pesan beliau ya?" Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Aku balas saja."

Baik Nyonya , balasan singkat itu yang Jongin kirimkan pada nyonya Jeon. Jongin meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di sana menebak-nebak apa yang akan ia hadapi esok pagi. "Sudahlah, tidak membantu." Ucap Jongin memutuskan berbagai bayangan di dalam benaknya yang ternyata tak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Jongin aku ke kamar dulu." Ucap Xiumin setelah urusannya di kamar mandi selesai. Jongin mengangguk pelan setelah Xiumin masuk kamar barulah Jongin beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Setelah urusan di kamar mandi selesai Jongin kembali ke ruang serbaguna untuk mengambil ponsel yang tadi sengaja ditinggalkannya. " _Hyung_ ," bisik Jongin saat membuka pintu kamar dan melihat kasur untuknya sudah tergelar di atas lantai dengan rapi. Xiumin tidur dalam posisi miring ke kanan, dari napasnya yang teratur Jongin yakin Xiumin sudah terlelap.

Iapun berbaring menyelimuti tubuhnya setelah terlebih dahulu mengecas ponselnya. "Selamat tidur _Hyung_ , selamat tidur Jongin." Gumamnya dan Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya diiringi harapan agar esok hari semuanya berjalan dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alarm Jongin berbunyi pukul lima pagi, si pemilik ponsel menggeliat pelan ini adalah sejarah bangun terpagi yang pernah ia catat dalam hidupnya. Ia paksa kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat untuk terbuka, ia dudukkan tubuhnya yang menjerit ingin direbahkan kembali. "Bangunlah Jongin." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Berikutnya ia menoleh ke kanan dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna rasa kantuknya sirna seketika. "Xiumin hyung sudah bangun?" entah ia bertanya pada siapa, mengingat kamar tak memiliki penghuni lain kecuali dirinya seorang.

Kasur lipat yang seharusnya ada di sisi kirinya telah menghilang. Jongin bergegas bangki dan merapikat kasur lipatnya, setengah sadar karena itu kegiatan yang seharusnya bisa berlangsung cepat menjadi memakan waktu. Ia tumpuk kasur lipat miliknya di sudut ruangan kemudian keluar kamar. Aroma harum menyapa hidungnya. " _Hyung_ sudah bangun?!"

"Ya, aku sengaja bangun pagi menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Hari ini hari pertamamu untuk bekerja." Xiumin menjelaskan.

"Ah _Hyung_ ," bisik Jongin. "Jangan membuatku terharu."

"Ayo makan sudah siap setelah makan kau bisa mandi karena tubuhmu sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan suhu di dalam rumah aku yakin kau tidak akan kedinginan saat mandi nanti."

Jongin mengangguk pelan kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Xiumin dan duduk di atas lantai dengan meja pendek di hadapannya. "Masak apa?"

"Sederhana hanya omelet telur dengan sosis dan daun bawang."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Kau tidak suka?" Sepertinya Xiumin salah mengartikan gumaman Jongin.

"Bukan begitu _Hyung_. Aku bisa makan apapun." Terang Jongin membuat senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Xiumin.

"Ayo makan, mau tambahan saos?"

"Tidak, begini saja sudah enak kok. Terimakasih _Hyung_."

"Sama-sama." balas Xiumin sambil mengacak rambut Jongin dengan gemas. "Apa kau merasa gugup sekarang?"

"Lumayan tapi aku mencoba untuk tak terlalu memikirkannya."

"Itu benar, nikmati saja, jangan terlalu banyak membebani dirimu sendiri." Jongin tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan Xiumin.

Setelah omelet berpindah tempat dari piring ke dalam perut serta isi air putih dalam gelas menghilang Jongin memutuskan untuk mandi dan Xiumin dia mencuci piring, gelas, mangkuk, serta wajan teflon yang kotor.

Lima belas menit kemudian Jongin tampak rapi dengan jins hitam, kaos lengan panjang hitam, dan ransel. "Kau tampak seperti mau kuliah." Goda Xiumin, Jongin hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi.

"Aku berangkat _Hyung_ sampai nanti." Jongin berpamitan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Xiumin yang mengantarnya sampai di ujung tangga.

"Sepagi ini?"

"Ya, aku sudah dikirimi pesan oleh bosku."

"Aku antar sampai pintu."

"Terimakasih _Hyung_."

Jongin melambaikan tangannya kepada Xiumin yang berdiri di ambang pintu, Xiumin tersenyum lebar membalas lambaian tangannya. Jongin bersiul-siul pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga.

"Kim Jongin." Seseorang menghadang Jongin di ujung tangga.

"Ya, Anda siapa?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara yang ia buat agar terdengar tidak gugup dan terdengar tenang.

"Nyonya Jeon memberi perintah kepada saya untuk menjemput Anda."

Jongin melangkah mundur menjauhi pria kekar botak di hadapannya, nyonya Hyengomi tak mengatakan apa-apa wajar kan jika Jongin curiga. "Tapi Nyonya…," kalimat Jongin terhenti saat ponselnya bergetar panggilan dari nyonya Jeon. "Iya Nyonya."

" _Jongin aku menyuruh salah satu sopirku untuk menjemputmu, dia botak, tinggi, dan berbadan kekar, aku berharap kau tidak ketakutan."_

"Ahhh, begitu rupanya, terimakasih Nyonya. Sopir yang Anda maksud sudah sampai." Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Jongin melempar senyuman manisnya dan membungkukkan badan sebagai permintaan maaf. "Terimakasih sudah menjemput saya Tuan."

"Tidak masalah, silakan masuk." Jongin mengangguk canggung bagaimana tidak si sopir membukakan pintu mobil mewah untuknya. Mobil yang hanya bisa Jongin bayangkan. Di dalam mobil Jongin berulang kali melirik ponselnya, mengecek pulsa, melakukan tindakan tak berguna itu untuk menekan rasa gugupnya bermain _game_ terdengar tidak sopan untuk dilakukan sekarang.

COEX Mall yang megah menyambut penglihatan Jongin namun ia tak merasa tertarik sekarang, mungkin karena dirinya terlalu gugup sekarang. Jongin turun dari mobil ia sempat bingung karena si sopir kiriman nyonya Jeon tak mengikutiya memasuki gedung apartemen. "Jongin!" Panggilan itu mengejutkan Jongin.

"Nyonya Jeon."

"Aku datang untuk memberikan kartu ini padamu, kau bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen tanpa perlu mengetikkan kode. Jadi kau bisa masuk kapanpun yang kau inginkan tanpa ada yang bisa menghalangimu."

Kening Jongin berkerut. "Kenapa saya merasa kedatangan saya tak diinginkan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" nyonya Jeon tertawa pelan setelah melempar pertanyaan itu kepada Jongin. Pertanyaan yang tak mampu Jongin jawab. "Di hari pertamamu aku akan mengantarmu sampai di depan pintu apartemen."

"Terimakasih Nyonya." Ucap Jongin sambil membungkukkan badannya. Selanjutnya Jongin tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun terlalu canggung untuk berbincang akrab dengan orang yang memiliki jarak usia terlampau jauh, juga strata ekonomi yang terlalu tinggi tak tergapai. Pintu lift terbuka Jongin menoleh ke belakang.

"Jongin bersemangatlah!" ucap nyonya Jeon sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan beliau dan mengangkatnya ke udara setelah itu pintu lift tertutup, Jongin hanya bisa berdiri keheranan.

"Kenapa ini semakin aneh," gumam Jongin kepada dirinya sendiri. Iapun melangkah mendekati pintu masuk apartemen, mengangkat kartu hitam yang tadi diberikan oleh nyonya Jeon. Menggeseknya pada tempat kartu yang sudah disediakan. Suara denting pelan terdengar dan pintu terbuka sedikit. Jongin mendorong pintu itu kemudian melangkah masuk. "Ya ampun!" Pekik Jongin tertahan, melihat keadaan rumah yang mirip medan perang. Sampah-sampah berserakan, sofa, kursi, dan meja bergeser tak beraturan. Peralatan dapur berserakan dan karpet yang jelas-jelas sekali tertumpahi sesuatu yan terlihat seperti muntahan.

"Benarkah ini apartemen yang sama dengan apartemen kemarin?" Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri yang tentu saja tak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih review kalian _**ariska, LangitSenja, sukmawindia, cute, My Love Double B, HurHur Seungyeon, alv, elferani, Rei14, BabyCevy67, ohkim9488, ucinaze, Shella204, geash, Athiyyah417, diannurmayasari15, GYUSATAN, ulfah cuittybeams, Oh Kins, nha shawol, kanzujackson jk, chanzhr, KaiNieris, novisaputri09, wijayanti628.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

**PERFECT MAID**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zang Yixing, Kim Jonmyeon, Kim Minseok**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI**

 **Rating: T-M**

Halo ini chapter empat yang sudah menunggu kemunculan si tampan Oh Sehun, dia sudah muncul di sini. Selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all

 **Previous**

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" nyonya Jeon tertawa pelan setelah melempar pertanyaan itu kepada Jongin. Pertanyaan yang tak mampu Jongin jawab. "Di hari pertamamu aku akan mengantarmu sampai di depan pintu apartemen."

"Terimakasih Nyonya." Ucap Jongin sambil membungkukkan badannya. Selanjutnya Jongin tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun terlalu canggung untuk berbincang akrab dengan orang yang memiliki jarak usia terlampau jauh, juga strata ekonomi yang terlalu tinggi tak tergapai. Pintu lift terbuka Jongin menoleh ke belakang.

"Jongin bersemangatlah!" ucap nyonya Jeon sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan beliau dan mengangkatnya ke udara setelah itu pintu lift tertutup, Jongin hanya bisa berdiri keheranan.

"Kenapa ini semakin aneh," gumam Jongin kepada dirinya sendiri. Iapun melangkah mendekati pintu masuk apartemen, mengangkat kartu hitam yang tadi diberikan oleh nyonya Jeon. Menggeseknya pada tempat kartu yang sudah disediakan. Suara denting pelan terdengar dan pintu terbuka sedikit. Jongin mendorong pintu itu kemudian melangkah masuk. "Ya ampun!" Pekik Jongin tertahan, melihat keadaan rumah yang mirip medan perang. Sampah-sampah berserakan, sofa, kursi, dan meja bergeser tak beraturan. Peralatan dapur berserakan dan karpet yang jelas-jelas sekali ternodai oleh sesuatu yan terlihat seperti muntahan.

"Benarkah ini apartemen yang sama dengan apartemen kemarin?" Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri yang tentu saja tak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban.

 **BAB EMPAT**

Jongin menelan ludah dengan susah payah ponselnya bergetar panggilan dari nyonya Jeon sepertinya hal ini sering terjadi buktinya si nyonya besar seolah memiliki firasat dan langsung menghubungi Jongin. "Saya Nyonya."

" _Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"_

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam mendengar nada bicara sang Nyonya Besar. "Ya." Jongin membalas singkat.

" _Separah apa?"_

"Sangat berantakan Nyonya."

" _Baiklah, kau bersihkan saja yang bisa dibersihkan yang tidak bisa, buang saja jika kau perlu bantuan hubungi aku. Akan aku kirimkan pasukan pembantu, bersemangatlah Jongin. Setelah itu kau hanya cukup membuatkan makanan untuk Sehun, dia hanya makan buah, dia model."_

"Ya Nyonya." Jongin menyimpan ponselnya menarik napas dalam-dalam beruntung hari ini dia sudah mengenakan pakaian yang cukup nyaman untuk bekerja. "Baiklah kita lihat apa saja yang harus dikerjakan." Ucap Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Berikutnya Jongin mulai berjalan cepat memeriksa setiap sudut apartemen, sangat berantakan tapi yang paling mengerikan hanya ruang keluarga sementara ruangan lain masih bisa dikatakan wajar.

Hal pertama yang Jongin lakukan adalah membersihkan dapur. Mencuci semua peralatan dapur yang tergeletak di atas lantai kemudian menyimpan, memeriksa isi lemari pendingin. Lemari pendingin masih sangat rapi karena tidak banyak bahan makanan yang ada di sana hanya buah, sayur, susu, dan telur. "Kenapa telurnya tidak dipecahkan?" Jongin bingung sendiri. "Jika berniat mengacau seharusnya telur-telur ini dimanfaatkan." Sambungnya.

Setelah acara membersihkan dapur selesai Jongin memutuskan untuk membuat salad buah sesuai dengan instruksi nyonya Jeon. "Dia hanya makan salad buah, apa dia tidak mati kelaparan?" Jongin bergegas membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil bahan untuk membuat salad buah karena ada banyak pekerjaan yang menunggunya.

Seperempat semangka, seperempat melon, satu buah jeruk, dan satu buah apel. Ia cuci semua buah itu dan mengupasnya, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan memotong dalam ukuran yang dirasa pas kecuali jeruk karena Jongin hanya perlu mengeluarkan isinya. Menaruh seluruh potongan buah dalam mangkuk, menambahkan parutan keju dan susu kental manis di atas potongan buah. "Selesai, pekerjaan yang lain aku siap!" Ucapnya bersemangat sambil menaruh mangkuk berisi salad buah ke atas konter dan menutupinya dengan tudung saji.

Sasaran kedua Jongin adalah ruang keluarga, merapikan sofa, membuang seluruh sampah bungkus makanan dan minuman ringan, menyedot debu, mengepel, menarik karpet yang terkena muntahan ke belakang, tempat mencuci besar. Menyikat karpet, menjemurnya di luar beruntung karena lantai teratas berarti memiliki fasilitas atap gedung. Susah payah menjemut karpet, hingga Jongin tidak menyadari sesuatu yang menarik.

"Wow ada taman di sini!" Pekik Jongin gembira, sayangnya taman di atap terlihat sekarat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terpaku memandangi keadaan apartemennya yang kelewat rapi dan bersih. "Dia bisa bertahan sehari tapi lihat saja besok." Geramnya. "Dimana pembantu baru itu sekarang?!" Sehun merasa amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun dia langsung berlari memeriksa setiap ruangan di dalam apartemennya namun tak menemukan si pembantu baru yang sang ibu kirimkan.

Dan Sehun menemukan si pembantu baru berada di atap apartemennya, sedang membereskan taman sekaratnya. "Hentikan itu." ucapan datar Sehun menarik perhatian Jongin. Jongin yang sedang mencabuti batang bunga daisy yang mati langsung berdiri memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun. "Tinggalkan tamanku."

"Saya berusaha menyelamatkan taman Anda dan membuatnya kembali indah tidak seperti makam."

"Sudah aku katakan tinggalkan tamanku!" Sehun berteriak kencang.

"Baiklah saya akan pergi, tidak perlu berteriak ya ampun Anda ini dramatis sekali." Jongin menggerutu sambil menjatuhkan batang pohon daisy dari tangan kanannya kemudian berlalu melewati Sehun.

"Kau mau kemana?!"

"Istirahat, pekerjaan saya sudah selesai. Saya sudah mengerjakan semua daftar tugas yang dikirim nyonya Jeon."

"Kau belum mengerjakan tugas yang aku berikan."

"Sudah, saya sudah mengerjakan semua tugas yang telah Anda buat, sudah membereskan ruang keluarga yang mirip kapal pecah, saya juga sudah membersihkan karpet bekas muntahan. Semuanya beres dan Anda tidak bisa memerintah saya lagi karena saya sudah melaporkan semuanya pada nyonya Jeon.

"Kau…," geram Sehun karena merasa diremehkan oleh si pembantu baru. Sehun melangkah cepat menuju dapur si pembantu baru sudah menghilang mungkin dia sudah kembali ke kamar dan itu sangat menyebalkan, diacuhkan, seorang Oh Sehun yang hebat dan terkenal tidak pernah diacuhkan.

PYAR! "Kali ini apa yang diinginkan Tuan Muda manja itu." Jongin menggerutu, dengan malas ia melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar mendengar sesuatu yang pecah dengan suara keras dan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur.

Sehun menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. "Kau memberi susu dan keju pada salad buahku, apa kau ingin aku gemuk?!"

"Keju dan susu adalah sumber lemak hewani yang bagus." Balas Jongin.

"Aku tidak mau memakan ini!" Jongin mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun. "Kau benar-benar tidak becus!"

"Daripada marah-marah bagaimana jika Anda memakan sisa buah di dalam lemari es." Jongin membalas tanpa rasa takut, Sehun melempar tatapan tajam terbaiknya, Jongin hanya mengedipkan kedua mata bulatnya dengan sangat polos. Sehun benar-benar frustasi, dan Jongin menganggap Sehun adalah tuan muda yang suka mendramatisir dan sangat manja. Sama sekali tidak menakutkan apalagi mengancam.

"Bersihkan sampah ini dan bawakan potongan buah ke kamarku bersama dengan air mineral." Sehun memberi perintah, Jongin tak menanggapi. Jongin menoleh menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauhinya.

"Astaga dia lebih parah dari Suho, aku benar-benar ingin membotaki rambutnya," gerutu Jongin dan meski sangat kesal Jongin tetap membersihkan pecahan piring, membuang potongan-potongan buah ke dalam tempat sampah dan mengepel lantai yang kotor karena keju dan susu kental manis.

Setelah acara bersih-bersih dadakan selesai, Jongin bergegas mencuci tangan dan menyiapkan potongan buah untuk Sehun. "Jangan berulah lagi setelah ini." Pinta Jongin di dalam hati saat berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Jongin mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sehun.

"Masuk." Kalimat dingin, singkat, dan datar dari Sehun membuat Jongin ingin sekali memaki si penghuni kamar. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, menekan amarahnya, Jongin mendorong pelan pintu kamar Sehun. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Jongin meletakkan mangkuk berisi potongan buah ke atas meja nakas Sehun.

Sehun yang tadi duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan bermain dengan ponselnya langsung berdiri dan meraih mangkuk berisi potongan buah yang Jongin bawa. "Aku hanya makan Semangka dan Apel."

"Anda bisa mengabaikan potongan melon dan jeruknya."

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu pekerjaanmu?"

"Saya tahu Tuan tapi Anda juga harus memberitahu semua yang Anda inginkan."

"Cari tahu sendiri kau digaji untuk itu."

"Maaf tapi saya tidak bisa membaca pikiran Anda tuan muda Oh Sehun."

"Berhenti membantahku pembantu!"

"Saya memiliki nama, Tuan Muda, nama saya Jongin."

"Siapa yang peduli." Dengus Sehun.

"Tuan Muda Oh Sehun sebaiknya kita hidup dengan rukun agar tak mempersulit satu sama lain."

"Pintu apartemenku terbuka lebar jika kau berniat untuk pergi."

"Saya tidak akan pergi."

"Kenapa? Apa ibuku memberimu upah yang sangat besar?" kali ini keduanya berdiri berhadapan Jongin menajamkan tatapannya kepada Sehun. "Apa-apaan tatapan itu? Kau berniat melawanku?" Sehun mengintimidasi dengan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. Jongin tidak mundur dan tatapannya masih tajam, tak terpengaruh dengan intimidasi Sehun. "Berapa uang yang kau butuhkan aku bisa memberikan berapapun, katakan saja jika orangtuamu tak mampu untuk membiayai hidupmu. Dasar rakyat jelata."

"Anda boleh menghina saya dengan kalimat sekasar apapun, tapi jangan pernah membawa orangtua saya."

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Memang kau bisa melakukan apa padaku?" tantangnya.

DUAGH! "Awwwww!" Sehun berteriak kencang saat tulang kering kanannya mendapat hadiah tendangan dari Jongin. Jongin memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, ia raih mangkuk berisi potongan buah dari meja nakas Sehun kemudian membantingnya ke lantai marmer. PYAR! Mangkuk keramik itu pecah dengan berantakan menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring saat membentur lantai.

"Bersihkan sendiri." Dengus Jongin sebelum melenggang pergi. Sehun hanya bisa melampar tatapan tak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi, ini pertama kalinya seorang pembantu berani padanya.

"Kurang ajar kau Jongin!" Sehun berteriak sekuat tenaga. Jongin yang berada di luar kamar sama sekali tak peduli dan tak berniat untuk meminta maaf.

"Rasakan itu dasar manja. Beruntung aku tidak mencakar wajahmu!" Gerutu Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Jongin sengaja bangun lebih awal sebelum Sehun bangun, dia membersihkan seluruh sudut rumah dan menyiapkan potongan semangka dan apel untuk Sehun. Setelah itu Jongin pergi ke COEX mal atas permintaan nyonya Jeon. Bangun awal bukannya dia kalah berdebat dengan Sehun, tapi ada urusan lain dengan nyonya besar Oh.

Jongin duduk di hadapan nyonya Jeon sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karena dirinya hanya mengenakan pakaian sederhana sementara nyonya Jeon mengajaknya makan di restoran mewah di puncak gedung COEX mall.

"Sehun berulah?" Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kau masih tahan?"

"Iya Nyonya."

Jeon mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Makanlah Jongin, usiamu dan Sehun sama, aku berharap kalian bisa berteman." Jongin tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Berteman dengan Sehun sepertinya terdengar sedikit berat, Sehun bukan orang yang ramah, dia menyebalkan, manja, dan dramatis. Jongin bahkan sudah tidak tahan hanya membayangkannya saja. "Sehun tak seburuk itu jika kau sudah mengenalnya." Ucap nyonya Jeon seolah tahu apa yang Jongin pikirkan tentang putranya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum canggung kemudian menyumpit sebuah dimsum di hadapannya. "Jika kau bisa berteman dengan Sehun, mungkin dia bisa sedikit terbuka denganmu dan kau bisa membantu Sehun."

"Membantu Sehun, Nyonya?"

"Ya, Sehun itu sebenarnya kesepian dia memiliki banyak masalah hanya saja dia belum menemukan orang kepercayaan untuk berbagi. Kau tahu semua orang yang mendekati kami hanya memanfaatkan kami saja."

"Saya akan bekerja dengan baik Nyonya." Hanya jawaban bodoh itu yang bisa Jongin ucapkan. Nyonya Jeon tertawa pelan dan menyuruh Jongin untuk makan lebih banyak lagi.

"Kurasa setelah ini Sehun akan membuatmu lebih kesal lagi, bersiaplah Jongin kau bisa melakukan apa saja untuk memberi pelajaran kepada Sehun, asalkan tidak berbahaya." Nyonya Jeon tersenyum cantik.

"Saya akan bekerja dengan baik Nyonya." Jawaban Jongin masih sama membuat Jeon sang mantan model itu tertawa geli dan merasa sangat gemas.

Acara dengan nyonya Oh itu selesai setelah dua jam, Jongin kembali ke apartemen dengan membawa dua kantung kertas belanjaan yang cukup berat berisi buah-buahan dan bahan makanan lain untuk dirinya. Tidak mungkin dia hanya cukup makan buah-buahan. Gaya hidup Sehun bagi Jongin adalah bunuh diri. Sesampainya di depan apartemen, Jongin menurunkan salah satu tas kertas belanjaan ke atas lantai karena dia harus menggesekkan kartu kunci.

Pintu terbuka, Jongin melangkah masuk dengan dua kantung belanjaan, pintu akan otomatis bergerak dan terkunci sendiri. Berniat menuju dapur justru Jongin disuguhi adegan tak senonoh yang terjadi di ruang keluarga. Sehun bertelanjang dada, dengan seorang laki-laki imut dibawahnya dan laki-laki imut itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek di atas lutut, pakaian yang lain sudah berserakan di atas lantai.

"Sehun." Panggil si laki-laki pendek nan imut. "Ada orang."

"Dia hanya pembantu abaikan, Luhan hyung ayo."

"Apa kalian tidak bisa mencari tempat lain? Kamar mungkin?" Jongin langsung angkat bicara. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa dan menatap Jongin dengan mengejek.

"Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Kau mirip kucing liar di rumahku yang sedang ingin kawin." Ucap Jongin seenak hidung minimalisnya.

"Menyingkirlah Jongin ini bukan urusanmu."

"Baiklah aku akan keluar sekarang, jangan mengotori sofa dan karpet atau aku akan membakar karpet dan sofa itu." peringat Jongin, ia jatuhkan dua kantung belanjaan di tangannya kemudian berbalik dan pergi. "Dasar sial!" geram Jongin sambil melangkah panjang-panjang menyusuri lorong apartemen menuju lift. "Mataku ternoda! Ah mataku yang polos harus melihat adegan mesum seperti itu," geraman Jongin diikuti dengan gerutuan. "Aku harus kemana ya? Apa mereka akan lama? Mungkin aku harus mengunjungi Xiumin hyung, baiklah itu ide yang bagus aku akan pulang dan mengobrol dengan Xiumin hyung."

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke lantai dasar, saat pintu lift terbuka Jongin melangkah keluar dengan penuh semangat. Dia benar-benar merindukan Xiumin dan ingin mengobrol banyak dengan pemuda itu. BRUK! "Maaf!" Jongin langsung meminta maaf padahal sudah jelas orang asing itu yang menabrak tubuhnya.

"Aku yang salah. Maaf aku mengotori jaketmu." Jongin menunduk ke bawah, noda kopi melekat di jaketnya beruntung dia memakai jaket hitam jadi tak begitu terlihat. Dan ini bukan yang pertama bajunya terkena noda minuman jadi Jongin bisa menahan diri untuk tak berteriak. Sepertinya orang asing punya kecenderungan untuk menabrak tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku sungguh minta maaf mungkin aku bisa membelikanmu minuman sebagai permintaan maaf."

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat menatap pemuda asing dihadapannya. "Tidak, tidak perlu ini tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kau terburu-buru?" Jongin bingung harus menjawab apa. "Ayo membeli minuman bersama." Dan kening Jongin hanya berkerut melihat pemuda asing di hadapannya yang pemaksa namun Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi bersama pemuda asing itu setelah menimbang-nimbang jika ada kemungkinan Xiumin sedang sibuk kuliah sekarang. Apalagi Xiumin tak membalas pesan yang ia kirim tadi pagi.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju restoran apartemen yang terletak di lantai dasar. "Aku Park Chanyeol."

"Ah salam kenal saya Kim Jongin."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar nama Jongin. "Aku Park Chanyeol." ulang Chanyeol tidak mungkin kan Jongin tak mengenal dirinya, demi apapun dirinya adalah aktor terkenal.

"Saya sudah mendengarnya."

"Ah baiklah hmmm—jangan berbicara dengan sopan padaku, santai saja." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol memilih meja dan Jongin hanya mengikuti saja tanpa banyak bertanya. "Udara mulai dingin, pilihlah minuman yang kau sukai." Jongin meraih buku menu dan terkejut dengan semua harga menu yang tertera. "Aku mentraktirmu pilih sesukamu."

Jongin merasa perutnya masih penuh, tadi dia makan cukup banyak dengan nyonya Jeon. "Teh omija." Ucap Jongin.

"Pilihan yang bagus aku juga suka dengan teh itu, tidak ingin makan?"

"Tidak, kau hanya mentraktirku untuk minum."

"Apa tidak sayang sampai di sini tidak makan?" Jongin menggeleng pelan mungkin Chanyeol hanya ingin bersikap ramah namun Jongin merasa tidak nyaman, demi apapun mereka baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu. "Baiklah dua teh omija." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Sementara Chanyeol memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan, Jongin memperhatikan interior restoran yang tampak mewah tapi tetap lebih mewah restoran di puncak gedung COEX mall. "Jongin."

"Ah iya, ada apa?"

"Kau tinggal di sini? Di lantai berapa?"

"Aku bekerja untuk nyonya Oh Jeon."

"Ah, sebagai apa?"

"Pelayan."

"Untuk nyonya Oh Jeon atau untuk Oh Sehun?"

"Keduanya." Jongin membalas singkat.

"Hmmm begitu rupanya, kudengar Oh Sehun itu sedikit merepotkan bagaimana menurutmu?" Jongin hanya tersenyum. "Ah kau tidak ingin membuka aib orang lain rupanya."

"Tehnya datang." Ucap Jongin membuat Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Omija berarti lima rasa berry, rasa teh omija memang bervariasi seperti manis, asam, asin, pahit, dan pedas. Dan Jongin menyukai campuran rasa itu.

"Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tidak mengenalku? Maksudku benar-benar tidak mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu Park Chanyeol, siapa yang tidak mengenalmu."

"Ah kupikir kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku, tapi sikapmu biasa saja."

Jongin menyesap tehnya dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab. _"Apa kau mau aku berteriak histeris memanggil namamu seperti para penggemar anehmu itu?! Enak saja aku masih punya harga diri! Jika kau memberiku sekoper uang mungkin aku akan berteriak histeris."_ Jongin menggerutu panjang lebar di dalam hati.

"Aku tinggal di lantai delapan, kau bisa berkunjung jika ada waktu."

"Tentu, terimakasih banyak atas tawarannya. Aku harus pergi sekarang jam makan siang."

"Tentu, sampaikan salamku pada Sehun dan jangan lupa rendam jaketmu sebelum nodanya melekat kuat."

"Terima kasih banyak Chanyeol."

"Tidak, ini permintaan maafku tak perlu berterimakasih."

"Aku tetap berterimakasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Darimana saja kau? Apa kau tahu aku harus membereskan semua barang belanjaanmu ke dalam lemari es." Jongin tak menjawab langsung melenggang menuju dapur. "Aku bertanya padamu jawablah!" pekik Sehun sambil mengejar Jongin ke dapur. "Kau juga menghilang tadi pagi, kau bersenang-senang di luar? Akan aku adukan pada ibuku."

Jongin hanya melempar tatapan tajam sambil memotong apel yang baru saja selesai ia cuci. "Apa kau marah? Marah karena apa? Seharusnya aku yang marah karena kau menendang tulang keringku." Jongin tetap bungkam dan fokus pada pekerjaannya menyiapkan makan siang Sehun. "Gara-gara kau aku tidak klimaks."

"Jadi itu salahku?" Akhirnya Jongin menjawab tak tahan dengan suara berisik Sehun.

"Tentu saja salahmu, kau muncul begitu saja. Jadi itu salahmu."

Tangan kanan Jongin meraih sendok sayur kayu kemudian memukul kepala Sehun dengan cukup keras. PLAK! "Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Jaga bicaramu atau aku akan melakukan hal lebih."

"Seperti apa?" tantang Sehun. "Baiklah aku akan diam!" Sehun memekik panik kala melihat Jongin mengangkat pisau tajam. "Ini makan siangku kan?!" Jongin tak menjawab dan membiarkan Sehun membawa mangkuk berisi potongan buah.

"Haaah…, bersabarlah Jongin." gumam Jongin sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dari dapur berpikir untuk merendam jaketnya di dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tidurnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Merendam jaket."

"Ah baiklah tapi setelah itu cepatlah kesini."

"Untuk apa?"

"Jangan membantah."

"Aku sudah mencuci semua bajumu, aku hanya ingin tidur."

"Jangan membantahku."

"Aku berhak membantah jika perintahmu berlebihan."

"Aku yakin kau tidak punya pacar."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Mana ada orang yang tahan denganmu yang galak seperti itu."

"Kau pikir kau lebih baik dariku! Kau itu manja dan dramatis, cengeng sekali."

"Apa katamu?!" Sehun berdiri dari sofa dan menatap tajam Jongin.

"Kenapa? Cengeng? Kau tidak suka ya aku panggil cengeng!"

"Diam!"

 **TBC**

Terimakasih pembaca semua yang sudah membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih review kalian _**vivikim406, sukmawindia, WyfZooey, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, nnxiu9488, gray, ucinaze, kaila, Rei14, Mios, elferani, alv, LangitSenja, cute, Oh Kins, rofi mvpshawol, exofujosh, Kim Jongin Kai, BabyCevy67, Baegy0408, Jongina88, novisaputri09, NisrinaHunkai99, KaiNieris, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, ulfah cuittybeams, geash, pororkkun, Shella204, OhKimRae94, tobanga garry, narti c, diannurmayasari15, nadoxoxo, chanzhr.**_ _Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya._


	5. Chapter 5

**PERFECT MAID**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zang Yixing, Kim Jonmyeon, Kim Minseok**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Previous**

"Jangan membantah."

"Aku sudah mencuci semua bajumu dan menyetrikanya, aku hanya ingin tidur."

"Jangan membantahku."

"Aku berhak membantah jika perintahmu berlebihan."

"Aku yakin kau tidak punya pacar."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Mana ada orang yang tahan denganmu yang galak seperti itu."

"Kau pikir kau lebih baik dariku! Kau itu manja dan dramatis, cengeng sekali."

"Apa katamu?!" Sehun berdiri dari sofa dan menatap tajam Jongin.

"Kenapa? Cengeng? Kau tidak suka ya aku panggil cengeng!"

"Diam!"

 **BAB LIMA Tuan Muda Manja dan Dramatis Bagian II**

Sehun menatap tajam kedua mata Jongin. "Jangan memancing emosiku."

"Kau juga jangan macam-macam denganku."

"Ahhhh…., kau berani melawanku." Balas Sehun menahan marah.

"Aku tidak ingin melawanmu, sungguh, aku hanya ingin bekerja dengan baik, itu saja, apa kau tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanku?"

"Bagaimana jika kau pergi dari sini? Aku yakin masalahmu akan selesai, aku bisa membantumu mencari pekerjaan lain." Sehun menyeringai di akhir kalimat.

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya. "Sudahlah Sehun, aku hanya ingin bekerja dengan baik. Mari berdamai." Jongin sedikit merendahkan harga dirinya dengan mengulurkan tangan kanan pada Sehun. Berjabat tangan, mungkin bisa mengakhiri perdebatan kekanakan ini.

"Tidak." Tolak Sehun. "Aku tidak akan berdamai denganmu, asalkan kau tidak menghalangi kehidupanku kurasa sudah cukup."

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah!" Serunya antusias membuat Sehun hanya menatap bingung. "Mari tidak mengganggu kehidupan satu sama lain." Sambung Jongin diiringi senyum lebar.

"Terserah." Ucap Sehun iapun melangkah pergi.

"Pekerjaanku selesai, sekarang aku mau istirahat." Gumam Jongin kemudian dilanjutkan dengan siulan-siulan bahagia.

"Jongin!" panggilan Sehun membuat Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya, menoleh ke belakang menatap Sehun bingung.

"Apa kau akan melaporkan semua kegiatanku pada ibuku?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun terlihat jelas tidak suka dengan jawaban Jongin.

"Hanya laporan sederhana pukul berapa kau ada di rumah dan pukul berapa kau meninggalkan rumah, hanya itu yang ibumu minta. Bukan laporan detail."

"Baguslah aku merasa lega kau tidak akan mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi."

Jongin merasa dihina, sial sekali Tuan Muda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku juga tidak punya waktu untuk mengikutimu, kau bukan pusat duniaku, aku bukan fans putus asamu. Ada-ada saja."

"Kau butuh uang."

Kedua mata Jongin menyipit berbahaya. "Kau ungkit lagi jangan salahkan jika besok ada berita penemuan mayat."

"Ahhhhh…., menakutkan, apa kau mengancamku Beruang?"

"Apa?!" Jongin berteriak sambil memutar tubuhnya, kini ia benar-benar berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun. "Kau memanggilku apa?"

"Beruang. Kurang jelas?" Sehun memasang senyum paling menyebalkannya. "Aku ulangi BE-RU-ANG."

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Beruang? Aku punya nama, jangan samakan aku dengan binatang." Jongin mencoba menekan amarahnya.

"Karena kulitmu cokelat dan kau gemuk."

"Aku tidak gemuk! Kau saja yang terlalu kurus!"

"Model memang harus kurus." Sehun membela diri.

"Model harus memiliki badan bagus, bukan badan seperti tusuk gigi berjalan sepertimu."

"Apa?!" kali ini giliran Sehun berteriak marah.

"Ya badan tusuk gigi, apa kau kurang jelas mendengarnya?" Jongin bertanya, memasang tampang menyebalkan terbaiknya.

"Beruang gemuk…," desis Sehun.

"Serigala kelaparan." Balas Jongin. Keduanya bertatapan tajam.

"Kau!" Sehun benar-benar meledak sekarang, dia tidak akan menyesal jika memberi bogem mentah pada beruang gemuk menyebalkan yang kini berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

Jongin tak bergeming ia menatap Sehun dengan berani. Sehun melempar tatapan berbahaya. GREP! Sehun tarik leher kaos Jongin. Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal. "Kau akan menyesal telah menerima pekerjaan ini Kim Jongin." Desis Sehun.

"Memang kau bisa melakukan apa Tuan Muda Cengeng." Bukannya takut Jongin justru mengejek.

"Kau!" Sehun memekik marah, telapak tangannya sudah terkepal erat.

"Sehuuuuunnnnnn, Jonginnnnnn…..," tatapan Jeon langsung berubah datar, senyum lebar yang tadi menghias wajah cantiknya seketika luntur. "Turunkan tanganmu Oh Sehun." Sehun tak bergeming. "Turunkan tanganmu, minta maaf sekarang juga atau Ibu akan…,"

"Ibu akan apa?!" Sehun menantang tanpa menurunkan tangannya yang siap memukul rahang kiri Jongin.

"Pukul saja Jongin, Ibu sudah bersabar." Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya, bukan takut dengan pukulan Sehun, hanya saja tadi dia sempat berpikir nyonya Oh akan menolongnya. Nyatanya tidak.

Sehun menyeringai menang, ia menggumamkan kalimat _selamat tinggal_ pada Jongin, bersiap memukul Jongin. "Pukul Jongin dengan keras, dan ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk kartu kredit, tabungan, mobil, apartemen, karir, liburan gratis, pesawat kelas satu, nama yang terdaftar dalam hak waris. Ibu akan menendangmu ke jalanan."

"Apa?!" Sehun berteriak sangat keras, melupakan amarahnya kepada Jongin. Jongin sedikit terhuyung ke belakang karena Sehun mendorong dadanya. Sehun kini menatap perempuan yang melahirkannya dengan tidak percaya. "Ibu tidak bisa melakukan hal itu padaku."

"Menantangku?"

"Brengsek!" dan kalimat itu menjadi teriakkan amarah Sehun yang terakhir setidaknya untuk saat ini, karena Sehun memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

"Apa Sehun memukulmu?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Syukurlah. Ah aku membawakanmu pakaian." Jeon mengangkat empat tas dengan nama merk terkenal mahal.

"I—itu terlalu mahal Nyonya, sebaiknya untuk Sehun saja." Jongin tidak mungkin menerima pemberian mahal seperti itu.

"Sehun tidak memakai merk ini." Kening Jongin berkerut dalam. "Sehun memakai yang lebih mahal."

"Ahhhh….," hanya jawaban itu yang bisa Jongin keluarkan, otaknya gagal menggambarkan merk yang biasa dipakai Sehun.

"Sudahlah terima ini dan beristirahatlah, pekerjaan rumah yang tersisa akan dikerjakan oleh orang-orang yang aku bawa. Nanti malam kita makan bersama." Jeon tersenyum lebar sambil mendorong semua tas belanjaan di tangannya kepada Jongin.

"Nyonya, kenapa Anda mengancam Sehun seperti tadi? Apa itu tidak berlebihan?"

"Itu demi kebaikan Sehun."

"Maksud Nyonya?"

"Jika tidak dihentikan Sehun akan keluar batas, ingat pekerjaanmu Jongin dan selanjutnya biar aku yang urus." Nyonya Oh tersenyum lebar kemudian mendorong punggung Jongin. "Istirahatlah." Jongin mengangguk bingung dan berjalan canggung menuju kamarnya.

Ia tidak begitu setuju kenapa kamarnya harus bersebelahan dengan kamar Sehun. Dia tidak ingin terus berinteraksi dengan Sehun setiap detik, tapi mau bagaimana lagi inikan pekerjaannya untuk mengurus Sehun. "Haaahh….," Jongin mendesah sambil membuka pintu lemari pakaian, melesakkan semua tas baju pada lemari terbawah tanpa niatan untuk membuka, memeriksa, bahkan mencoba pakain yang diberikan untuknya.

Berikutnya Jongin melakukan hal yang disarankan nyonya Oh, yaitu beristirahat. Jongin pada dasarnya adalah tukang tidur jadi tak butuh waktu lama untuknya tidur. Bergelung di bawah selimut tebal, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan bukan karena semua pekerjaan yang harus dikerjan tapi karena tingkah Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkan Jongin, menggeliat pelan dan dengan berat hati membuka kedua matanya, menyingkap selimut, turun dari ranjang, dan melangkah menuju pintu semua itu ia lakukan dengan setengah hati. "Jongin."

"Ah nyonya Oh!" Jongin memekik pelan terkejut dengan kehadiran Jeon di depan kamarnya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Maaf Nyonya saya terlalu lama membuka pintu untuk Anda." Jongin membungkukkan badannya.

Jeon tertawa pelan. "Jongin, aku tidak akan menghukummu aku datang untuk mengajakmu makan malam bersama tidak perlu gugup seperti itu. Ayo, Sehun juga ada di meja makan."

"Sehun? Bukankah dia sedang marah Nyonya?"

"Dia tidak akan berani macam-macam setelah ancamanku tadi, ayo Jongin."

"Baik Nyonya tapi saya mau membasuh wajah dulu."

"Hmmm, baiklah, aku tunggu di meja makan."

"Iya Nyonya."

Jongin menunggu hingga nyonya Oh pergi dari depan pintu kamarnya sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya kembali. "Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi, kenapa firasatku tidak enak." Jongin terdiam selama beberapa saat mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi. "Sudahlah!" pekiknya mengakhiri semua suara yang berdengung nyaring di kepalanya.

Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan cepat, membasuh wajah dan berkumur kemudian berlari keluar menuju ruang makan secepat mungkin, tak ingin membuat nyonya Oh menunggu lama. "Hei Jongin, duduklah." Jeon menyambut dengan ramah.

Jongin hanya menatap canggung. "Benarkah saya harus makan malam bersama?"

"Tentu Jongin, duduklah cepat, pilih kursi manapun yang kau inginkan." Jongin mengangguk cepat dan memilih untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Jeon.

"Kalian berdua makanlah yang banyak." Jeon berucap ramah dan Jongin tidak tahu harus merasa beruntung dengan hidangan mewah yang kini tersaji di hadapannya, atau merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam nan membunuh milik Sehun.

Selanjutnya makan malam berlangsung dengan sangat tenang. Hingga suara Jeon memecah keheningan. "Jongin kau minum?" Jeon mengangkat botol wine di tangan kanannya.

"Tidak Nyonya terimakasih banyak saya tidak minum." Jongin mendengar desisan mengejek dari bibir Sehun, wine sangat mahal, Jongin tidak akan menerima pemberian cuma-cuma seperti itu, dan alasan lain dia tidak kuat minum, perutnya akan sakit dan mabuk dengan cepat.

"Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan, tapi aku bisa tenang karena kalian sudah akrab, Sehun kau pasti senang memiliki teman seperti Jongin?"

Sehun menulikan kedua telinganya mendengar kalimat dari ibunya sedangkan Jongin—ya, Jongin beruntung tak sampai tersedak oleh hati angsa yang sedang dikunyahnya.

"Benarkan apa yang aku katakan?" Jeon menoleh ke sisi kiri tubuhnya tempat sang putra duduk, terlihat jelas bahwa kalimatnya salah, namun Jeon tidak peduli ia hanya yakin jika Jongin adalah orang yang tepat untuk mengatur Sehun. "Sehun…," Jeon memanggil nama sang putra dengan nada berbahaya.

"Iya Ibu, kami dekat, sangat dekat." Sehun menjawab dengan suara setengah menggeram, menandakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Jongin?" kini pandangan Jeon beralih pada Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum putus asa, ya ampun, dekat dari mana, secara fisik memang dekat, tapi hubungannya dengan Sehun kan mirip dengan air dan minyak. "Jongin."

"Ya!" Jongin memekik karena Jeon memanggil namanya saat melamun. "Ah maaf, saya tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak."

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin, jadi selama kau di sini apa Sehun bertingkah baik?"

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat.

"Jongin tidak perlu sungkan, katakan saja yang sejujurnya tentang Sehun, aku justru suka dengan hal itu."

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, ia dilemma sekarang, jika berbohong nyonya Oh tidak akan suka dan ancaman pemecatan tiba-tiba terlihat jelas, jika jujur—ayolah dia akan tinggal seatap dengan Sehun, dan bermusuhan dengan teman tinggal pasti akan terasa seperti hidup di medan perang. "Jongin. Aku janji Sehun tidak akan macam-macam denganmu."

"Nyonya saya akan bekerja dengan baik tapi untuk apa yang Sehun lakukan, sebaiknya Anda tanyakan langsung pada putra Anda, saya tidak mau dinilai sebagai pengadu dan penjilat, Nyonya." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, baiklah dia mencium aroma pemecatan bahkan sebelum dirinya genap bekerja satu minggu.

"Kau benar-benar baik Kim Jongin, Sehun apa kau selalu pulang pagi, berpesta, dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan anak itu?"

"Ibu dia memiliki nama."

"Maaf Ibu tidak ingat."

"Luhan Ibu, namanya Luhan dan dia kekasihku."

"Untuk berapa lama?"

"Kami serius Ibu, hubungan kami sudah terjalin selama empat bulan."

"Itu tidak cukup untuk meyakinkan aku bahwa Luhan adalah orang yang tepat sebagai pendamping hidupmu."

"Kami saling mencintai, dan aku yakin Luhan adalah orang yang tepat untukku."

"Yakin karena apa? Karena kalian sudah tidur bersama?"

"Ibu hormati keputusanku."

"Kau belum mengerti tentang cinta Sehun usiamu masih dua puluh satu tahun." Jeon menyesap wine di dalam gelasnya dengan tenang. Meletakkan gelas itu perlahan, menatap Sehun. "Bawa Luhan ke hadapan Ibu, biar Ibu yang menilainya."

"Ibu akan menolak setiap kekasih yang aku bawa kehadapan Ibu."

"Karena mereka hanya penjilat."

"Darimana Ibu tahu jika mereka penjilat?" Sehun menahan amarah, menatap tajam kedua mata ibunya.

"Ibu sudah berpengalaman untuk tahu mana cinta yang tulus mana cinta yang bersyarat."

"Pembual." Sehun berdiri dari kursi.

"Kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahan berada di meja makan."

"Sehun makan malam belum selesai kau tidak bisa meninggalkan meja makan sekarang juga."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Oh Sehun!"

"Ibu pembual dan Ibu memilih orang lain dibanding anak kandung Ibu sendiri."

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti apa yang Ibu lakukan hanya untukmu Oh Sehun." Sehun hanya tersenyum miring dan berjalan meninggalkan meja. "Mulai besok Jongin akan ikuti kemanapun kau pergi."

"Ibu tidak bisa melakukan hal itu padaku!"

"Kenapa?"

"Astaga Ibu! Aku sudah dewasa aku butuh privasi!"

"Privasi yang membuatmu keluar jalur!"

PYAARRR! Sehun mendorong vas di atas lemari rendah di dekatnya. "Sehun!" Jeon berteriak murka namun Sehun tak peduli dan memilih untuk pergi, meninggalkan meja makan. Jongin hanya bisa diam menyaksikan pertengkaran ibu dan anak itu. Jeon menarik napas dalam-dalam, meredam emosinya sebelum menatap Jongin. "Maafkan sikap Sehun."

"Nyonya, apa ini tidak berlebihan maksud saya—saya bekerja di sini saja tidak perlu mengikuti Sehun….,"

"Jongin kau mau menerima pekerjaan ini atau kau bisa pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

Kalimat tegas Jeon membuat Jongin terperanjat, jika sekarang dirinya pergi pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk mencari pekerjaan lain, dia tidak bisa terus bergantung pada Xiumin dan rencana masa depannya untuk meneruskan studi akan tertunda jika uang tak segera terkumpul. "Jongin?" Jeon bertanya untuk menegaskan keputusan Jongin.

"Ba—baiklah saya akan menerimanya." Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Jongin kecuali menerima pekerjaan ini.

"Bagus." Jeon tersenyum puas.

"Saya permisi untuk membersihkan pecahan vas….,"

"Tidak Jongin, duduk dan selesaikan makan malammu." Jongin sekali lagi tak bisa membantah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu Minho! Aku diberi pembantu dan penguntit pribadi!"

" _Ayolah Sehun jangan berlebihan nikmati saja, dengan begitu kau jadi punya teman kan?"_

"Apa kau gila?! Apanya yang menyenangkan dan punya teman?!"

" _Tenanglah Sehun anggap saja kau punya pengasuh."_

"Sudah diam! Seharusnya kau membelaku dasar sahabat durhaka!"

" _Tenang Bung, bagaimana jika kau menghubungi Luhan?"_

"Ah idemu boleh juga, baiklah aku akan menghubungi Luhan terimakasih atas saranmu."

" _Tentu_. _"_ Minho yang mengakhiri sambungan telepon mereka, berikutnya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya Sehun menghubungi nomor Luhan. Sayang, seseorang yang paling ingin ia ajak bicara sedang tidak ada untuk dirinya.

"Sial kau Luhan!" Sehun berteriak keras sambil membanting ponselnya ke sembarang arah beruntung ponselnya mendarat di atas ranjang, toh Sehun tak peduli jika ponsel itu hancur. "Astaga…," desis Sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kemana kau Luhan? Kenapa nomormu tidak aktif?!"

"Sehun."

"Apa?!" Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu, dilihatnya kepala orang yang paling ia harapkan untuk hilang dari muka bumi ini, menyembul dari balik pintu. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk masuk?!" murka Sehun.

Jongin melangkah masuk seolah-olah teriakan keras Sehun sama sekali tak tertangkap oleh kedua telinganya. "Kim Jongin….," Sehun mendesis berbahaya.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara singkat denganmu, nyonya Oh sudah pergi jadi kumohon dengarkan dan jangan berteriak."

"Bicara apa?" Sehun tersenyum mengejek. "Kau ingin merayakan kemenanganmu dan menertawakan kemalanganku?"

"Sehun aku tidak punya pilihan lain…,"

"Karena kau terlalu membutuhkan uang?!" potong Sehun.

Sungguh, Jongin ingin sekali memukul perut Sehun sekarang juga tapi kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. "Iya, aku membutuhkan uang. Kau juga."

"Aku?!" Sehun memekik sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak membutuhkan uang."

"Kau bersikap baik padaku setelah nyonya Oh mengancam untuk menarik semua kenyamananmu. Apa bedanya kau dan aku?"

"Jongin kau benar-benar membuatku sangat marah sekarang."

"Aku juga merasa sangat marah dengan sikapmu, sebaiknya kita tidak membuat masalah yang membuat nyonya Oh marah. Kurasa kali ini nyonya Oh tidak akan melepaskan kenakalanmu begitu saja jadi bersikaplah yang baik."

"Kau mencoba mengancamku? Jadi ini yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak Oh Sehun!" pekik Jongin. "Demi apapun aku hanya ingin bekerja, mendapat uang dan menabung lalu kau, kau hanya ingin menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa kan? Tanpa masalah tanpa ada ketakutan untuk ditendang ke jalanan?!"

Sehun hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata sipitnya mendengar semua kata frustasi yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. Jongin terengah di akhir kalimat. "Maksudmu apa? Kita saling membantu?"

"Ya."

"Maksudmu aku bisa menjalani hidup sesuka hatiku dan kau akan melindungiku? Kau akan tetap bekerja di sini dan mendapat gaji yang lumayan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana apa kau setuju?"

"Baiklah sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali mengikuti ide bodohmu."

"Meski bodoh aku punya ide, bukan seperti kau yang hanya berteriak frustasi."

"Jadi kau mau mengataiku bodoh?"

"Mungkin."

"Jongin!" Sehun berteriak sambil meraih bantal dengan tangan kirinya, melempar ke arah Jongin dan tepat mengenai wajah Jongin. "Hahahaha….," Sehun tertawa puas melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin yang konyol.

"Dasar….," Jongin mendesis, dengan cepat ia membungkuk mengambil bantal yang tergeletak di atas lantai kemudian menghampiri Sehun. BUGH! Memukul wajah Sehun dengan bantal.

"Kenapa kau memukulku Jongin?! Hentikan! Aku bilang hentikan!" Jongin tak peduli dia terus memukuli punggung dan dada Sehun dengan bantal, Sehun pada akhirnya membalas dan terjadilah aksi saling pukul bantal.

Sehun memukul dada Jongin terlalu keras hingga Jongin terjengkang ke belakang dan mendarat di atas tempat tidurnya. Jongin membalas mendorong perut Sehun dengan kaki kanannya, membuat Sehun terjengkang dan terjatuh ke atas lantai berlapis karpet tebal.

"Jongin, kau menendang perutku!" protes Sehun sambil berdiri dan berniat untuk membalas Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Jongin.

"Membalasmu!" balas Sehun ia melihat bantal dan guling terlalu jauh untuk diraih, hal terakhir untuk membalas tendangan Jongin pada perutnya adalah menindih tubuh Jongin.

BRUGH! "Sehuuunn!" Jongin berteriak protes bersamaan dengan Sehun yang menindih tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Menyingkir! Berat!"

"Apa? Berat? Aku tidak mendengarmu, kau mengejekku serigala kelaparan, berarti aku kurus. Seharusnya kau bisa menyingkirkan tubuhku dengan mudah."

"Kau berat! Menyingkir dariku sekarang!" Jongin kembali berteriak kali ini sambil meronta dan berusaha menendang Sehun. "Aku bilang lepaskan!" keduanya bertatapan, Sehun diam tak memberi reaksi. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa diam saja?! Jangan macam-macam denganku!"

Sehun menyeringai kemudian menyingkir dari tubuh Jongin, berdiri tegap. "Memang apa yang aku inginkan? Jangan berpikir macam-macam, dari ujung rambut dan ujung kakimu." Sehun menatap Jongin meremehkan. "Kau sama sekali bukan tipeku tuan Kim. Jangan berharap apa-apa atau kau akan kecewa."

"Kau juga bukan tipeku!" dengus Jongin. "Serigala kelaparan."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Jongin juga berdiri sekarang, menatap Sehun. "Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu serigala kelaparan."

"Untuk apa? Agar kita terdengar akrab?"

"Tidak. Jika aku menyimpan kontakmu dengan nama Sehun akan berbahaya."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Ya benar juga, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu beruang gendut."

"Terserahlah." Jongin langsung memutar tubuhnya melangkah menuju pintu meninggalkan Sehun.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita saya dan mungkin menunggu cerita saya hehehe. Terima kasih reviewnya _**andiasli99, exofujosh, ersamagnae11, ohkim9488, kim, Shafira, Hun94Kai88, NishiMala, cute, alv, LangitSenja, ithachan, nnxiu9488, cheonsa, ruki, Rei14, nosa, Nadia, marisa, blissfulxo, WyfZooey, typo's hickey, Bocah Lanang, GYUSATAN, BabyCevy67, OhKimRae94, Oh Kins, diannurmayasari15, uzuchihanana, Kim Jongin Kai, chocomilkfaza, Jongina88, ithachuabby, Shella204, Baegy0408, ulfah cuittybeams, NisrinaHunkai99, pororokkun, onlysexkai, KaiNieris, nha shawol, rofi mvpshawol, vivikim406, Addelia Yoma823, geash, jjong86, ismi ryeosomnia, tobanga garry, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, chanzhr, novisaputri09, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, enchris 727, wijayanti628.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	6. Chapter 6

**PERFECT MAID**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jonmyeon, Kim Minseok, Wu Xiaoliu, Byun Baekhyun, Lee Taemin, Do Kyungsoo.**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo semua ini chapter lima maaf telat update, menata hati, ini tanggungan tulisan yang harus saya selesaikan, happy reading all kalo masih ada yang mau reading hehehe maaf atas segala kesalahan…**

 **Previous**

BRUGH! "Sehuuunn!" Jongin berteriak protes bersamaan dengan Sehun yang menindih tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Menyingkir! Berat!"

"Apa? Berat? Aku tidak mendengarmu, kau mengejekku serigala kelaparan, berarti aku kurus. Seharusnya kau bisa menyingkirkan tubuhku dengan mudah."

"Kau berat! Menyingkir dariku sekarang!" Jongin kembali berteriak kali ini sambil meronta dan berusaha menendang Sehun. "Aku bilang lepaskan?!" keduanya bertatapan, Sehun diam tak memberi reaksi. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa diam saja?! Jangan macam-macam denganku!"

Sehun menyeringai kemudian menyingkir dari tubuh Jongin, berdiri tegap. "Memang apa yang aku inginkan? Jangan berpikir macam-macam, dari ujung rambut dan ujung kakimu." Sehun menatap Jongin meremehkan. "Kau sama sekali bukan tipeku tuan Kim. Jangan berharap apa-apa atau kau akan kecewa."

"Kau juga bukan tipeku!" dengus Jongin. "Serigala kelaparan."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Jongin juga berdiri sekarang, menatap Sehun. "Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu serigala kelaparan."

"Untuk apa? Agar kita terdengar akrab?"

"Tidak. Jika aku menyimpan kontakmu dengan nama Sehun akan berbahaya."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Ya benar juga, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu beruang gendut."

"Terserahlah." Jongin langsung memutar tubuhnya melangkah menuju pintu meninggalkan Sehun.

 **CHAPTER ENAM PARK CHANYEOL**

"Kenapa tatapanmu seperti itu Kim Jongin?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Melirik Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya memasang wajah masam, bosan, dan mengantuk. Hari ini Sehun mengerjai Jongin, dan Sehun benar-benar puas dengan wajah Jongin sekarang.

"Aku mengantuk." Jongin membalas singkat.

"Kau kan harus mengikuti kegiatanku jadi harus bangun pagi."

"Pembohong!" Jongin mendengus malas.

"Apanya yang pembohong? Aku memang ada pekerjaan di pagi hari."

"Aku bisa bangun pukul sembilan pagi dan tetap bisa menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, kita berangkat pukul sebelas dan kau menyuruhku bangun pukul lima pagi. Benar-benar perbudakan."

Kening Sehun seketika berkerut mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Darimana kau tahu istilah pintar seperti perbudakan?"

"Aku kan pernah sekolah."

"Hah, aku yakin kau tidak pintar."

Jongin memilih bungkam, demi apapun kedua matanya sangat berat sekarang, dia hanya ingin tidur tidak ingin membuang energi dengan berdebat. Cadangan energinya pada taraf memprihatinkan.

"Hari ini aku akan syuting iklan dengan Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol kau kenal dia kan? Paling tidak kau pernah melihat wajahnya di media masa." Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin yang masih memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil. "Jongin!" kesal Sehun sambil menarik bahu kanan Jongin.

"Apa?!" jengkel Jongin.

"Kau jangan histeris, jangan kampungan, jangan berteriak jika bertemu orang terkenal, jangan membuatku malu."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang membuatmu malu."

"Ah benarkah? Bisa saja kau lupa janjimu karena terpesona nanti."

"Aku tidak akan terpesona aku sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya."

"Ah benarkah?!"

"Apa?" Jongin menoleh karena Sehun tiba-tiba memekik cukup keras.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol?"

"Benarkah aku mengatakan hal itu?" pertanyaan Jongin dihadiahi tatapan datar oleh Sehun."

"Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Jangan kampungan, itu saja."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam pelan. "Sehun iklan apa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu."

"Ibumu yang bertanya." Jongin menunjukkan ponselnya pada Sehun.

"Dasar!" dengus Sehun kala Jongin menarik ponselnya menjauh.

"Kau kan sudah membaca pesan yang ditulis ibumu kenapa mau memegang ponselku? Mau tahu isinya ya?" goda Jongin.

"Aku tidak tertarik!" Sehun memekik kencang entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Sudah jawab saja iklan apa, ibumu sudah tidak sabar."

"Es krim."

"Hmm es krim." Jongin menggumam sambil mengetik pada ponselnya. "Sudah aku kirim."

Mobil berhenti, pintu terbuka dan Sehun melangkah keluar terlebih dahulu. Menejernya yang membukakan pintu, Jongin melangkah turun mengikuti Sehun sambil membenahi ransel di punggungnya. Ransel berisi kotak makan dan botol minum untuk Sehun.

Syuting iklan ternyata dilakukan di tepi danau dengan wahana permainan raksasa dari karet, entah apa, Jongin tidak tahu namanya. "Pasti menyenangkan jika bisa bermain air," Jongin menggumam pelan tanpa sadar.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja dan awasi aku." Perintah Sehun.

"Menunggu dimana?" Jongin bingung sendiri.

"Duduk di sini." Tegas Sehun sambil mendorong tubuh Jongin membuat Jongin terjengkang ke belakang dan langsung terduduk pada sebuah bangku kayu. "Kenapa wajahmu ketakutan seperti itu?!" Sehun menggodai Jongin. "Kau pikir aku akan mendorongmu ke danau, wajahmu menggelikan." Berikutnya Sehun tertawa dengan keras dan sangat menyebalkan. Jongin hanya melempar tatapan datar. "Aku pergi dulu." Sehun berlari menuju para kru dan wajah Jongin semakin bosan.

"Apa aku hanya duduk menunggu seharian di sini….," keluh Jongin. "Bisa mati bosan aku." Sambungnya.

Perhatian Jongin tertuju pada dua sedan mewah yang berhenti beberapa meter di hadapannya. Pintu depan terbuka, seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut putih, kacamata hitam, kaos putih berlapis jaket hitam dan jins hitam yang robek pada bagian lutut kanannya. "Apa dia Chanyeol, warna rambutnya berbeda." Jongin menggumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah danau, di tengah udara panas seperti sekarang ia ingin berenang di air danau yang dingin dan segar. "Aku ingin berenang."

"Kau! Yang aku tumpahi kopi kan?! Kim Jongin ah kalau tidak salah itu namamu kan?!"

"Apa? Siapa?" Jongin meluruskan pandangannya, mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau, Kim Jongin kan? Apa kau lupa padaku?" Jongin tak langsung menjawab. Dia tidak mau Sehun salah paham dan berakhir dengan mengejeknya sepanjang sisa hari ini. "Ah sayang sekali kau lupa padaku, kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau ikut syuting iklan?"

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Tidak mungkin aku ikut syuting."

"Kau bisa saja jadi artis."

"Ah sudahlah Chanyeol." Entah kenapa Jongin merasa malas menanggapi keramahan dan lelucon Chanyeol.

"Apa kau _haters_ ku?"

"Apa?!" Jongin memekik, ia tidak mau dituduh macam-macam oleh Chanyeol. Jika penggemar Chanyeol salah paham, habislah.

"Aku sudah menyambutmu dengan ramah tapi tanggapanmu dingin sekali, jadi selain haters apa lagi aku tidak bisa mengategorikan kau itu siapa. Ah kau fans Sehun?!"

"Bukan. Aku bukan fans juga bukan haters."

"Lalu kau di sini untuk apa?"

"Bekerja."

"Tadi kau bilang tidak terlibat dalam syuting? Aku benar-benar bingung."

"Aku mengikuti Sehun."

"Stalker?" Chanyeol menunjuk Jongin.

"Bukan!"

"Lalu apa?" tuntut Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ayo!" teriakkan salah satu kru menghentikan maksud Jongin untuk memberi penjelasan.

Keduanya bertatapan. "Aku bukan stalker." Tegas Jongin.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Chanyeol berucap singkat sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Jongin.

"Runyam…," Jongin mengeluh tiba-tiba menyesal menerima pekerjaan merepotkan ini. Seharusnya dia bersabar dan berhemat, lalu bekerja serabutan di stan makanan atau kasir swalayan dua puluh empat jam. Pekerjaan ini menguras emosi dan energi.

"Pembantu Sehun."

"Astaga siapa lagi….," Jongin mengeluh pelan sambil meluruskan pandangannya lagi. "Ah laki-laki cantik di apartemen Sehun." Balas Jongin disertai tatapan datar terbaiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bagian pekerjaanku yang sudah disepakati dengan nyonya Oh." Balas Jongin.

"Ahhhh rupanya seperti itu. Kau akan menunggu di sini sampai selesai?"

"Ya."

"Lalu apalagi?"

"Itu rahasia pekerjaan." Luhan hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi jawaban Jongin.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu selamat menunggu."

Jongin menggaruk pelipis kanannya sambil memperhatikan dari kejauhan Sehun dan Chanyeol dirias. Ah Luhan juga. "Laki-laki mungil itu artis? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya? Apa aku yang jarang menonton televisi? Ah malang sekali nasibku aku ini hidup di zaman apa….," keluh Jongin kemudian diiringi dengan hembusan napas kasarnya.

Mengusir bosan Jongin memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar danau yang tidak dijadikan sebagai lokasi pengambilan gambar. Jongin bersiul-siul sambil sesekali menendangi kerikil memasukkannya ke dalam danau. Sebenarnya dia ingin bermain game, tapi kalau batrei ponselnya habis dia tidak bisa melaporkan kegiatan Sehun kepada nyonya Oh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin!"

"Ah laki-laki mungil."

"Luhan, aku punya nama."

"Maaf." Jongin membalas santai.

"Aku mencarimu dan ternyata kau justru berjalan-jalan di sini."

"Maaf, aku bosan menunggu makanya aku jalan-jalan, ada apa?"

"Syutingnya selesai, kemarikan ranselnya. Biar aku yang memberikan makanan dan minumannya untuk Sehun."

"Sehun yang memintanya?"

"Ya."

Jongin masih berpikir namun Luhan sudah merebut ranselnya. "Luhan!" Jongin mencoba mencegah Luhan namun sayang Luhan sudah berlari cepat meninggalkan dirinya di tepi danau.

"Semoga tidak apa-apa." Harap Jongin.

"Ahhhhh…., kenapa dia berjalan ke sini? Aku hanya ingin kedamaian hari ini apa itu sangat sulit?" Jongin mengeluh kala dilihatnya Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya beberapa saat setelah kepergian Luhan.

Kemeja putih kebesaran dan celana selutut hitam. Ada dua es krim di tangan Chanyeol. "Kau tidak berniat untuk melarikan diri kan?"

"Tidak, aku bukan stalker."

"Baguslah jika kau melarikan diri maka aku benar-benar menganggapmu stalker."

"Aku tidak peduli yang penting aku bukan stalker." Balas Jongin tanpa rasa takut. "Apa?" Jongin mengamati es krim yang disodorkan padanya.

"Untukmu." Chanyeol berucap singkat.

"Terimakasih." Jongin menerima es krim pemberian Chanyeol.

"Ini bagian pekerjaanmu?"

"Ya."

"Hmmm…, baiklah aku percaya, selain itu jika kau stalker kau pasti sudah mengambil banyak video dan gambar. Dan dari pengamatanku kau bahkan tak mengeluarkan ponselmu."

"Percayalah aku bukan stalker dan aku tidak punya niatan menjadi salah satu dari mereka."

"Maaf mencurigaimu." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum lebar diakhir kalimat.

"Pertemuan kita tidak pernah menyenangkan." Canda Jongin yang disambut oleh tawa renyah Chanyeol.

"Makan es krimnya sebelum mencair, udara hari ini benar-benar panas."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam kemudian mulai menikmati es krimnya yang ternyata memiliki campuran rasa vanilla dan stroberi, stroberi salah satu buah kesukaannya.

Kedua mata bulat Jongin menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja lewat di hadapannya, Sehun bermain ski air dengan Luhan. "Kurasa mereka akan lama di sini?" Chanyeol berucap pelan sementara Jongin masih terbengong-bengong. Ayolah dia tidak mau berubah jadi fosil menunggui dua pasangan kasmaran itu.

"Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu." Jongin menjawab dengan lemah sebelum menjilati es krimnya kembali. Dia sudah membayangkan betapa membosankannya, menunggui orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Kau mau bermain?"

"Apa?!" Jongin memekik pelan sambil menoleh menatap Chanyeol. "Apa?" ulang Jongin, ia tak terlalu yakin dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi.

"Kau mau bermain air?"

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti."

"Ahhhh sayang sekali. Aku tahu!" Jongin melihat kedua mata bulat Chanyeol yang nampak berbinar. "Kita bisa bermain flying fox, bagaimana? Apa kau takut ketinggian?"

"Tidak." Balas Jongin.

"Baguslah, ayo kita main setelah es krimnya habis, lalu jika Sehun masih sibuk dengan kekasihnya kita bisa makan di kafe yang ada di sini."

"Apa kau tidak memiliki acara lain setelah ini?"

"Ada, tapi nanti malam jadi aku masih memiliki banyak waktu."

"Terimakasih banyak Chanyeol."

"Untuk?"

"Mengajakku bermain padahal kita belum lama kenal."

"Itu bukan masalah besar bagiku."

Jongin menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya. "Ayo." Ajak Chanyeol, Jongin mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol sambil berusaha untuk menghabiskan es krimnya sebelum permainan dimulai.

Keduanya berjalan menaiki anak tangga yang berjumlah ratusan untuk mencapai menara. Jongin berjalan di samping Chanyeol, tangga cukup lebar untuk dinaiki dua orang berjajar secara bersamaan. "Dari sini danaunya terlihat indah kan?"

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam, ia lantas menoleh menatap Jongin yang ternyata sedang melahap cone es krimnya. Kedua pipi Jongin menggembung lucu membuat Chanyeol menahan tawa.

"Jangan sampai tersedak jangan membuat gigimu ngilu." Nasihat Chanyeol.

"Hmmm." Jongin kembali menggumam, sementara Chanyeol memilih untuk memakan es krimnya yang tersisa dengan santai. Jongin berlari untuk menaiki sepuluh anak tangga terakhir. "Wah tinggi sekali….," Jongin terkagum dengan kedua mata berbinar.

"Kau tidak takut kan?"

Jongin menoleh ke belakang menatap Chanyeol. "Tidak." Jongin melihat Chanyeol berjalan mendekati petugas, dan mengatakan keinginan mereka untuk mencoba flying fox.

"Baiklah, siapa yang pertama?" tanya si petugas.

"Jongin." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku?" Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Es krim milikmu sudah habis jadi kau bisa meluncur lebih dulu." Sungguh, alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Baiklah." Jongin membalas santai ia tak takut dengan ketinggian jadi tak masalah mau meluncur yang pertama atau yang terakhir. Setelah memakai peralatan standar keamanan seperti tali pengaman dan helm, Jongin berdiri di tepi menara. Dan sekarang dia baru sadar jika danau dalam keadaan sepi.

"Apa danau ditutup hari ini?" Jongin bertanya pada petugas flying fox yang berdiri di sisi kirinya.

"Ya, untuk kenyamanan syuting."

"Hmmm…, begitu."

"Siap?"

"Siap."

"Meluncur saja ini aman, kau lihat tali merah yang menggantung di ujung lintasan?"

"Ya.

"Setelah melewati tali merah itu tari tali ini dengan tangan kirimu, untuk melambatkan laju meluncurmu."

"Mengerti?"

"Ya."

"Ulangi lagi."

"Setelah melewati tali merah tarik tali ini dengan tangan kiriku perlahan untuk melambatkan laju meluncur."

"Bagus. Kau bisa meluncur kapanpun kau siap."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian meluncur, awalnya sedikit menakutkan berada di ketinggian dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang lumayan. Namun, lama kelamaan terasa sangat menyenangkan, degup jantung kecemasannya kini berubah menjadi degup jantung bahagia.

Lintasan flying fox cukup panjang, ketika meluncur Jongin melihat ke bawah ke arah danau dan melihat dua orang yang sedang berenang di dekat trampoline raksasa, mungkin mereka baru saja melompat dari trampoline ke dalam air dari menara yang tak terlalu tinggi jika dibanding dengan menara untuk flying fox.

"Tali merah." Ucap Jongin iapun menarik tali sesuai instruksi perlahan dengan tangan kirinya. Kecepatannya mulai berkurang dan akhirnya benar-benar berhenti di ujung lintasan flying fox.

"Menyenangkan?" tanya salah satu petugas yang berjaga di ujung lintasan.

"Ya, menyenangkan." Jongin menjawab diiringi senyuman lebar. Jongin turun setelah semua tali pengaman di tubuhnya dilepas. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bersiap untuk meluncur. Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi melambai kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas lambaian tangannya sebelum meluncur.

"Yaaaaaaa!" Chanyeol berteriak kencang, Jongin tertawa keras di ujung lintasan. Ia yakin Chanyeol sebenarnya tak terlalu berani bermain flying fox. "Jonggiiiinnnnnn!"

Tawa Jongin semakin menjadi mendengar teriakkan Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya. "Chanyeolll!" Jongin berteriak ketika Chanyeol mendekat, kemudian tertawa keras.

Chanyeol sampai di ujung lintasan kedua mata lebarnya menatap Jongin dan tersenyum lebar. "Seru!" Chanyeol memekik keras.

"Ah!" Jongin memekik tertahan saat Chanyeol menghambur ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat, hanya pelukan singkat. Jongin yakin karena Chanyeol terlalu bahagia.

"Iya sangat menyenangkan." Jongin membalas dengan ceria.

"Lain kali mungkin—kita bisa bermain bersama lagi? Bagaimana?"

"Mungkin. Aku juga tidak tahu." Jongin lantas tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Ah aku tahu, bagaimana jika kita bertungkar nomor ponsel?"

Kening Jongin berkerut ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengekori Jongin seperti anak anjing yang lucu. "Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukannya tidak mau tapi apa tidak apa-apa bertukar nomor ponsel? Kau kan terkenal kalau terjadi sesuatu aku bisa repot."

"Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu, kau temanku." Chanyeol menjawa keraguan Jongin dengan keyakinan, ia lantas merangkul bahu Jongin dengan akrab.

"Kau menganggapku teman?" Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol. "Kita baru berjumpa dua kali secepat itu kau menganggapku teman?"

"Ya."

"Jangan mudah percaya pada orang lain secepat itu Chanyeol, bagaimana jika aku berniat jahat padamu?"

"Apa kau akan berniat jahat padaku?" Jongin tidak menjawab, dia mengingat-ingat sepanjang sejarah hidupnya kejahatan yang dia lakukan hanya membolos sekali saat kelas lima SD. "Jongin?" ulang Chanyeol.

"Sejauh ini—aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa tentangmu."

"Bagus, ayo bertukar nomor ponsel."

"Tetap saja Chanyeol jangan mudah percaya dengan orang lain. Itu akan berbahaya untukmu."

"Aku yakin kau orang baik, dan biasanya firasatku hampir selalu benar."

Jongin mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Chanyeol. "Ponselmu, akan aku ketikkan nomorku." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Ponselku ada di tangan menejer."

"Ah!" Jongin memekik pelan ia teringat sesuatu. "Ponsel dan dompetku ada di ransel dan Luhan membawanya!"

"Jongin?!" Chanyeol meneriakkan nama Jongin sambil berlari menyusul laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan itu yang kini berlari cepat meninggalkannya.

Ponsel dan dompet adalah dua barang yang sangat penting, Luhan dan Sehun sudah menghilng dari area bermain di sekitar danau. "Gawat….," Jongin menggumam cemas.

"Jongin."

"Ah Sehun?" Jongin melihat Sehun duduk di bangku taman tempatnya menunggu tadi. "Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Belum, ayo kita harus pergi ke tempat selanjutnya."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan dan melangkah pelan mendekati Sehun.

"Jongin." Panggilan lain membuat Jongin berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Nomor ponselmu?" Chanyeol berdiri di samping laki-laki yang terlihat lebih pendek dan lebih tua darinya, pasti menejer Chanyeol. Pikir Jongin. Dan yang terpenting Chanyeol menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Sebentar Sehun." Jongin berucap cepat sebelum berlari menghampiri Chanyeol. Mengambil ponsel laki-laki jangkung itu dan mengetikkan nomor ponselnya. "Sudah."

"Terimakasih Jongin." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo Jongin."

"Aku pergi dulu Chanyeol, terimakasih untuk hari ini selamat tinggal." Jongin tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya kepada Chanyeol kemudian berlari mengejar Sehun yang sudah berjalan menuju mobil.

Sehun berdiri menunggu Jongin. "Masuk." Jongin tak menjawab dan melangkah memasuki mobil. Sehun menyusul keduanya memakai sabuk pengaman hampir bersamaan. "Kau meninggalkan ponsel dan dompetmu di dalam ransel."

"Luhan mengambil ranselku begitu saja, ah merebutnya. Tapi aku juga lupa sebenarnya."

"Kau orang yang pelupa?"

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat.

"Kenapa kau terdengar bangga dengan kebiasaan burukmu?" cibir Sehun.

"Sisi mana yang terlihat membanggakan?"

"Sudahlah." Putus Sehun jika dilanjut tidak akan ada habisnya. "Kau bisa memanfaatkan Chanyeol."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Untuk terkenal, banyak orang yang melakukan hal itu untuk terkenal, mendekati orang yang sangat terkenal."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau terkenal." Jongin membalas tegas.

"Ah benarkah?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau pikir setiap orang di dunia ini ingin terkenal?"

"Itu yang aku tahu."

"Aku tidak termasuk, aku tidak mau terkenal dan terus diberi komentar. Aku mau menjalani hidup dengan tenang."

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya menanggapi ucapan Jongin. Jongin menggeram pelan namun tak membalas, memilih untuk mengacuhkan Sehun dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Jongin." Panggil Sehun, pada dasarnya Sehun tidak suka diacuhkan hanya saja dia hanya menunjukkan hal itu pada orang-orang tertentu saja.

"Apa?" Jongin menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Aku melihat ponselmu salahmu tidak mengunci ponselmu dengan aman."

"Lihat saja tidak ada apa-apanya, aku pelupa jika mengunci dengan pola rumit yang ada aku tidak bisa membuka ponselku."

"Tapi kau memberi kode untuk pesanmu."

"Itu kan pribadi."

"Ini." Ucap Sehun sambil meletakkan ransel yang tadi ada di pangkuannya ke pangkuan Jongin. "Kupikir kau akan mengambil banyak gambarku lalu menjualnya. Ternyata tidak ada apa-apa bahkan fotomu saja tidak ada di dalam ponselmu."

"Aku tidak terlalu suka berfoto, dan aku bukan fans, haters, dan stalker, jadi singkirkan pikiran-pikiran seperti aku mengambil gambar dan videomu lalu menjualnya. Aku tidak berminat dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Hmmm." Sehun hanya menggumam. "Maaf aku menyinggungmu."

"Apa?" Jongin menoleh kepada Sehun melempar tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Sehun menatap Jongin bingung.

"Apa kau baru saja meminta maaf padaku?"

"Ya, apa itu terdengar aneh di telingamu."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika kau akan minta maaf padaku. Ternyata kau bisa juga meminta maaf."

"Apa aku sangat buruk dimatamu?"

"Mungkin…..," Jongin menggantung kalimatnya kemudian memilih untuk kembali mengamati keadaan di luar jendela mobil.

"Kau!" dengus Sehun.

"Sehun kali ini jadwalmu apa?"

"Ah kau tidak mengacuhkan aku lagi?" sindir Sehun.

"Ibumu yang bertanya."

"Iklan lagi dengan Byun Baekhyun."

"Yang lengkap iklan apa?"

"Pembersih wajah."

"Hmmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan dan mengetik pada layar ponselnya dengan cepat. "Selesai!" pekik Jongin bahagia. Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah antik Jongin.

"Apa kau tahu Byun Baekhyun?"

"Aku pernah mendengar namanya." Jongin menjawab tak acuh.

"Ingat pesanku jangan kampungan."

"Iya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin duduk di samping Sehun menunggu Sehun yang akan dirias. "Luhan tidak datang ke sini menemanimu?"

"Luhan sibuk sendiri."

"Hmmm…, begitu."

"Kenapa bertanya?"

"Ibumu bertanya tapi aku belum menjawabnya, apa aku boleh membalas tentang Luhan pada ibumu?"

"Bagaimana pertanyaan Ibu?"

"Apa Luhan ada bersama Sehun?"

"Berapa kali Ibu mengirim pesan seperti itu?"

"Berkali-kali tapi aku tidak menjawabnya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang jawab saja Luhan tidak ada bersamaku."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Aku dirias kau bisa menunggu atau pergi membeli minuman, di gedung ini ada mesin penjual minuman dan ada snack bar, kau melihatnya kan tadi?"

"Ya."

"Jadi?" Sehun menatap Jongin menuntut jawaban.

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau menunggu atau membeli sesuatu?"

"Membeli sesuatu." Sehun tak membalas kemudian pergi menghampiri staf yang akan menangani penampilannya untuk syuting iklan. "Kau mau Sehun?"

"Tidak." Sehun membalas singkat. Jonginpun beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi menuju snack bar.

"Aku lapaaarrrr…," Jongin mengeluh pelan. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya melihat aneka makanan ringan yang menggiurkan. "Aku mau membeli minuman, lalu roti, lalu keripik kentang. Hmmmm, sempurna Kim Jongin."

Jongin membawa semua makanan ringan yang baru saja dia beli dengan bahagia. Hingga sebuah suara membuatnya merasa tidak enak. "Aku ingin yang stroberi, sayangnya sudah habis." Jongin mengangkat bungkus roti berkrim stroberi di tangan kanannya.

Jongin ingin acuh tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak tega. "Kau ingin roti krim stroberi yang seperti ini?" Laki-laki berwajah tampan yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya mengangguk pelan. "Ini. Aku bisa memakan yang rasa lain, kebetulan aku membeli banyak."

"Ah tidak usah."

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya kau benar-benar menginginkan yang krim stroberi."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" laki-laki berwajah imut itu terlihat ragu.

Jongin mendekat, menyodorkan rotinya yang masih terbungkus rapi. "Tidak apa-apa ambil saja."

"Terimakasih." Laki-laki berwajah imut itu terlihat bahagia kemudian merogoh saku jasnya.

"Tidak." Jongin berucap cepat. "Tidak perlu diganti, selamat menikmati."

"Kau benar-benar baik, terimakasih banyak. Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Kim Jongin." Jongin tersenyum manis. "Ah Byun Baekhyun senang bertemu denganmu." Keduanya berjabat tangan singkat.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. Kau membeli banyak sekali?"

"Ya, aku kelaparan." Jongin tersenyum polos diakhir kalimat.

"Kau model?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku bekerja untuk Oh Sehun."

"Menejer?"

"Yah…., bisa dibilang seperti itu." Jongin malas menjelaskan jika dirinya berkata yang sebenarnya tentang pekerjaannya.

"Aku bekerja dengan Sehun hari ini." Terang Baekhyun.

"Hmmm, Sehun sudah mengatakannya padaku."

"Wah enak sekali!" Baekhyun memekik pelan Jongin hanya tersenyum, keduanya berjalan bersama kembali ke taman belakang gedung.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita saya di tengah serangan Negara Api hehehe. Terima kasih reviewnya _**andiasli99, Rey16, yoo jay hyeon, ohkim9488, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, Shafira, BabyCevy67, elferani, marisa, Rei14, NishiMala, rofi mvpshawol, aaaa, ucinaze, exofujosh, Jeyjong, kaila, alv, cute, KrisnaAnggaDewi, LangitSenja, Athiyyah417, typo's hickeys, myungricho, diannurmayasari15, Baegy0408, saya sayya, chocomilkfaza, dearkimkai, GYUSATAN, vivikim406, Jongina88, ulfah cuittybeams, jjong86, Qyunjaakkamjjong, Kim Jongin Kai, KaiNieris, novisaputri09, adindanurmas, Oh Kins, tobanga garry, geash, nha shawol, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, Deviadevilcute, ArkunaKim, NisirnaHunkai99.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**PERFECT MAID**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jonmyeon, Kim Minseok, Wu Xiaoliu, Byun Baekhyun, Lee Taemin, Do Kyungsoo.**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Hai semua ini chapter tujuh selamat membaca maaf updatenya lama, maaf atas segala kesalahan dan ah ya ada yang bisa wattpad hihihihi. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Kim Jongin." Jongin tersenyum manis. "Ah Byun Baekhyun senang bertemu denganmu." Keduanya berjabat tangan singkat.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. Kau membeli banyak sekali?"

"Ya, aku kelaparan." Jongin tersenyum polos diakhir kalimat.

"Kau model?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku bekerja untuk Oh Sehun."

"Menejer?"

"Yah…., bisa dibilang seperti itu." Jongin malas menjelaskan jika dirinya berkata yang sebenarnya tentang pekerjaannya.

"Aku bekerja dengan Sehun hari ini." Terang Baekhyun.

"Hmmm, Sehun sudah mengatakannya padaku."

"Wah enak sekali!" Baekhyun memekik pelan Jongin hanya tersenyum, keduanya berjalan bersama kembali ke taman belakang gedung.

 **BAB TUJUH**

Sehun menatap keadaan di luar jendela dengan sebal, beruntung syuting selesai sebelum hujan deras mengguyur jika syuting belum selesai maka syuting akan dilanjutkan besok, dan itu artinya esok hari ia akan semakin sibuk. Namun, bukan hanya hujan yang membuat Sehun sebal sekarang. Jongin juga, ya Jongin. Kim Jongin membuatnya sebal sekarang karena mengacuhkannya.

Sehun tidak pernah suka diacuhkan, dan sekarang Jongin terlihat asyik dengan Baekhyun. Berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan masing-masing menengadah, menampung air hujan. Mereka tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. "Jongin itu menyebalkan dan merepotkan," Sehun menggerutu pelan. "Apa yang baik dari dia? Kenapa dia bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan mudah."

"Sehun kita harus bergegas sekarang." Sehun menoleh ke belakang menatap menejernya. Ia menyungging senyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil Jongin dulu."

"Tentu Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pikir hanya aku yang menyukai hujan," ucap Baekhyun diiringi tawa renyahnya.

"Aku juga suka hujan Baekhyun hyung. Asalkan hujannya tidak diselingin dengan petir dan angin aku suka."

"Sama." Balas Baekhyun. Jongin melihat Baekhyun menarik kedua tangannya Jonginpun melakukan hal yang sama. "Seandinya cuaca hari ini cerah." Jongin diam dan menyimak karena tidak paham. "Kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama, aku akan membelikanmu makanan. Apa yang kau sukai?"

"Makanan kesukaanku?" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, Jongin tersenyum tipis ia merasa canggung sekarang. "Jangan sungkan katakan saja."

"Ayam." Jongin membalas pelan.

"Ah baiklah!" Baekhyun memekik ceria. Jongin sempat melirik keadaan sekitar yang kini memperhatikan mereka.

"Jongin kita pulang sekarang!" Jongin hanya mengangguk kemudian menatap Baekhyun.

"Baek hyung aku pergi dulu senang berbincang dengan _Hyung_ hari ini."

"Aku juga senang berbincang denganmu, jadi tidak membosankan." Jongin tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun menahan pundak Jongin saat pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu berniat untuk pergi. "Nomormu?" Baekhyun menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Baiklah." Jongin membalas singkat, mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dan mengetikkan nomornya pada ponsel Baekhyun. "Sudah, aku pergi dulu ya Baekhyun hyung."

"Tentu." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya kepada Jongin.

"Bawa itu semua." Dengus Sehun sambil menunjuk dua tas besar yang ada di atas lantai.

"Bukannya tadi aku hanya membawa satu ransel kecil, itukan dibawa menejermu Sehun."

"Menejer hyung sibuk jadi kau yang harus membawanya." Perintah Sehun seenak hidung mancungnya. Menahan kesal, Jongin menyandang ransel, mengangkat dua tas berat berisi baju dan semua perlengkapan yang Sehun butuhkan.

"Apa sih isinya?" gerutu Jongin.

"Pakaian, sepatu, aksesoris, semua yang aku butuhkan."

"Ahhhhh ya ampun tanganku mati rasa. Kau yakin isinya bukan batu." Keluh Jongin.

"Jangan mengeluh lagi! Itu adalah pekerjaanmu Kim Jongin." Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya ditambah memaki-maki Sehun di dalam hati. "Aku tahu kau pasti sekarang sedang memaki-maki aku."

"Tidak!" Jongin memekik kencang.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya cepat menatap Jongin tajam, arogan menaikkan dagunya. "Jelas sekali jika kau memakiku di dalam hati, Kim Jongin."

"Jika tidak ingin aku maki di dalam hati Oh Sehun, berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan."

"Beruang gendut."

"Serigala kelaparan."

Sehun menahan kesal ia memutar tubuhnya cepat dan berlari menuju mobil sengaja meninggalkan Jongin di belakang. "Dasar Tuan Muda cengeng." Jongin memaki Sehun pelan. "Sabar Jongin pikirkan uangnya saja." Jongin mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri. "Ah!" Jongin memekik cukup kencang, ia mudah terkejut.

"Maaf saya hanya ingin membantu Anda."

"Ah ya terimakasih banyak." Jongin berucap canggung sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Petugas keamanan gedung membantunya membawakan dua tas milik Sehun.

"Anda terlihat kesulitan membawanya?"

"Benar." Jongin lagi-lagi menjawab canggung. Di dalam hati Jongin mengagumi petugas keamanan yang bertubuh tinggi dan berotot itu, membawa dua tas berat milik Sehun seperti membawa boneka saja. "Maaf mobil Anda yang mana?"

"Ah itu, van putih, yang pintunya terbuka Sehun, di dalamnya ada Oh Sehun." Jongin tidak tahu apa informasinya bisa diterima. "Baiklah saya akan membawakan dua tas ini sampai di dekat mobil."

"Terimakasih banyak, sekali lagi terimakasih."

"Padahal aku ingin menghukumnya kenapa dia mendapat bantuan?!" Sehun melihat Jongin dari dalam mobil dengan kesal. DUAGH! Sehun menendang kursi di depannya dengan kasar karena terlalu kesal.

"Terimakasih banyak." Jongin berucap ramah sambil membungkukkan badannya. Setelah itu ia angkat kedua tas itu secara bergantian dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil.

"Jangan meletakkan dengan kasar!" Sehun memberi perintah dengan arogan.

"Baik Tuan Muda." Jongin membalas dengan nada mengejek. Sehun melempar tatapan tajam, Jongin tak peduli. Setelah meletakkan semua tas yang ia bawa ke dalam mobil, Jongin bergegas masuk dan duduk di samping Sehun.

"Centil."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Centil."

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya ia tak mungkin menjitak, menampar, menjambak, atau bahkan memukul Sehun. Tidak baik untuk masa depan keuangannya. "Kenapa kau menyebutku centil?"

"Karena Chanyeol, Baekhyun akrab denganmu dalam waktu singkat, dan seorang petugas keamanan membantumu dengan ramah. Berarti kau centil sangat centil hingga menarik perhatian banyak orang. Dasar centil."

Jongin ingin sekali meledak, namun ia memiliki hal lain yang pasti akan membuat Sehun kesal. Tanpa menimbulkan pertumpahan darah. "Karena aku ramah tidak sepertimu yang dingin, dan acuh, serigala kelaparan. Jadi jangan iri jika ada banyak orang menyukaiku."

"Dasar!" Sehun mendengus kesal. Jongin justru tersenyum lebar semakin gencar menggoda Sehun. Senyuman itu membuat Sehun semakin kesal dan pada akhirnya Sehun mencubit lengan kanan Jongin dengan kuat.

"Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Jongin.

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang tertawa puas. "Rasakan itu Kim Jongin beruang gendut." Jongin mengusap-usap lengan kanannya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran Sehun. Ia benar-benar kesal dan lebih kesal lagi tak mungkin membalas Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin dari ekor matanya, pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu terus saja mengusap lengannya. Membuat Sehun merasa sedikit cemas. Hanya sedikit. "Jongin." Panggil Sehun pada akhirnya. Jongin tak menjawab. "Kim Jongin aku memanggilmu!" bentak Sehun.

"Apalagi? Kau mau mencubitku lagi?" Jongin menoleh menatap wajah Sehun dengan malas.

"Apa cubitanku sakit?"

"Tidak." Jongin membalas singkat.

"Benarkah tidak sakit?"

"Tidak, serigala kelaparan sepertimu mana punya tenaga. Hei!" protes Jongin kala Sehun menarik lengan kanannya. Dengan cepat Sehun menyingkap lengan sweter tipis yang Jongin kenakan, ia melihat kulit Jongin yang berwarna kebiruan.

"Maaf Jongin aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu."

Jongin ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan Sehun namun kedua mata Sehun, menyiratkan ketakutan. "Tidak apa-apa Sehun." Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa ini hanya luka kecil, besok pasti sembuh jangan cemas. Jangan cemas pasti besok sudah tidak sakit lagi."

Sehun mengangguk cepat kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin. Jongin melihat jelas tangan kanan Sehun yang sedang memegang ponsel gemetaran. Namun, Jongin memilih untuk diam ia tak ingin dianggap terlalu ikut campur. Toh, dirinya hanya seorang pembantu.

Cocok sekali sangat cocok menurut Jongin saat Sehun ternyata syuting untuk sebuah drama web. Dia berperan menjadi anak orang kaya yang angkuh. "Aktingnya bagus."

"Dia sudah berlatih setiap hari." Keheningan tercipta, Jongin tersadar ia menoleh ke kiri dengan cepat. " _Hyung_!" Jongin memekik kencang. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tidak mau memberi pelukan pada kakakmu?" Jongin mengangguk cepat kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Masih dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya Kyungsoopun bertanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bekerja _Hyung_."

"Bekerja?"

"Aku bekerja untuk Sehun." Jongin sadar kebingungan Kyungsoo karena itu ia putuskan untuk menerangkan perihal pekerjaannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Bekerja untuk Sehun, sebagai apa?"

"Apa ya….," Jongin tak langsung menjawab sejujurnya dia sendiri juga bingung menamai pekerjaannya. "Mungkin pengawas Sehun. Sudahlah _Hyung_ aku juga bingung intinya aku bekerja untuk Sehun."

"Baiklah, baiklah Jongin." Kyungsoopun menyerah untuk bertanya lebih jauh perihal pekerjaan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo hyung sendiri apa yang _Hyung_ lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ikut ambil bagian dalam drama."

"Maksud _Hyung—_ ikut berperan di dalam drama?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Sebagai apa?" Jongin tiba-tiba sangat penasaran.

"Bukan peran yang penting."

"Hmmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan.

" _Bocah kau hidup di zaman apa?! Sampai aktor terkenal di hadapanmu saja kau tidak tahu?! Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah mendengar namanya?!"_ salah satu staf meneriaki Jongin dengan gemas. Wajah Jongin bersemu merah.

"Be—benarkah itu Kyungsoo hyung?" Jongin terbata karena merasa sangat malu tidak tahu apa-apa di sini.

"Aku teman Xiumin hyung." Kyungsoo tersenyum diakhir kalimat kemudian menepuk pelan lengan kanan Jongin. "Sekarang giliranku, kau akan tinggal lama?"

"Entahlah tergantung Sehun."

"Bolehkah aku menghubungimu?"

"Tentu _Hyung_. Kyungsoo hyung masih menyimpan nomorku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap sebelum berlari meninggalkan Jongin untuk menghampiri para staf.

"Jongin!" panggilan itu membuyarkan kesibukan Jongin memikirkan Kyungsoo. Tentang bagaimana selama ini ia tidak sadar jika Kyungsoo bukan sekedar teman biasa Xiumin, ah maksudnya adalah Kyungsoo bukan orang biasa. "Jongin!"

"Dasar!" Jongin menggerutu pelan kemudian berlari menghampiri Sehun yang duduk dengan angkuhnya di bawah payung lebar dengan kaki kanan terangkat.

"Lama sekali….," gerutu Sehun. Jongin tak membalas. "Mana air minumku dan handuk?" Jongin bergegas membuka ransel dan mengeluarkan dua benda yang diminta oleh Sehun. "Buka tutupnya." Perintah Sehun. Jongin menahan geram untuk tidak melakukan tindakan berbahaya, menyiram air ke wajah Sehun atau memukul kepala Sehun dengan botol air minum.

Sehun menerima botol air minum pemberian Jongin. "Sehun." Jongin memanggil pelan.

"Hmmm." Sehun hanya membalas dengan gumaman menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Apa?!" Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin yang berdiri di sisi kanannya dengan tatapan angkuh, benar-benar keahlian Oh Sehun.

"Lupakan." Jongin membalas pelan. _Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih._ Batin Jongin.

"Sekarang lap keringat di wajahku dengan handuk bersih itu."

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Jongin memekik hampir histeris.

"A- A- A –A-A….," Sehun membalas dengan menjengkelkan menggerakkan telunjuk kanannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Kau harus bersikap baik padaku demi kenyamanan bersama." Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Menekan amarahnya sebelum melaksanakan perintah tidak penting dari Sehun. Perintah yang mengada-ada. "Lakukan dengan lembut Jongin."

"Iya Tuan Muda Oh Sehun." Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar kalimat Jongin. Melihat tidak ada lagi staf yang berada di dekatnya Sehun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan merebut handuk dari tangan Jongin. "Hah!" Jongin memekik pelan, terkejut dengan tindakan Sehun.

"Heh Beruang Gendut, kau tebar pesona lagi kan?" hardik Sehun sambil menunjuk wajah Jongin dengan handuk di tangan kirinya.

"Apa maksudmu Serigala Kelaparan?"

"Buktinya Kyungsoo hyung berbicara denganmu tadi."

"Ahh itu aku sudah kenal Kyungsoo hyung cukup lama." Sehun melempar tatapan sangsi. "Kyungsoo hyung teman kuliah Xiumin hyung, kakak yang tinggal denganku sebelum aku pindah untuk menemani Tuan Muda Cengeng dan Manja sepertimu." Jongin mengucapkan kalimat olok-olok kepada Sehun dengan sangat lancar.

"Kau…," Sehun mendesis ia hampir saja melempar wajah Jongin dengan handuk jika tak melihat Kyungsoo yang berlari ke arah mereka. Sehun langsung berdiri, memasang senyum ramah dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk. Bingung dengan sikap Sehun, Jongin menoleh ke belakang iapun tersenyum melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo yang memanggil nama Jongin membuat Sehun hampir saja mengeluarkan umpatan indahnya. Kenapa aktor terkenal seperti Kyungsoo lebih memilih bergaul dengan orang biasa macam Jongin dibanding model terkenal seperti dirinya. "Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai hari ini?" Jongin tidak membalas melainkan melirik Sehun. "Aku ingin mentraktirmu makan siang kalau Sehun tidak sibuk sekalian saja ikut. Bagaimana?" Jongin masih tak menjawab.

Pergi dengan Kyungsoo sepertinya ide yang bagus. Bergaul dengan aktor terkenal pada debut aktingnya terdengar seperti strategi membangun citra yang cerdas. "Baiklah Kyungsoo hyung."

"Benarkah Sehun?!" Kyungsoo memekik tak percaya. Sehun tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kami tidak bisa terlalu lama Kyungsoo hyung, aku ada acara pukul tiga sore nanti." Sehun mengemukakan alasannya.

"Tentu Sehun aku juga ada pukul empat sore. Aku tunggu di tempat parkir."

"Ya _Hyung_." Sehun dan Jongin menjawab secara bersamaan.

"Aku yakin kau melakukan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo." Sehun berbisik pada telinga kanan Jongin ketika mereka berdiri berjajar memandangi punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh. "Aku yakin Kyungsoo tertarik padamu, aku benar-benar curiga Kim Jongin."

"Berhenti menuduhku yang tidak-tidak sebelum aku mencakar wajahmu." Jongin mendesis pelan mengancam Sehun.

"Ah menakutkan!" Sehun memekik main-main. Jongin menoleh melempar tatapan tajam yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam dari Sehun. "Jaga sikapmu saat makan malam nanti." Jongin harus mati-matian menahan kesal memangnya Sehun pikir dirinya siapa? Makhluk prasejarah yang tidak mengerti tata krama dan sopan santun?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Belum Nyonya, Sehun belum pulang. Baik saya akan segera memberi kabar kepada Anda Nyonya. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf." Jongin menatap layar ponselnya yang beberapa detik lagi akan mati. Pukul delapan malam seharusnya Sehun sudah kembali dari kampus sejak pukul enam sore. Jongin tidak mengikuti Sehun saat Tuan Muda Manja itu sedang berada di kampus, Jongin berharap akan seperti itu selamanya. Malas saja harus mengikuti Sehun kemana-mana apalagi kampus tempat yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia kunjungi sayangnya keadaan tidak memungkinkan.

"Haahhh….," Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar. "Kemana anak itu." Jongin cemas karena tingkah laku Sehun menentukan masa depan pekerjaannya tidak lebih dari itu. "Ah!" Jongin memekik kencang entah lega entah karena kaget yang jelas layar ponselnya menyala dengan tulisan Serigala Kelaparan terbaca dengan sangat jelas. "Halo!" Jongin menjawab terlalu bersemangat.

" _Aku terjebak hujan dan aku lupa nomor ponsel sopirku jadi jemput aku di kampus."_

"Aku tidak tahu kau dimana?"

" _SNU_."

"Kau sekolah di SNU?!"

" _Ya, kau pikir aku tidak cukup pintar untuk masuk SNU?!"_

"Bukan itu baiklah aku harus menjemputmu dengan apa?"

" _Itu urusanmu dan jangan lupa bawa payung sedang hujan deras sekarang, apa kau melamun sampai tidak tahu sedang hujan deras?!"_

"Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu kau di mana?"

" _Lacak saja dengan GPS ponselku malas menjelaskan, aku menunggumu Beruang Gendut."_ Panggilan diputus Jongin hampir mengumpat. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai berpikir dengan apa pergi menjemput Sehun. Mobil? Tidak, ia tidak bisa menyetir. Taksi? Tidak! Bisa pegal-pegal berjalan dari gerbang masuk kampus.

"Sepeda!" Jongin berteriak girang, ada penyewaan sepeda gratis khusus penghuni apartemen. Jongin bergegas menarik dua jas hujan dari gantungan. Sambil berlari kecil-kecil Jongin memeriksa GPS pada ponselnya. Dahinya berkerut. "Ini bukan area kampus SNU?"

"Hei Jongin."

"Ah Chanyeol hyung." Jongin membungkukkan badannya, ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di lantai dasar.

"Kemana?"

"Ada urusan." Jongin tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Ia berlari menuju pintu keluar sambil mengenakan jas hujan berwarna hijau tua dengan tergesa ia bahkan hampir menabrak pintu dan hal itu tanpa ia sadari membuat Chanyeol menahan tawa.

Hujan cukup lebat namun Jongin bersyukur hujan tidak disertai dengan angin atau petir jadi dia merasa aman meski bersepeda di bawah guyuran hujan, sejujurnya itu terasa menyenangkan. Anehnya GPS menunjukkan posisi Sehun bukan di daerah kampus. Jongin melambatkan laju sepedanya melewati deretan pertokoan yang sebagian besar sudah tutup. Tulisan _closed_ tergantung pada pintu. "Di sekitar sini kan?" Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua matanya dengan cepat mengawasi keadaan kanan dan kiri jalan mencari keberadaan Sehun.

"Jongin!"

CKITT! Suara ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal terdengar nyaring, beruntung jalanan sepi atau Jongin beserta sepedanya akan dicium dari belakang, dicium dengan cara yang sama sekali tak menyenangkan. "Siapa?!" Jongin berseru panik, ia celingukan. Deretan toko yang tutup, jalanan sepi, hujan lebat, adalah seting yang sangat tepat untuk sebuah adegan horror. Jongin itu lumayan penakut. "Jongin di sini!" Seruan itu membuat deru jantung Jongin semakin liar. "Jongin!"

Kedua mata Jongin membola, di depan etalase toko pakaian, sebuah manikin laki-laki yang sangat putih melambai ke arahnya dan memanggil namanya. "Jongin!"

"Menjauh setan patung!" Jongin berteriak histeris kemudian mengayuh sepedanya dengan tergesa ia bahkan hampir terjatuh dari sepedanya.

"Jongin berhenti!"

"Kenapa kau tau namaku setan?! Jauhi aku! Aku mohon pergilah besok aku akan kembali dengan setangkai bunga dan dupa! Pergiii! Mama tolong Jongin!"

"Aku Sehun! SE-Hoon!"

"Hah?!" kewarasan mulai menghampiri Jongin, di pertigaan jalan yang cukup terang Jonginpun berhenti, ragu-ragu menoleh ke belakang. Sehun basah kuyup, menatapnya tajam. "Gawat…," Jongin berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Canggung Jongin memutar sepedanya, mengayuh pelan mendekati Sehun. Tangan kiri Jongin mengambil mantel yang ia letakan pada keranjang depan sepeda. "Mantelmu."

"Percuma!" Sehun mendengus. "Aku sudah basah kuyup."

"Maaf."

"Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan padaku?! Membuatku basah kuyup, berlari mengejarmu, memanggil namamu seperti orang tidak waras?!" Sehun berteriak penuh amarah.

"Salah sendiri kenapa berteduh di depan toko pakaian yang memasang patung, kau mirip patung apalagi penerangan jalan tidak begitu baik di tengah hujan lebat. Aku takut kau setan patung karena itu aku lari, bukankah setiap makhluk hidup itu memiliki insting bertahan hidup?" Jongin terengah di akhir kalimatnya. Sungguh ia berbicara panjang dan lebar. Sehun masih setia dengan tatapan tajam serta wajah datarnya.

"Kau seharusnya di kampus kenapa ada di pusat kota."

"Kencan." Sehun membalas singkat.

"Oh. Ayo pulang pakai mantelmu."

"Sudah aku bilang percuma!" Sehun sangat jengkel dengan kebodohan Jongin.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sungguh aku minta maaf, Oh Sehun." Jongin sengaja menyebut nama Sehun lengkap. Ia akui ini kesalahannya membuat Sehun basah kuyup.

"Lepas mantelmu."

"Kenapa?" Jongin benar-benar bingung.

"Tentu saja supaya adil, aku basah kuyup kaupun juga harus basah kuyup. Kenapa?!" Sehun berseru melihat wajah protes Jongin.

"Itu karma karena kau berbohong." Jongin bersikeras mempertahankan kelangsungan jas hujan yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Lepas atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pekerjaanmu!" Sehun menarik lengan kanan jas hujan Jongin sambil mengancam. Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar, ia harus menabung alhasil ia harus mengalah dengan Sehun dengan berat hati Jonginpun melepas jas hujan yang melindunginya. Ia lipat rapi jas hujan basah itu, menumpuknya dengan jas hujan yang seharusnya dikenakan oleh Sehun pada keranjang depan sepeda. Tetes-tetes air hujan yang dingin membuat Jongin terkejut, benar-benar menusuk tulang. Namun, saat ia menoleh menatap Sehun justru ekspresi puas yang ditampilkan oleh serigala kelaparan itu.

"Sudah! Ayo pulang."

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam santai dan naik pada boncengan sepeda. Jongin hampir saja mengumpat, dan sekarang ia baru sadar jika Sehun mungkin mempermainkannya demi apapun serigala kelaparan itu punya uang berlebih untuk naik taksi. Kenapa tadi dirinya sangat bodoh dan termakan rayuan dusta Sehun?!

"Lebih cepat! Lambat sekali dasar siput!"

"Kau berat bodoh berhenti mengeluh!"

"Kau lambat! Dan apa?! Aku tidak berat, bagaimana bisa serigala kelaparan sepertiku berat?! Kau ini beruang gendut, ayo kayuh lebih cepat!"

"Tutup mulutmu tuan muda manja, tuan muda dramatis!" PLAK! "Kenapa memukul kepalaku?!"

"Cukup serigala kelaparan jangan menambah namaku lagi! Enak saja, ibuku saja memanggilku dengan sangat manis tidak sepertimu!"

Jongin tertawa terbahak. "Jadi kau ingin bersikap manis padamu? Tuan Muda Oh Thehun….,"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kudengar dulu kau cadel S…., Ya Sehun!" Sehun dengan brutal menggelitiki pinggang Jongin. "Hentikan kita bisa terjatuh dari sepeda. Sehuuunnnn!" pada akhirnya Sehun menghentikan gelitikannya, sayang saja jika terjatuh dan tubuhnya terluka.

"Rasakan itu beruang jelek!" Sehun mendengus. "Kayuh lebih cepat! Sangat dingin sekarang!"

"Bisakah kau membantuku mengayuh sepeda? Jika mau lebih cepat?!" jengkel Jongin.

"Tidak, aku sudah mengejarmu tadi seperti orang gila. Ini hukumanmu."

"Manja!" Jongin meluapkan kekesalannya untuk yang terakhir kali. Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tersenyum memandangi punggung Jongin yang cukup kesusahan mengayuh sepeda. Hujan lebat nan dingin malam ini, Sehun rasa tak terlalu buruk. Mungkin, suasana hatinya baik setelah berkencan dengan Luhan.

 **TBC  
**

Terima kasih untuk seluruh pembaca, terima kasih review kalian **ChanRa88, saju won, ucinaze, ohkim9488, andiasli99, Sehuniee28, Kim762, marisa, fistkai94, LangitSenja, exofujosh, sukmawindia, Jeyjong, kaila, saya sayya, cute elferani, laxyovrds, ade park, adindanurmas, yoo jay hyeon, nha shawol, BabyCevy97, GYUSATAN, novisaputri09, Elfishy326, chocomilkfaza, Baegy0408, rofi mvpshawol, diannurmayasari15, tobanga garry, ulfah cuittybeams, KaiNieris, kanzujackson jk, chanzhr, wijayanti628, geash, Kim Jongin Kai, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, Jongina88, vivikim406.** Sekali lagi terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	8. Chapter 8

**PERFECT MAID**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jonmyeon, Kim Minseok, Wu Xiaouliu, Byun Baekhyun, Lee Taemin, Do Kyungsoo.**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI, Typo**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini chapter delapan maaf atas segala kesalahan,s elamat membaca dan happy reading all…..**

 **Previous**

"Lebih cepat! Lambat sekali dasar siput!"

"Kau berat bodoh berhenti mengeluh!"

"Kau lambat! Dan apa?! Aku tidak berat, bagaimana bisa serigala kelaparan sepertiku berat?! Kau ini beruang gendut, ayo kayuh lebih cepat!"

"Tutup mulutmu tuan muda manja, tuan muda dramatis!" PLAK! "Kenapa memukul kepalaku?!"

"Cukup serigala kelaparan jangan menambah namaku lagi! Enak saja, ibuku saja memanggilku dengan sangat manis tidak sepertimu!"

Jongin tertawa terbahak. "Jadi kau ingin aku bersikap manis padamu? Tuan Muda Oh Thehun….,"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kudengar dulu kau cadel S…., Ya Sehun!" Sehun dengan brutal menggelitiki pinggang Jongin. "Hentikan kita bisa terjatuh dari sepeda. Sehuuunnnn!" pada akhirnya Sehun menghentikan gelitikannya, sayang saja jika terjatuh dan tubuhnya terluka.

"Rasakan itu beruang jelek!" Sehun mendengus. "Kayuh lebih cepat! Sangat dingin sekarang!"

"Bisakah kau membantuku mengayuh sepeda? Jika mau lebih cepat?!" jengkel Jongin.

"Tidak, aku sudah mengejarmu tadi seperti orang gila. Ini hukumanmu."

"Manja!" Jongin meluapkan kekesalannya untuk yang terakhir kali. Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tersenyum memandangi punggung Jongin yang cukup kesusahan mengayuh sepeda. Hujan lebat nan dingin malam ini, Sehun rasa tak terlalu buruk. Mungkin, suasana hatinya baik setelah berkencan dengan Luhan.

 **BAB DELAPAN**

Desas-desus tentang cara ekstrim para model menjaga tubuhnya memang pernah Jongin dengar. Model yang meninggal karena anoreksia juga pernah Jongin dengar. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah menganggap semua itu terlalu serius, hanya sekedar desas-desus. "Kenapa?" pertanyaan Sehun yang tajam dan singkat tak mampu langsung dijawab oleh Jongin. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Jongin ragu-ragu dan menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus mengatakan semuanya. Semua yang ia lihat dan semua yang ia dengar pagi ini, beberapa menit yang lalu. "Jongin?" panggilan Sehun terdengar menuntut.

"Apa kau sakit karena kehujanan kemarin?"

"Tidak." Sehun membalas singkat dengan acuh mendudukan dirinya di belakang meja makan. Memakan salad buahnya seperti biasa, seolah tak sedang terjadi sesuatu yang besar.

"Benarkah tidak terjadi sesuatu?"

"Kau tidak sarapan?"

"Aku tidak terbiasa sarapan pukul enam pagi."

"Duduklah atau lakukan hal lain kecuali berdiri mematung di hadapanku." Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya mendongak menatap Jongin tajam. "Itu mengganggu." Jongin menelan ludah kasar, entahlah tatapan tajam milik Sehun yang biasanya ia abaikan sekarang terasa berbeda. "Jong…,"

"Aku melihatmu memuntahkan makananmu di wastafel." Kalimat Sehun, Jongin potong. Keheningan menggantung di udara, bertukar pandang, Sehun menghentikan sarapannya.

"Pergi." Sehun mengakhiri keheningan dengan sayatan tajam dari ucapannya.

"Maaf…,"

"Jongin pergi."

"Itu berbahaya untukmu kau bisa mati."

"Sok tau."

"Sungguh. Sehun hentikan kebiasaan burukmu, aku bekerja untuk menjagamu."

Sehun tersenyum miring, punggungnya ia sandarkan pada kursi kayu yang didudukinya melempar sendok salad buahnya serampangan. Bersedekap menatap Jongin tajam. "Hanya demi uang dan ingat perjanjian untuk tak saling mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Jadi simpan rasa pedulimu itu jauh-jauh, Kim Jongin." Sehun berdiri dari kursinya pembicaraan dengan Jongin membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Kemana?!" Jongin bertanya panik sambil menahan lengan kiri Sehun.

"Aku ada pekerjaan pagi."

"Besok, bukan sekarang. Kau berdusta."

Sehun menyipitkan kedua mata tajamnya melirik Jongin dengan amarah penuh. "Apapun yang aku lakukan bukan urusanmu dan aku tidak peduli jika kau mengadu pada ibuku." Sehun menyentak lengannya berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari tangan Jongin. Jongin bersikeras menahan Sehun, ia bahkan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan lengan kiri Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu." Ucap Jongin.

Bukan, bukan karena rasa tertarik kepada Sehun, Jongin mengucapkan kalimat itu karena rasa kemanusiaan. Tidak akan ada manusia normal yang akan diam melihat manusia lainnya menderita saat dia bisa memberikan bantuan. Mungkin ada pepatah jika manusia adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa membunuh tanpa alasan, namun, tidak untuk Jongin.

Seharusnya Sehun berteriak, memaki, marah, atau tertawa dan mengolok ucapan Jongin. Tapi hal itu tak terjadi. "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku?"

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membantumu, asalkan kau mau jujur denganku." Jongin menurunkan kedua tangannya dari lengan kiri Sehun.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya, kini dia berhadapan dengan Jongin. "Kau tertarik denganku?"

"Apa?!" Jongin cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun. "Tidak tidak tidak!" tanpa jeda Jongin menjawab. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit." Tatapan Sehun terlihat tak percaya. "Kau temanku. Baiklah aku mengganggapmu sebagai teman terserah kau mau menganggapku apa."

"Baiklah silakan membantuku." Sehun berucap datar.

"Benarkah?!" Jongin memekik tak percaya menatap Sehun penuh harap.

"Ya. Kita lihat seberapa baik otak tumpulmu itu bisa berpikir untuk membantuku." Telunjuk kiri Sehun dengan cepat mengetuk dahi Jongin yang tertutup poni. Bukannya kesal seperti biasa, Jongin justru tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan bekerja keras untuk membantumu. Langkah pertama, habiskan sarapanmu sekarang." Dan Sehun hanya terdiam ketika tangan kanan Jongin kembali menarik tangan kirinya. Bahkan kali ini Sehun sendiri yang menautkan jari-jemari mereka.

Duduk berhadapan Jongin tersenyum lebar dengan satu kaleng susu kental manis di tangan kanannya. Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahi, Jongin dengan senyum yang masih mengembang menuang susu kental manis itu di atas salad buah. "Aku tidak pernah….,"

"Coba saja!" potong Jongin.

"Aku….," Sehun masih terlihat ragu namun tatapan menuntut dari Jongin membuatnya memakan salad yang kini telah dilengkapi dengan susu kental manis. Jongin memberikan perhatian penuhnya kepada Sehun. Kedua matanya nampak berbinar antusias.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk." Jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan tingkah Jongin yang terlihat serius dengan ponsel di kedua tangannya, sesekali keningnya mengkerut, sesekali alisnya bertaut, sesekali bibirnya mengerucut. Menggemaskan. Tunggu! Apa seorang Oh Sehun sedang berpikir bahwa Kim Jongin itu menggemaskan?! Tidak! Itu tidak benar! "Astaga!" tanpa sadar Sehun memekik.

"Ada apa?!" Jongin tersentak kaget.

"Tidak ada…., hanya saja apa kau mencari saran di internet?" dan ketika senyum lebar tersemat di wajah Jongin, Sehun sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Jika kau punya waktu untuk membuka internet, pasti kau tau dengan jelas siapa Park Chanyeol, siapa Byun Baekhyun, dan siapa Do Kyungsoo?" Sehun melempar tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa membahas hal itu lagi?" gerutu Jongin. "Baiklah kalau Park Chanyeol aku cukup tahu, dia pernah membintangi iklan layanan sosial penyelamatan anjing telantar karena aku suka anjing jadi aku tau siapa Chanyeol."

Kombinasi jawaban lugu dan bodoh dari Jongin hampir membuat Sehun tertawa terbahak keluar dari karakternya, hampir, hanya hampir. Yang terjadi Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul. "Lalu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Selama ini kau membuka internet untuk apa?"

"Menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan sulit, membaca berita tapi bukan berita hiburan tentang artis, fashion dan semacamnya, aku suka membaca berita serius tentang keamanan, politik, dan ekonomi."

"Otakmu sanggup? Kau tidak langsung hilang ingatan?" pertanyaan mengejek Sehun hanya dibalas tatapan mata bulat polos dari Jongin. "Baiklah tidak perlu dijawab." Sehun mengibaskan tangan kanannya angkuh.

"Baiklah setelah ini Sehun yang harus kau lakukan adalah menolong dirimu sendiri." Sehun memberikan tatapan malas kepada Jongin. "Ya, menolong dirimu sendiri. Kau mau melakukannya atau membiarkan semua yang terjadi padamu semakin parah?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Aku ingin membantu diriku sendiri." Sehun tidak tahu kenapa Jongin begitu mudah mempengaruhinya.

Sejujurnya Jongin tidak tahu apa tips dari internet cukup manjur untuk Sehun dia akan mencobanya untuk seminggu ini jika tidak ada perubahan maka dia akan melaporkan semua hal ini pada nyonya Oh. Tapi baru hari ini Jongin melihat Sehun yang seperti itu, di hari-hari yang lain Sehun terlihat baik-baik saja dan cenderung menyebalkan. "Jadi dari seluruh bagian tempat tinggal besarmu ini, ruangan mana yang paling kau sukai?"

"Kurasa ruang keluarga."

Jongin tersenyum. "Setelah kau selesai dengan saladmu kita pergi ke ruang keluarga." Sehun hanya mengendikan kedua bahunya acuh. "Sehun kau harus setuju?!"

"Iya cerewet!" dengus Sehun jengkel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Duduk di salah satu sofa panjang berwarna hitam, berhadapan. Jongin dan Sehun saling bertukar pandang. Sehun memandang dengan malas tiba-tiba keraguan akan kemampuan Jongin kembali. "Sekarang aku ingin tahu seberapa sering kau memuntahkan makananmu? Jawab dengan jujur."

"Kau tidak menyimak aku bicara."

"Aku menyimakmu."

"Jangan bermain ponsel terus." Jongin terperanjat, ia lantas menaruh ponselnya ke atas meja kopi atau lebih tepatnya melempar ponselnya. Tersenyum canggung menatap Sehun.

"Sekarang aku siap mendengar semua yang ingin kau katakan." Sehun memutar bola mata malas. "Ayolah….," Jongin membujuk dengan wajah yang dibuat imut.

"Baiklah aku jawab dengan jujur. Tidak setiap hari hanya saat aku benar-benar tertekan."

"Karena apa? Kau tertekan karena apa?"

"Komentar netizen."

"Mereka mengatakan kau gendut?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Badanku tidak bagus."

Alis Jongin bertaut. "Menurutmu badan bagus itu badan yang kurus?"

"Itu standar para model."

"Menurutku badan bagus bukan kurus kerempeng tak berisi seperti selembar kertas."

"Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk bersemangat. "Maksudku setiap orang memiliki pandangan berbeda, kau tidak bisa memuaskan satu persatu individu Sehun, kau hanya punya satu tubuh, satu kepala, dua tangan, dua kaki, dua telinga….,"

"Cukup Jongin! Intinya saja."

"Intinya—kau tidak mungkin sempurna di mata setiap orang. Terbiasalah dengan hal itu."

"Kau benar. Dan aku…,"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku—saat kecil— aku sangat marah karena ibu tidak mengabulkan keinginanku. Aku melempar anak anjingku hingga mati karena itu—aku ketakutan saat melihatmu kesakitan setelah aku mencubitmu."

Jongin terdiam untuk beberapa detik. "Apa kau pernah mengatakan hal itu pada ibumu?"

"Tidak, Ibu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"Teman-temanmu?"

"Aku tidak punya teman."

"Luhan….," Jongin menyebut nama itu ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya cemas."

"Ah." Jongin menjawab singkat, ia pandangi wajah Sehun dan seseorang yang ia pandangi memilih untuk diam menciptakan kecanggungan mencekik bagi Jongin. "Baiklah…., kalau begitu…., aku rasa…., aku harus mengawasimu…., dan hmmm…, kurasa kau harus menerapkan gaya hidup sehat…., dan hmmmm….,"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar Jongin yang terbata itu, sangat lucu. "Kenapa jadi terbata seperti itu Jongin? Apa kepalamu terbentur?"

"Tidak aku hanya…..,"

"Terima kasih." Kedua mata Jongin membulat mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Terima kasih sudah peduli padaku Jongin, terserah itu tulus dari hatimu atau karena pekerjaanmu. Terima kasih." Sehun tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimat, sebuah senyuman yang jarang ia tunjukan.

Jongin menundukkan kepala wajahnya terasa panas. "Ya." Ia balas kalimat Sehun singkat. "Ah!" Jongin tersentak. Sehun memeluknya, bukan pelukan singkat. Pelukan yang erat kedua tangan Sehun berada di punggungnya, dagu lancip Sehun tertumpu pada bahu kanannya.

 _Always be next to me ma love_

 _Don't let go of my hand_

 _Don't leave, don't disappoint this love_

 _If you trust for your whole life time_

 _You can go on living_

 _Even if you broke up with me_

 _My heart will never change_

 _If it's with you, I will go anywhere_

 _I'll love forever with you_

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dengan tergesa begitupun dengan Jongin. Ponsel Jongin berdering dengan nada diring _Forever with you_ , lagu lama dari GD, TOP, dan Bom. Ia menatap Sehun, Sehun mengangguk pelan. Jongin bergegas berdiri dan menjauh dari Sehun sementara Sehun mengamati punggung Jongin yang kini menghadapnya. "Aku baik-baik saja Baekhyun hyung, terima kasih sudah menghubungi aku." Dahi Sehun berkerut, Baekhyun rupanya yang sedang menghubungi Jongin.

"Maaf lain kali saja." Sepertinya Baekhyun menawarkan sesuatu dan Jongin menolak, tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi maaf, aku ada pekerjaan yang cukup banyak hari ini." Senyuman Sehun semakin melebar. Ketika Jongin menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga kanan. Sehun langsung memasang tampang datar normalnya. Jongin bergegas menghampiri sofa. Menatap Sehun selama beberapa detik. "Baekhyun hyung mengajakku makan siang."

"Kau bisa pergi." Balas Sehun seolah tak terpengaruh.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk menolongmu, aku tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja." Sehun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menanggapi kalimat Jongin.

"Lalu?"

Jongin bergegas menghampiri sofa dan duduk kembali di hadapan Sehun. "Kau harus mulai menerapkan gaya hidup sehat, makan yang baik dan sehat, tidur cukup, dan berolahraga…,"

"Tips dari internet?" Jongin mengangguk cepat, Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah." Meski meremehkan Sehun sama sekali tak menolak usulan Jongin. "Mari lakukan gaya hidup sehat hasil pencarianmu di internet." Ucapan Sehun dibalas senyum canggung oleh Jongin.

"Pertama kita perbaiki pola makanmu mulai makan siang nanti, kita lakukan sampai satu minggu. Lalu….," Jongin menggantung kalimatnya memperhatikan tubuh Sehun dengan seksama.

"Apa?! Kenapa memperhatikanku seperti itu?! Kau tertarik padaku?!"

"Diam!" bentak Jongin, Sehun langsung bungkam baiklah kali ini Jongin tak terlihat sedang main-main. Kedua tangan menyentuh pundak Sehun, kedua lengan, dan terakhir perut Sehun. "Benar-benar tubuhmu tulang semua. Kau harusnya berotot aku yakin kau akan menjadi sangat keren. Setelah seminggu kau coba berolahraga."

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba untuk percaya padamu." Jongin memeluk Sehun singkat sebelum berlari menuju dapur. Sehun terperanjat dengan tindakan Jongin. Penasaran dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan maka Sehun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Jongin ke dapur. Rupanya lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu membuka pintu lemari es lebar-lebar mengamati isi lemari es dengan serius.

"Kurasa aku harus belanja."

"Apa?"

"Astaga!" Jongin langsung berteriak dan memutar tubuhnya cepat, bagaimana tidak terkejut jika apa tiba-tiba seseorang berbicara di dekat telingamu saat kau sedang berpikir serius.

"Apa?" Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

"Aku harus belanja isi lemari pendingin semuanya hanya buah dan sayuran."

"Bukankah itu makanan sehat?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Sehat tapi tidak seimbang kau juga butuh lemak, protein…., hmmmmppphhh."

Tangan kanan Sehun membekap mulur Jongin. "Baiklah cukup. Pergilah belanja dan kembali sebelum jam makan siang." Jongin mengangguk cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin sudah menjadi bagian dari setiap perumahan atau apartemen elits untuk memenuhi setiap kebutuhan penghuninya secara detail dan terkoordinasi dengan rinci. Seperti sekarang, swalayan yang Jongin kunjungi adalah swalayan khusus untuk para penghuni apartemen. Di dalam swalayan Jongin melihat tak ubahnya seperti _catwalk_ para pembeli memakai pakaian mahal dan indah, tak jarang wajah-wajah terkenal yang sesuai dengan poster promo produk yang di tawarkan juga ikut berbelanja.

"Haaahhh….," Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar. Menatap malas plastik beras merah lima kiloan yang ada di rak teratas, ia mengutuk siapapun yang meletakkan karung beras di rak teratas.

"Aku cukup tinggi tapi tinggi rak ini benar-benar kurang ajar." Jongin kembali menggerutu sebelum melangkah mendekati rak, semakin mendekat dan kini ia berjinjit, kedua tangannya terjulur ke atas berusaha mengambil plastik beras. Beras merah terakhir.

Jongin tidak menyangka jika di sini beras merah laku keras. Beras merah memiliki kandungan gula rendah dan serat tinggi, Jongin tahu itu, dan sepertinya seluruh penghuni apartemen di sini tergila-gila dengan badan ideal bak model atau patung manekin.

"Ini milikku." Jongin menoleh cepat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar kepadanya. "Kau cari saja beras merah yang lain." Jongin tak menjawab ia melirik ke arah rak. Persediaan beras merah sudah habis. Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan pergi.

Tidak, dia sudah berjanji untuk menolong Sehun dan menu pertama dari daftar makanan sehat yang ia baca di internet menyertakan beras merah di dalamnya. Ia harus membeli beras merah. Chanyeol harus dihentikan. "Chanyeol!" pekik Jongin, ia bergegas menyusul Chanyeol bahkan melupakan kereta belanjanya. Chanyeol tak bergeming. "Chanyeol." Jongin menarik bagian belakang jaket jins yang Chanyeol kenakan. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika merasakan Jongin menarik bagian belakang jaketnya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya cepat, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan malas dari kedua bola mata bulatnya.

"Aku membutuhkan beras merah itu." Chanyeol tak menggubris. "Aku yang pertama melihatnya." Jongin bersikeras.

"Tapi aku yang mengambilnya." Goda Chanyeol. Saat melihat Chanyeol yang berniat untuk pergi Jongin berusaha berpikir cepat untuk menghentikan langkah kaki Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol aku mohon, aku membutuhkan beras merah itu." Jongin melempar tatapan memelas, tatapan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk merayu Xiumin membuatkan mie instan di tengah malam.

"Baiklah." Berhasil! Jurus tatapan memelas palsunya selalu berhasil. Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Ada syaratnya."

"Apa?!" Jongin memekik pelan senyuman seketika luntur dari wajahnya.

"Kau harus melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan." Chanyeol menatap Jongin serius.

"Ambil saja beras merahmu aku tidak butuh." Jongin menjawab datar sekarang Chanyeol yang kelabakan.

"Aku hanya bercanda Jongin! Maaf." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar berharap Jongin akan luluh. "Bagaimana jika aku membayar semua belanjaanmu hari ini?" Chanyeol mencoba membujuk memberikan penawaran terbaiknya.

"Aku membawa uang untuk membayar belanjaanku." Sial! Jongin justru tersinggung. "Sudah ya aku harus bergegas jam makan siang sudah dekat."

"Jong!" Chanyeol mengejar langkah kaki Jongin yang kini bergegas menghampiri kereta belanjannya. "Tunggu." Chanyeol berdiri di depan kereta belanja Jongin, menghalangi.

"Chan—Yeol!" Jongin menggeram pelan.

"Aku ingin melakukan banyak hal."

"Kenapa bercerita padaku? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kita berteman." Chanyeol membalas mantap, Jongin hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama temanku."

"Ah." Jongin membalas singkat ia merasa bersalah bersikap dingin pada Chanyeol, baiklah Jongin memang cukup lemah jika menyangkut soal pertemanan dan hubungan sentimental lainnya.

"Apa kau bisa menemaniku?"

"Entahlah Chanyeol….,"

"Apa kau harus bersama Sehun selama dua puluh empat jam penuh?"

"Hmmmm…," Jongin ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah beritahu aku jika kau ada waktu, kuharap minggu ini kau ada waktu." Keduanya bertatapan. "Aku mohon." Chanyeol menatap Jongin, memohon.

"Akan aku usahakan, aku pasti menghubungimu jika ada waktu longgar."

"Terima kasih Jongin!" Chanyeol memekik pelan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Jongin singkat. "Sampai jumpa Jongin." Chanyeol melambaikan tangan kanannya sebelum pergi. Dan saat itu Jongin tak melihat jika Chanyeol membeli sesuatu, mungkinkah Chanyeol datang hanya untuk menemuinya?

"Tidak mungkin, dia itu sangat terkenal Jongin jangan berpikir macam-macam." Nasihat Jongin kepada dirinya sendiri. Iapun bergegas mendorong kereta belanja tidak ingin menghadapi kemarahan Sehun yang mengesalkan jika dia terlambat datang untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih kepada seluruh pembaca yang bersedia membaca cerita saya, mengikuti dan menunggu cerita ini hehehe. Terima kasih atas review kalian _**saju won, VampireDPS, xx1031, rofi mvpshawol, andiasli99, Sehuniee28, alv, marisa, NishiMala, cute, kamong jjong, elferani, Jeyjong, Oh Kins, LangitSenja, ismi ryeosomnia, Baegy0408, BabyCevy67, geash, vivikim406, ulfah cuittybeams, kanzujackson jk, diannurmayasari15, nha shawol, DeviaChoi, jumeeee, Kim762, ade park, Lizz Liel Lawliet, wijayanti628, liaoktaviani joaseo, blackbearvampire, SooieBabyUke, Nathaneila401, jjong86, tobanga garry, Kim Jongin Kai, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, novisaputri09, yoo jay hyeon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**PERFECT MAID**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jonmyeon, Kim Minseok, Wu Xiaouliu, Byun Baekhyun, Lee Taemin, Do Kyungsoo.**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI, Typo**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini chapter sembilan maaf atas segala kesalahan, selamat membaca dan happy reading all…..**

 **Previous**

"Terima kasih Jongin!" Chanyeol memekik pelan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Jongin singkat. "Sampai jumpa Jongin." Chanyeol melambaikan tangan kanannya sebelum pergi. Dan saat itu Jongin tak melihat jika Chanyeol membeli sesuatu, mungkinkah Chanyeol datang hanya untuk menemuinya?

"Tidak mungkin, dia itu sangat terkenal Jongin jangan berpikir macam-macam." Nasihat Jongin kepada dirinya sendiri. Iapun bergegas mendorong kereta belanja tidak ingin menghadapi kemarahan Sehun yang mengesalkan jika dia terlambat datang untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

 **BAB SEMBILAN**

Jongin melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju dapur setelah melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Ia melihat Sehun berdiri di dekat rak berisi pajangan mahal dan foto-foto kenangan, sibuk dengan ponsel di telinga kanannya. Tersenyum, berucap lembut, dan sesekali menggoda. Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas ia sudah tahu dengan siapa Sehun berbicara. Jongin meletakkan kantung belanjanya di atas konter dapur, kemudian mengambil bahan makanan yang paling ia butuhkan untuk memasak makan siang.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Sudah selesai dengan oborlanmu?" Jongin membalas Sehun dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Ya, kau bisa memotong buah karena itu yang kau lakukan selama ini, bukan menyalakan kompor, memasak, dan membumbui sesuatu. Jadi wajar jika aku meragukanmu."

"Ini hanya masakan sederhana Sehun, dan ya, aku bisa memasak aku tinggal terpisah dari keluargaku mulai SMA."

"Hmmmm." Sehun menggumam dan berjalan mendekati Jongin berdiri di sisi kiri tubuh Jongin. "Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku masakan seperti apa yang sedang kau siapkan?"

"Burger, dengan roti yang terbuat dari gandum utuh." Jongin menunjuk tanda gandum utuh di atas plastik pembungkus roti burger. "Dan di atas rotinya ditaburi dengan biji bunga matahari, lalu akan aka nada selada, tomat, bawang Bombay, dan daging dada ayam tanpa kulit yang dipanggang dengan sedikit minyak wijen."

"Terdengar cukup menarik."

"Tapi itu belum cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu, mengingat semua kegiatan yang kau lakukan setiap harinya dan rencana pembentukan otot."

"Kau ingin menambahi?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Apa?"

"Pilihlah kentang panggang atau segelas susu?"

"Kau sudah memberi susu kental manis di salad buahku tadi pagi jadi aku memilih kentang panggang."

"Baguslah, sekarang kau bisa duduk dan menunggu kurang dari setengah jam."

"Tidak." Tolak Sehun membuat Jongin bingung. Jongin ingin bertanya namun ia melihat Sehun sudah menduduki konter dapur untuk mengamatinya memasak. "Kenapa kau lama sekali tadi? Aku sampai bosan menunggumu dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Luhan."

Jongin hanya mendengus ia memilih untuk melanjutkan acara memanggang daging dada ayamnya daripada menjawab Sehun. "Aku yakin kau pasti sedang terpesona dengan semua barang yang dijual di sana dan berandai-andai untuk….,"

"Sehun hentikan." Potong Jongin. "Jangan membuatku kesal, dan jangan membuat hubungan yang sudah terjalin cukup baik di antara kita, kembali memburuk karena mulut kreatifmu yang sangat lancar menghinaku."

"Baiklah maafkan aku. Aku hanya penasaran saja apa yang membuatmu menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk belanja di tempat yang sangat dekat."

"Aku kesulitan mengambil barang yang diletakkan di atas rak paling atas." Jawab Jongin sambil membalik daging ayam di atas wajan datar untuk memanggang.

"Kulihat tubuhmu cukup tinggi."

"Masalahnya barang yang diletakkan di rak paling atas adalah beras merah seberat lima kilo."

"Ahhhh kalau begitu aku mengerti masalahmu."

"Mengerti masalahku?" Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ya, kau tidak cukup kuat untuk mengambil beras itu karena tubuhmu isinya lemak semua."

"Menyebalkan!" Jongin mendengus sebal dan Sehun harus mati-matian menahan tawanya. "Duduklah di belakang meja makan sebentar lagi siap."

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam namun ia menuruti permintaan Jongin.

Mematikan kompor menyajikan burger sehat ke atas piring dan membawanya ke meja makan. Meletakkan piring berisi burger ke hadapan Sehun. "Mau minum apa Sehun?"

"Lemon dengan air hangat."

Jongin melempar tatapan datar. "Kau mau meluruhkan lemakmu yang tinggal sejumput itu?"

Sehun tersenyum kaku. "Maaf, aku lupa tentang program yang kau rancang untukku itu Jongin. Ada rekomendasi?"

"Smoothies?"

"Aku akan terlalu kenyang nanti."

"Hmmm bagaimana dengan jus buah segar tanpa tambahan gula dan tambahan susu?"

"Ide bagus."

"Stroberi?" Sehun mengangguk antusias.

"Tunggu sepuluh menit lagi kira-kira, untuk sementara dorong makananmu dengan ludah hahahaha." Jongin tertawa datar di akhir kalimat, Sehun hanya mengumpat di dalam hati serta mengeluh betapa menyebalkannya seorang Kim Jongin itu.

Ternyata membuat jus stroberi lebih cepat dari perkiraan Jongin, ia lantas menyodorkan segelas jus stroberi segar kepada Sehun, makan siang Sehun sendiri belum ia habiskan. "Apa tidak enak?" ragu-ragu Jongin bertanya.

"Ini enak."

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?"

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku bisa makan kapan saja."

"Kenapa tidak makan tepat waktu, makan teratur, makan tidak tepat waktu aku dengar bisa meningkatkan resiko maag dan gangguan lambung serta pencernaan lainnya?" kalimat Sehun terlalu panjang untuk dicerna, baiklah, Jongin mengerti apa yang Sehun ucapkan hanya saja ia tak biasa menerima perhatian Sehun.

"I—itu…," Jongin cukup terbata menjawab pertanyaan bertubi Sehun. "Hmmm itu sudah kebiasaanku Sehun."

"Baiklah!" Sehun memekik girang menatap Jongin yang membalasnya bingung. "Kau juga harus memperbaiki jam makanmu, saat aku makan kau juga harus makan. Aku juga sangat jarang memiliki teman makan satu meja makan denganku, aku pikir akan sangat menyenangkan memiliki teman mengobrol di meja makan."

"Ka—kau menganggapku teman?" Jongin berharap Sehun tak menganggapnya semakin bodoh akibat dirinya yang selalu terbata di hampir setiap membalas kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan.

"Tentu saja aku menganggapmu sebagai temanku." Oh tidak tatapan Sehun terlalu intens hingga membuat Jongin menundukkan kepala, merasa cukup malu diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Terima kasih." Lirih Jongin menjawab.

"Ini."

"Hah?!" Jongin terkejut melihat Sehun menyodorkan segelas jus stroberinya.

"Karena burgerku sudah aku gigit tadi rasanya tidak enak membaginya denganmu jadi minum saja jusnya, aku belum menyentuh jusnya." Sehun tersenyum di akhir kalimat. Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Ayo minum." Tuntut Sehun. Dan di bawah tatapan Sehun mana mungkin Jongin mengelak, tangan kanannya perlahan meraih gelas jus, mengangakatnya kemudian meminumnya.

"Mulai besok kita harus makan bersama." Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk seperti robot korslet. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memulainya saat makan siang sekarang, tapi aku sudah menggigit burgernya, aku juga ingin memulainya saat makan malam nanti tapi aku ada janji makan malam dengan Luhan."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan. "Kau tidak makan malam di rumah?" Jongin terlambat mencerna kalimat Sehun yang terakhir.

"Iya, aku akan makan malam dengan Luhan nanti malam. Aku janji akan makan dengan sehat dan makan yang cukup." Sehun tersenyum lebar membuat kedua matanya tertarik ke samping membentuk bulat sabit.

"Karena kau tidak makan malam di rumah, bolehkah aku pergi mengunjungi Xiumin hyung, Sehun?"

"Xiumin hyung?"

"Ya, dia kakak yang sudah menjagaku selama ini saat aku di Seoul, di hari pertamaku menginjakkan kaki di Seoul, hari pertamaku memasuki bangku perkuliahan….," Jongin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun.

"Lanjutkan." Ucap Sehun. "Sebagai teman kita seharusnya saling mengenal. Kurasa aku sudah cukup mengatakan banyak hal tentang kehidupanku padamu sekarang giliranmu."

"Tidak ada yang menarik dariku, aku hanya orang biasa dari keluarga sederhana, anak kampung yang berkesempatan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Seoul itu saja."

"Pendidikan di Seoul? SMA atau perguruan tinggi?"

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "SMA."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu kau bohong, aku yakin itu."

"Baiklah, perguruan tinggi."

"Terima kasih sudah berbagi sedikit cerita hidupmu denganku Jongin."

"Baiklah kau bisa pergi menemui Xiumin hyung jangan kembali terlalu larut, ah kurasa kau bisa menginap tapi kembali sebelum waktu sarapanku."

"Aku akan langsung pulang." Jongin tak mau membayangkan pergi ke apartemen Sehun dari flat Xiumin pagi-pagi buta, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko menabrak pohon, menabrak tiang listrik, atau tiang telepon, atau bahkan tiang lampu jalan. Mengingat fokusnya sangat buruk dikala mengantuk.

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya, meraih gelas jus stroberi yang tersisa kurang dari separuh. Meminumnya tanpa ragu. "Semoga pertemuanmu dengan—Xiumin hyungmu menyenangkan."

"Kau juga dengan Luhanmu." Sehun tersenyum tipis, meletakkan gelas jus kosong kembali ke atas meja, memutar tubuhnya kemudian melangkah pasti meninggalkan meja makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berangkat dua puluh menit yang lalu dan sekarang Jongin berdiri di depan gedung apartemen mengenakan _hoodie_ di tengah musim panas. "Jongin." Jongin menoleh cepat sempat terkejut melihat penampilan Chanyeol. _Hoodie_ dan wajahnya tertutup masker. "Terima kasih kau sudah meluangkan waktu untuk pergi denganku."

"Kau menerorku." Balas Jongin tanpa mengetahui seperti apa reaksi Chanyeol di balik maskernya.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa pergi sekarang?"

"Sehun sedang ada urusan pribadi."

"Urusan pribadi? Kencan?" Jongin memilih untuk tak menjawab dia hanya tidak mau mulutnya membawa masalah. Dan dia juga berjanji tidak akan menjawab seandainya Chanyeol bertanya bagaimana dirinya mendapat izin pergi dari Sehun. "Bagaimana kau bisa diberi izin untuk pergi? Kau itukan pengasuh bayi?" Baru saja Jongin memikirkan hal itu, Chanyeol sudah bertanya.

"Kau ingin segera pergi atau menghabiskan waktu di sini melempariku dengan berbagai pertanyaan tak penting?"

"Baiklah ayo pergi." Suara Chanyeol terdengar ceria tangan kanannya dengan seenak sendiri serta serampangan menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Jongin, menariknya.

"Ah!" Jongin mengeluarkan suara protes namun tak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol. "Kemana? Kemana?" Jongin bertanya panik namun ia cukup waras untuk tidak memanggil nama Chanyeol di tengah kerumunan manusia yang berdiri di depan gedung apartemen.

"Rahasia." Hanya itu yang Chanyeol ucapkan sebelum menarik tubuh Jongin melewati kerumunan fans yang membawa papan nama para orang terkenal penghuni gedung apartemen, Jongin sempat membaca nama Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Mereka terus berjalan dan terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar dan Chanyeol tak juga melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Jongin. "Chan…," Jongin mencoba protes namun Chanyeol bukannya melepaskan justru menautkan jari-jemarinya secara paksa. "Chan…,"

"Aku hanya bisa memikirkan hal ini dalam otakku." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Jongin. "Pasti tidak kreatif, tapi hanya ini yang aku bisa pikirkan. Makanan dan belanja." Jongin menoleh ke kiri bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang juga menoleh ke arahnya. "Sebagian besar orang terkenal yang aku kenal memikirkan hal yang sama denganku."

"Kenapa memberitahukannya padaku? Kau pikir aku peduli." Chanyeol tertawa di balik maskernya, Jongin bisa mendengar tawa itu dengan jelas. Rupanya menjadi aktor sangat berat buktinya ucapan ketus bisa diartikan sebagai humor berkualitas oleh otak seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu belanja."

"Apa?!" Jongin seketika menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia tidak suka dengan ide belanja apalagi bersama Chanyeol. Bunuh diri, itu bunuh diri.

"Jongin aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya? Tolonglah aku, sangat jarang aku mendapat waktu luang seperti sekarang ini dan kau satu-satunya teman yang aku miliki. Aku mohon."

Tatapan Chanyeol terlihat menyedihkan meski sebagian besar wajahnya tertutup masker, Jongin tidak tega melihat tatapan itu. "Ba—baiklah." Pada akhirnya Jongin menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol yang pasti akan merepotkan nantinya.

"Aku sudah merancang semua ini dengan rapi."

"Apa?!" Jongin bertanya menuntut namun Chanyeol tak menjawab dan justru melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada tubuh Jongin. "Astaga." Jongin benar-benar pening sekarang saat mereka Chanyeol membuatnya duduk di halte bus. "Aku tidak mau mati." Jongin berbisik pelan.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan mati tenanglah percaya padaku."

Memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa cemasnya Jongin melihat papan pemberitahuan tentang jadwal bus. Bus yang akan datang lima menit lagi pukul 14.00 KST adalah bus 201. "Insadong?"

"Ya."

"Terdengar cukup baik, tapi aku tidak bisa kembali terlalu larut malam."

"Kenapa? Apa kau Cinderella?"

"Jangan membuatku kesal." Peringat Jongin.

"Maaf." Chanyeol berucap singkat. "Datang!" Chanyeol sepertinya jarang melihat bus, ia tarik tangan kiri Jongin pintu bus terbuka kebetulan hanya mereka berdua yang menunggu. Chanyeol memasukkan kartu pembayaran membayar untuk dua orang sekaligus. Di dalam bus kursi ternyata penuh membuat keduanya terpaksa berdiri. "Hanya sepuluh menit." Ucap Chanyeol kepada Jongin. "Berharap saja akan ada yang turun di pemberhentian bus depan." Chanyeol berbisik pada telinga kanan Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sampai di tempat tujuan Chanyeol dan Jongin tak mendapatkan tempat duduk, keduanya turun disambut dengan meriahnya pasar Insadong, bangunan menarik serta berbagai pernak-pernik yang dijual, Insadong memadukan bangunan dari masa kini dengan masa lalu tepatnya zaman dinasti Chasun dan Joseon. Kafe-kafe indah berjajar dengan galeri-galeri seni. "Kau lelah?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana jika berjalan-jalan, membeli camilan, dan membeli beberapa pernak-pernik? Lalu jika sudah lelah kita mampir ke salah satu kafe untuk makan siang? Apa kau sudah makan siang?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kau yakin tidak ingin makan siang terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak." Jongin membalas singkat, Chanyeol melirik teman pertamnya dan mungkin teman terakhirnya itu dari ekor matanya. Sekarang tatapan pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu nampak berbinar.

"Benarkan, jika pergi ke tempat ini adalah ide yang sangat bagus." Chanyeol berucap penuh kebanggaan. Jongin tak membalas ia justru melangkah maju meninggalkan Chanyeol. "Hei Jong!" protes Chanyeol sambil berlari menyusul Jongin.

Jalanan luas di dalam pasar cukup padat namun tak seramai akhir pekan atau hari libur, udara musim panas hangat tak begitu menyengat, langit juga cerah. Semua perpaduan sempurna itu membuat Chanyeol diliputi oleh rasa bahagia yang tak terbendung. Kedunya berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan Jongin bahkan tak menolak saat Chanyeol menggenggam telapak tangan kirinya. "Lucu."

"Apa?"

"Itu." Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk Jongin. Rupanya Jongin sedang tertarik dengan boneka-boneka kayu berpakaian hanbook, pakaian tradisional Korea.

"Kau menginginkannya?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol melihat Jongin ragu-ragu. "Kita beli saja." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jongin, Chanyeol menarik tangan kiri Jongin untuk pergi menghampiri penjual boneka. Dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol membeli dua pasang boneka kayu.

"Banyak sekali." Komentar Jongin.

"Sepasang untukmu." Chanyeol menyerahkan salah satu kantung kain kepada Jongin.

"Terima kasih." Keduanya kembali berjalan pelan tangan kanan Chanyeol setia menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Jongin. "Itu…," baiklah Jongin terdengar seperti anak tujuh tahun sekarang.

"Dakgangjeong?" Jongin mengangguk antusias masih memperhatikan jajanan berupa potongan ayam goreng dengan saus asam dan manis berwarna merah cerah. Beruntung antrean tak begitu panjang jadi mereka bisa mendapatkan ayam dengan cepat.

"Es krim sepertinya enak…. Manisan terlihat berwarna-warni…. Kuenya lucu….," Chanyeol sama sekali tak merasa keberatan saat Jongin justru yang berakhir menyeretnya menuju stan-stan penjual makanan. Semua orang terlalu sibuk belanja hingga mereka tak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" keduanya kini berada di toko topi, Chanyeol mencoba topi baseball hitam bertuliskan _Fine Gold_ dan menunjukkannya kepada Jongin.

"Kau terlihat cocok."

"Aku akan membeli topi ini. Dan kau…, ini."

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Itu kekanakan." Protes Jongin.

"Tidak, kau sudah menyeretku ke banyak tempat, membuatku memakan banyak camilan, dan sekarang sebagai gantinya pakai topi ini." Chanyeol menyodorkan topi lucu berbulu dengan bentuk kepala beruang kepada Jongin.

"Baiklah…," setengah hati tangan kiri Jongin terulur untuk mengambil topi beruang dari tangan Chanyeol. Mencobanya.

"Astaga!" Chanyeol memekik dengan suara tinggi seperti perempuan. "Kau imut sekali…..," kali ini pekikan Chanyeol tertahan dan dia tanpa sadar menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mencubit pipi kiri Jongin. "Baiklah dua topi." Chanyeol mengambil topi Jongin. "Aku bayar dan kita bisa pergi ke kafe untuk membeli makanan."

"Kita pulang saja, aku sudah lelah dan sudah kenyang."

"Kau yakin?" Jongin mengangguk cepat.

"Tapi kalau kau masih lapar aku bisa menemanimu."

"Tidak, aku juga sudah makan banyak camilan tadi. Kita langsung pulang saja." Jongin tersenyum menanggapi kalimat Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol pergi ke kasir perhatian Jongin tertuju pada topi berbentuk kepala binatang lain. Kepala serigala. Jongin tersenyum dan meraih topi itu.

"Kau menginginkan topi itu juga?" Jongin menjauhkan topi kepala serigala ditangannya dari jangkauan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membayar sendiri untuk yang ini."

"Baiklah." Beruntung Chanyeol tak memaksa untuk membayar sehingga tak menimbulkan keributan yang tidak perlu. Ia hanya tersenyum, menggeser tubuhnya membiarkan Jongin membayar topi kepala serigalanya.

"Kita pulang dengan taksi."

"Hmmm." Jongin menurut membiarkan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kirinya kembali. Chanyeol menaikkan maskernya, mereka melewati kerumunan.

"Sepertinya ada orang terkenal."

"Siapa?"

"Luhan dan Minho." Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol namun ia tak sempat karena kerumunan menutupi pandangannya.

"Luhan memiliki banyak skandal kencan, kurasa cinta telah membutakan Sehun."

"Kau memperhatikan Sehun?"

"Beritanya dimana-mana mustahil untuk tidak tahu, meski kau tak menginginkannya."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan. "Kau berkencan?"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Ya, sekarang bersamamu."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Tidak, salah satu paparazzi melihat kita, memotret, dan bang! Skandal kencan, disimpan, berjaga-jaga untuk sesuatu, Konfirm agensi. Aku tak berkutik."

"Aku—tidak mengerti?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Jongin serius.

"Jangan terlalu polos itu tak baik untukmu, sama sekali tidak baik. Jangan mudah percaya pada orang lain itu juga tidak baik." Jongin hanya melongo, Chanyeol mengacak rambut Jongin gemas. "Itu taksi kita. Ayo." Chanyeol mempersilakan Jongin untuk melangkah memasuki taksi terlebih dahulu. Pintu taksi mengeluarkan suara yang cukup halus saat ditutup. "Matahari bahkan belum tenggelam, mungkin kita….,"

"Aku harus kembali, aku bekerja dan aku tidak bisa melakukan tindakan sesuka hatiku."

"Baiklah, baiklah, maaf. Terima kasih untuk hari ini semoga kita bisa berjalan-jalan lagi lain waktu." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. "Benarkah?!" Chanyeol memekik pelan, Jongin mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya meski ia tak yakin apakah bisa menepati hal itu dan Jongin juga tak berniat untuk keluar berjalan-jalan untuk kedua kalinya bersama Chanyeol. Hari ini berjalan dengan sangat baik merupakan sebuah keajaiban bagi Jongin.

Dan di sinilah di dalam lift yang berhenti dan pintunya terbuka di lantai lima Chanyeol memberikan pelukan yang cukup lama kepada Jongin sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Jongin hanya berdiri canggung beberapa detik setelah pelukan Chanyeol. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Jongin." Tangan kanan Chanyeol terangkat untuk Jongin. Jongin mengangguk bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang kembali tertutup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kening Jongin berkerut, televisi dinyalakan bukankah seharusnya Sehun masih pergi? Tiba-tiba jantung Jongin berdetak liar ia takut jika nyonya Oh datang berkunjung tanpa permisi, dan mendapati apartemen dalam keadaan kosong. Saat kepala bagian belakang Sehun dengan rambut hitam tebalnya yang terlihat menyembul dari sofa, Jongin merasa cukup lega. Jongin mencoba untuk melangkah tanpa suara siapa tahu jika Sehun sedang _sibuk_ dengan kekasihnya. "Jongin!"

Sehun bergerak tiba-tiba, setengah tubuhnya menyembul dari balik sofa, senyum lebar tak biasanya membuat Jongin terkejut. "Astaga Sehun!" nyaris terjengkang ke belakang.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali ketika terkejut!" Sehun berseru heboh kemudian tertawa terbahak dengan sangat tidak sopan. Jongin hanya mendengus pelan berniat untuk pergi namun ia urungkan karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Sehun.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya masih kencan?"

"Luhan tiba-tiba mendapatkan pekerjaan mendadak."

 _Berarti apa yang Chanyeol lihat tadi benar-benar Luhan dengan Minho._ Batin Jongin.

"Beruang gendut! Hei! Kenapa melamun?!"

"Ah…," Jongin gelagapan. "Ya—aku hanya—tidak menyangka kau sudah berada di rumah, itu saja. Maaf aku pulang lebih lambat darimu."

"Tidak masalah." Sehun tersenyum lebar diakhir kalimat.

"Sehun kau sudah makan malam?"

"Belum."

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak sekarang."

"Aku sudah memesan makanan. Makanan sehat dan seimbang juga bergizi." Sehun menjelaskan setelah mendapat tatapan sangsi dari Jongin. "Hap!" Sehun melompati sofa dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Jongin. "Kita makan bersama." Ucapnya sembari merangkul pundak Jongin menariknya pergi ke meja makan.

Salmon, sebenarnya Jongin lebih memilih ayam dibanding salmon tapi mau bagaimana lagi itu menu makan malam yang Sehun inginkan. Salmon panggang dengan taburan seledri dan bawang, brokoli kukus, kentang panggang tumbuk. "Kenapa membawa tas belanjaan dari—Insadong? Kau tidak mengunjungi _hyung_ mu?"

"Awalnya aku berniat untuk pergi mengunjungi Xiumin hyung tapi aku berubah pikiran dan mengunjungi insadong."

"Hmmmm, Jongin ambil jus semangka."

"Tentu." Jongin berdiri dari kursi membuka lemari pendingin dan melihat dua gelas jus dalam gelas berbahan plastik khusus makanan. "Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Kau bisa?" Jongin masih tidak yakin sembari meletakkan dua gelas jus ke atas meja makan.

"Aku cukup bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Apa Insadong menyenangkan?"

Jongin hampir tersedak ludah, ayolah, Jongin kadang sering kelepasan dan dia takut mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu mengenai Luhan. Sementara Sehun orang yang suka mengorek-ngorek keterangan. "Apa Insadong menyenangkan?" ulang Sehun.

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat.

"Apa aku bisa melihat semua barang yang kau beli di Insadong?"

"Ah tentu!" Jongin hampir lupa jika dia membelikan Sehun sebuah topi. "Aku membeli sepasang boneka kayu, ah bukan aku yang membeli Chanyeol yang membelinya."

"Kau pergi dengan Chanyeol?!"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Chanyeol bilang aku satu-satunya teman yang dia miliki…."

"Kau percaya?" potong Sehun, Jongin hanya mengangguk canggung. "Bisa saja dia berbohong."

"Dia terlihat jujur."

"Hmmmm." Sehun menggumam sambil memeriksa boneka kayu dengan pakaian tradisional yang terletak di atas meja makan. Terlihat tak tertarik. "Apalagi yang kalian lakukan?"

"Membeli camilan dan topi." Pandangan Sehun tertuju pada dua topi berbentuk kepala binatang. "Topi beruang untukku, Chanyeol membeli topi baseball hitam…,"

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang pergi dengan Chanyeol." Sekali lagi Sehun memotong kalimat Jongin. "Kau pasti menantikan saat untuk pergi bersamanya lagi kan?"

"Aku kan harus bekerja, Chanyeol juga sibuk. Ini." Jongin menyodorkan topi kepala serigala berwarna abu-abu ke hadapan Sehun.

"Chanyeol membelikannya untukku?"

"Aku membelikannya untukmu."

"Ah." Sehun terperanjat.

"Apa—kau berharap Chanyeol yang akan membelikannya untukmu? Aku bisa memberitahu Chanyeol lain kali jika kami pergi bersama lagi."

"Tidak." Ucap Sehun kemudian tertawa di akhir kalimat. "Kenapa aku harus berharap Chanyeol membelikanku sesuatu?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Alas Jongin, ia menundukkan kepala merasa ragu-ragu untuk mengucapkan kalimatnya. "Saat di Insadong aku dan Chanyeol…,"

"Kau dan Chanyeol apa?"

"Ah sudahlah aku rasa aku hanya salah lihat."

"Apa? Katakan saja Jongin."

"Aku melihat Luhan di Insadong, ah sebenarnya Chanyeol yang melihat jadi mungkin saja Chanyeol hanya salah lihat, tidak perlu kau pikirkan Sehun."

"Aku yakin Chanyeol salah lihat."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Terima kasih topinya Jongin."

"Kalau tidak suka tidak perlu kau ambil Sehun, itu topi murahan tidak bermerk."

"Aku pasti memakai topi itu." Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat Sehun, ia sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas Sehun.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih untuk seluruh pembaca terima kasih review kalian _**Hunna94, andiasli99, Nakamichan, NishiMala, putri, Sehuniee28, LangitSenja, VampireDPS, Guest, Sehuniee28, Jeyjong, ulfah cuittybeams, kaila, cute, Oh Kins, Athiyyah417, BabyCevy67, adindanurmas, rofi mvpshawol, kanzujackson jk, chocomilkfaza, jjong86, diannurmayasari15, saya sayya, Lizz Liel Lawliet, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, Kim762, nha shawol, KaiNieris, Kim Jongin Kai, Baegy0408, geash, novisaputri09, vivikim406, wijayanti628, laxyovrds, blackbearvampire, Jongin88, tyneeee, Nathaneila401, Kai886, yoo jay hyeon**_. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	10. Chapter 10

**PERFECT MAID**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jonmyeon, Kim Minseok, Wu Xiaouliu, Byun Baekhyun, Lee Taemin, Do Kyungsoo.**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI, Typo**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini chapter sepuluh maaf atas segala kesalahan, selamat membaca dan happy reading all…..**

 **Previous**

"Tidak." Ucap Sehun kemudian tertawa di akhir kalimat. "Kenapa aku harus berharap Chanyeol membelikanku sesuatu?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Alas Jongin, ia menundukkan kepala merasa ragu-ragu untuk mengucapkan kalimatnya. "Saat di Insadong aku dan Chanyeol…,"

"Kau dan Chanyeol apa?"

"Ah sudahlah aku rasa aku hanya salah lihat."

"Apa? Katakan saja Jongin."

"Aku melihat Luhan di Insadong, ah sebenarnya Chanyeol yang melihat jadi mungkin saja Chanyeol hanya salah lihat, tidak perlu kau pikirkan Sehun."

"Aku yakin Chanyeol salah lihat."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Terima kasih topinya Jongin."

"Kalau tidak suka tidak perlu kau ambil Sehun, itu topi murahan tidak bermerk."

"Aku pasti memakai topi itu." Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat Sehun, ia sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas Sehun.

 **BAB SEPULUH**

DUGH! "Awwww! Sial! Siapa yang berani menendangku?!"

"Aku."

"Hah?!" sambil berteriak Jongin melompat dari tempat tidurnya, tersandung selimut, membuatnya limbung nyaris terjatuh mencium lantai mesra. "Siapa?!"

"Aku, Oh Sehun."

"Ahhhh kau." Jongin menggumam malas kemudian menguap lebar.

"Ah kepalamu?! Ayo bangun kau harus ikut aku untuk olahraga!"

"Kenapa?!" protes Jongin.

Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada menatap Jongin malas. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mendeklarasikan diri untuk membantuku, memulai hidup sehat, membentuk ototku."

"Iya—aku memang mengatakan hal itu tapi….,"

"Tidak ada tapi! Cepat bersiap aku tunggu di meja makan. Kau!" Sehun menunjuk Jongin dengan telunjuk kirinya. "Belum menyiapkan sarapan untukku."

"Sehuuuuunnnnn!" Jongin berteriak frustasi. "Ini masih pukul lima pagi astaga! Biarkan aku tidur satu jam lagi paling tidak."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk tidur lagi. Cepat aku tunggu di meja makan." Jongin mendengus kasar sementara Sehun melenggang pergi dengan santai.

"Serigala kelaparan manja….," sambil menggerutu Jongin mencampakan selimut yang membelit kaki kanannya kemudian terseok melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Sehun duduk di belakang meja makan tak lama ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, iapun menoleh ke belakang menahan senyuman melihat Jongin yang berjalan tak bersemangat dan sesekali menguap. "Seharusnya kau mandi." Komentar Sehun.

"Sudah." Jongin membalas singkat.

"Benarkah?!" pertanyaan Sehun terdengar mengejek.

Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti iapun menoleh ke kanan dimana Sehun sedang duduk memperhatikan dirinya. "Aku sudah mandi, kenapa tidak percaya dengan ucapanku?"

"Karena kau terlihat sama saja, dekil, Beruang gendut." Jongin tak membalas ia memilih diam dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sehun. Jongin membuka lemari pendingin mengambil dua buah pisang kemudian melemparkannya pada Sehun membuat Sehun melemapar tatapan bingung. "Makan itu jika sarapan sekarang perutmu akan sakit saat berlari nanti."

"Hmmm." Sambil mengupas kulit pisang Sehun menggumamkan jawabannya. Ia melirik Jongin yang duduk di hadapannya, memakan pisang dengan raut wajah tertekuk sebal. "Ayolah kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku olahraga, apa kau lupa janjimu?"

"Aku ingat."

"Kenapa wajahmu mengerikan seperti itu?"

"Ngantuk." Jawaban singkat Jongin semakin meyakinkan Sehun jika Jongin tengah sebal, Sehun—tentu saja dia tidak takut dengan sikap Jongin, menurutnya itu menggemaskan. Ah menggemaskan?! Baiklah sepertinya otak Sehun mulai bermasalah.

"Kalau aku pergi sendirian apa kau tega?"

"Bisa pergi lebih siang." Jongin menjawab ketus.

"Aku ada acara hari ini."

"Pukul tiga sore, aku tau semua jadwalmu Serigala kelaparan." Jongin melempar tatapan sengit.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja bagaimana rasanya berolahraga." Alasan Sehun terdengar murahan, Jongin hanya mengeluarkan dengusan kasar. "Kalau aku pergi sendiri apa kau tega? Bagaimana jika aku diculik?"

Jongin mengerjap, benar juga apa yang Sehun katakan. Jika tuan muda menyebalkan itu diculik bisa berbahaya. "Baiklah, baiklah…," Jongin menyerah meski sebagian besar dari dirinya tidak rela. "Aku temani tapi bisakah kau pergi lebih siang, ayolah kau akan berolahraga di dalam ruangan."

"Aku ingin berlari di sekitar sungai Han." Sehun berucap santai dan Jongin hampir melemparkan kulit pisangnya ke wajah Sehun.

"Mau bunuh diri?!" Jongin berteriak kesal, pada akhirnya amarah yang ia tahan meledak.

"Maaf!" Sehun memekik sambil berlari meninggalkan meja makan untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Ya Serigala kelaparan aku benar-benar ingin mengumpankanmu pada Paus!"

"Paus tidak makan daging!" Sehun berteriak dari tempat persembunyiannya di belakang sofa.

"Kau bukan daging, kau Plankton!"

Sehun mendengus kasar. "Sekarang namaku bertambah lagi, Plankton, memang aku musuhnya Tuan Crab?" Gerutu Sehun menahan jengkel masih dalam posisi bersembunyi di balik sofa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin melirik Sehun jengkel ternyata dalam olahraga Serigala kelaparan itu boleh juga, tidak bisa diremehkan. Di hari pertama pelatih hanya menyuruh Sehun untuk berlari-lari kecil di treadmill untuk mengukur daya tahan tubuh Sehun. Dan tentu saja Jongin ikut terseret dalam lingkaran penderitaan ini. "Aku menyerah!" Jongin memekik pelan mematikan treadmill. Sehun hanya melirik meremehkan. "Apa?!" Dengus Jongin.

"Payah." Ejekan Sehun hanya dibalas juluran lidah Jongin.

"Aku mau membeli minuman."

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam pelan.

"Kau mau?"

"Ya."

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas, jaga image, tentu saja itu yang sedang Sehun lakukan mereka tidak sendirian di dalam gym ini. Meski kedua kakinya terasa kebas dengan bersemangat Jongin menghampiri mesin penjual minuman. "Jangan minum yang dingin." Seseorang menahan tangan kanan Jongin. Suara dan jari-jari lentik itu tentu saja…. Ragu-ragu Jongin menoleh ke kiri.

"Hai Jongin!" Baekhyun menyapa ceria diselingi senyuman lebar.

"Baek hyung!" Jongin memekik tak percaya.

"Ya, ini aku."

"Apa _Hyung_ tinggal di apartemen ini?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mengikuti kelas pembentukan otot di gym."

"Tidak!" Jongin mengambil langkah mundur dengan kedua tangan ia julurkan ke depan, mencegah Baekhyun memeluknya.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun melempar tatapan protes.

"Aku berkeringat jangan memelukku _Hyung_."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga berkeringat!" Baekhyun memekik girang kemudian tanpa peringatan ia melompat memeluk Jongin membuat lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sedikit terhuyung namun tak sampai terjatuh. Pelukan itu tak berlangsung lama karena Jongin harus mengambil minuman yang ia beli dari mesin penjual minuman. "Apa kau sudah selesai Jongin? Bagaimana jika kita membeli makanan di kafe? Sayang sekali sekarang belum waktunya makan siang tapi tidak apa-apa kita bisa membeli camilan di kafe, camilan yang rendah gula."

Jongin bingung harus mulai menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang mana terlebih dahulu. "Hmmmm." Pada akhirnya Jongin hanya menggumam tidak penting.

"Jongin bagaimana?" pertanyaan lain kembali Baekhyun lontarkan kali ini diselingi dengan tatapan penuh harap darinya.

"Hmmm…., aku harus memberikan minuman ini pada Sehun."

"Lalu kita bisa pergi kan?!"

"Entahlah… aku bekerja Baekhyun hyung."

Tatapan penuh harap dari Baekhyun seketika berubah menjadi tatapan sebal. "Ah kau masih bekerja untuk Sehun? Memang berapa bayaran yang kau terima dari keluarga Oh? Katakan saja, aku bisa membayarmu lebih banyak dan kau bekerja untukku."

" _Hyung_ …..," Jongin mengeluarkan suara protes yang justru terdengar seperti sebuah rengekan. "Bukan begitu… Baek hyung… senang bertemu denganmu hari ini. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Jongin sedikit membungkukkan badannya kemudian bergegas pergi namun Baekhyun menahan lengan kirinya.

"Jongin aku serius."

"Aku bekerja untuk keluarga Oh, Baek hyung."

"Kau bisa keluar dan bekerja untukku."

"Maaf _Hyung_." Jongin tersenyum tulus di akhir kalimat.

Terlihat ragu namun pada akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan lengan kiri Jongin. "Kau masih menyimpan nomorku kan?" Jongin mengangguk cepat. "Hubungi saja jika kau berubah pikiran."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa Baek hyung."

"Sampai jumpa Jongin."

Jongin mendorong pintu kaca gym dan berjalan cepat menuju tempat terakhir dia melihat Sehun. "Dimana dia?" Kening Jongin berkerut melihat Sehun tidak ada lagi di atas treadmill.

"Jongin." Panggilan itu membuat Jongin memutar tubuhnya. Sehun rupanya sedang duduk di atas lantai gym, bersandar pada dinding, dan meluruskan kedua kakinya. Jongin melangkah mendekati Sehun. "Lama sekali?"

"Maaf." Jongin menyerahkan salah satu botol air minum di tangannya kepada Sehun. Sehun menerimanya namun Jongin tak langsung duduk dia sedang menunggu kalimat perintah dari Sehun. Rupanya Sehun lebih memilih untuk meminum air mineralnya, hal itu membuat Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi dia ingin duduk dan duduk di samping Sehun bukanlah pilihan yang bijak melihat begitu banyak mata yang memandangi mereka saat ini. "Kemana?"

Langkah Jongin terhenti. "Aku mau duduk di sana." Jongin menunjuk deretan kursi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan dagu.

"Duduk saja di sini." Jongin membalik tubuhnya cepat menatap Sehun bingung. "Duduk saja di sini." Ulang Sehun. Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa?" Jongin tak menjawab melainkan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh gym. "Abaikan saja, duduklah." Jongin masih ragu. "Duduk." Kali ini perintah Sehun lebih tegas dan mau tidak mau Jonginpun menurut. "Kenapa kau selalu lama melakukan sesuatu." Baiklah, Sehun mulai mengeluarkan gerutuan menyebalkannya itu. Jongin tak langsung menjawab karena dia sedang sibuk minum.

"Apa?" Setelah selesai minum Jongin menoleh untuk menatap Sehun.

"Aku bertanya padamu, jawab sekarang."

"Mesin penjual minumannya sedang ramai."

"Bohong."

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas disertai dengusan jengkel. "Baiklah aku bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Chanyeol?"

"Bukan."

"Siapa? Kyungsoo? Baekhyun?"

"Sopanlah mereka lebih tua darimu." Jongin memberi peringatan sedangkan Sehun sebagai seseorang yang diperingati hanya memasang wajah datar menyebalkan.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku jangan bertele-tele."

"Baekhyun hyung."

"Ahhhh…. Baekhyun dia memang ikut kelas gym di sini. Aku jadi curiga."

"Curiga apa?"

"Tidak jadi." Sehun tersenyum menyebalkan di akhir kalimat. "Ambilkan handuk di tasku." Jongin langsung berdiri dan menghampiri tas Sehun. Mengambil handuk kecil berwarna biru. "Apa?" Sehun menatap handuk yang Jongin sodorkan dengan tatapan malas.

"Handukmu." Jongin berusaha untuk bersabar.

"Keringkan keringat di dahi dan leherku." Sehun memerintah dengan nada menyebalkan. Jongin sendiri—tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali menuruti perintah menyebalkan seorang Serigala kelaparan, tuan muda manja, Plankton, Oh Sehun.

Dari ekor matanya Sehun melihat ekspresi tidak suka dari Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki ruangan gym. Jongin dalam posisi menghadap Sehun dan dinding tentu saja tak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun. "Sehun." Panggil Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menyeringai tiba-tiba? Apa kau sangat lelah sampai otakmu bermasalah."

"Tidak." Sehun tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimat benar-benar mengerikan. "Kita pulang aku sangat lapar." Jongin mengangguk cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara Sehun sibuk dengan ponselnya, Jongin sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Pancake dengan siraman madu di atasnya, ditambah smoothies pisang.

"Luhan." Kening Jongin berkerut apa Sehun mabuk memanggil namanya menjadi Luhan. "Ada beberapa gosip yang mengatakan jika Luhan memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Minho." Jongin menelan ludah kasar. "Minho sahabatku dan Luhan kekasihku, mereka cukup akrab dan bagiku tak masalah jika mereka berjalan-jalan bersama. Jalan-jalan bersama bukan hanya untuk kekasih bukan? Bagaimana menurutmu Jongin?"

Jongin mematikan mesin pencacah, menuang smoothies pisang ke dalam gelas. Membawa pancake dan smoothies ke meja makan. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ya, menurutku tidak apa-apa teman berjalan bersama."

"Benarkan, semua berita itu menyebalkan aku tidak suka." Sehun tersenyum diakhir kalimat dan Jongin hanya bisa melempar senyum canggungnya. "Dan lain kali tidak perlu berbohong menemui Xiumin hyung kau bisa langsung mengatakan ingin menemui Chanyeol." Jongin sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun menyinggung soal Chanyeol lagi.

"Itu yang terakhir." Jongin membalas mantap.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak tertarik pada Chanyeol?"

"Kami hanya berteman, Chanyeol akan sangat sibuk, dan berhubungan dengan Chanyeol pasti membawa keributan."

"Denganku juga."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun juga."

"Sehun kau semakin aneh."

"Kyungsoo juga."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan Oh Sehun?"

"Aku pikir kau ini bukan orang biasa."

"Makan sarapanmu." Ketus Jongin iapun mulai memotong pancake menggunakan garpu, seperti yang diinginkan Sehun mereka makan satu meja.

"Aku benar-benar berpikir jika kau ini bukan orang biasa, kenapa setiap orang terkenal dekat denganmu dengan mudah."

"Karena aku ramah."

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Tidak, aku lihat kau tidak seramah itu untuk menyapa setiap orang asing."

"Lalu?" Jongin menatap Sehun sangsi.

"Kau ini seperti memiliki magnet yang membuat setiap orang tertarik padamu."

"Kurasa kau kurang tidur, jika aku ini memiliki magnet penarik seperti yang kau katakana, aku yakin Suho tidak akan memecatku."

"Suho?!" Sehun memekik pelan. "Kau baru menyebut nama Suho sekarang."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia menyebalkan aku tidak suka, aku pernah menolak tawaran kerja darinya."

"Baguslah, biar dia tahu rasa." Gerutu Jongin.

"Tapi Minho bekerja untuk Suho, ah Luhan juga. Kau tidak tahu? Kau tidak pernah memperhatikan?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan setiap wajah orang terkenal, pekerjaanku terlalu banyak, terlalu menumpuk, dan Suho yang terlalu menekan, kau pikir aku punya waktu luang?"

"Maaf, maaf, jangan marah. Sepertinya menyebut nama Suho di depanmu adalah kesalahan."

"Yeah." Jongin membalas malas. "Suho itu mimpi buruk." Sehun tertawa mendengar kalimat dari Jongin tentang Suho.

"Aku mandi dulu." Jongin melirik Sehun dengan piring yang sudah kosong. Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kau juga mandi sana dan cuci piringnya nanti saja." Jongin kembali mengangguk. "Jangan hanya mengangguk lakukan perintahku."

"Iya Oh Sehun."

Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, senang sekali bisa menggoda Jongin. "Aku yakin kau sedang jengkel, karena memanggilku dengan nama lengkap." Jongin hanya membuang muka. "Sana mandi Beruang gendut kau bau!"

"Sehun!" Jongin hampir melempar garpunya pada Sehun, namun si Serigala kelaparan itu sudah berlari menyelamatkan diri. Jongin berdiri dari kursi setelah menumpuk piring dan gelas kotor, memeasukan peralatan makan kotor itu ke dalam wastafel. Dia berniat untuk mandi seperti yang Sehun perintahkan tadi, namun bel pintu yang berbunyi nyaring menunda niatan Jongin.

"Hai!" Luhan dengan senyum lebar dan suara ceria adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Jongin setelah membuka pintu.

"Hai Luhan." Sedikit canggung Jongin menjawab.

"Kami masuk ya." Ucap Luhan, Jongin mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan dua orang masuk. Luhan dan Minho, Choi Minho. Jongin pernah melihat wajah Minho di iklan ayam goreng jadi dia cukup mengenal Minho. Setelah menutup pintu Jongin berjalan pelan di belakang keduanya.

"Di mana Sehun?!"

"Dia mandi."

"Ahhhh…., Jongin ada apel?"

"Ya."

"Tolong ambilkan dua." Jongin mengangguk pelan membuka lemari pendingin kemudian mengambil buah yang Luhan inginkan. Luhan mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan setelah mengambil dua buah apel dari tangan Jongin. Memberikan satu buah apel kepada Minho.

"Mau minum sesuatu?"

"Tidak perlu repot Jongin, kami akan mengambilnya sendiri kau bisa meneruskan pekerjaanmu." Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dan Minho di ruang makan.

"Hmm… hmmm…," Jongin bersendung pelan. "Ah. Aku lupa belum menutup lemari pendingin!" Jongin berseru seorang diri kemudian berlari cepat kembali ke areal dapur.

"Engggghhh." Kening Jongin berkerut dan matanya membola, suara lenguhan tentu saja tidak salah lagi. Tapi Sehun belum keluar dari kamar mandi jadi—Jongin terpaku di tempat melihat Minho dan Luhan berciuman di ruang makan. Bukan ciuman biasa menurut Jongin. BRUK! Luhan langsung mendorong dada Minho menjauh menyadari kehadiran Jongin, ia tersenyum tanpa bersalah kepada Jongin. "Hai Jongin ada apa?"

"Aku lupa menutup pintu lemari pendingin." Jongin berusaha keras untuk tak terdengar gugup. Ia melangkah dengan tenang menuju dapur. Menutup lemari pendingin kemudian bergegas pergi saat seseorang menahan tangan kirinya. Jongin menoleh, Minho yang menahan tangan kirinya.

"Jangan katakan apa yang kau lihat pada Sehun." Kening Jongin berkerut. "Ah baiklah!" Minho berseru dengan nada memuakkan ia lantas merogoh saku belakangnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu atau aku akan berteriak sekarang dan Sehun tau semuanya." Ancam Jongin, tentu saja ia tahu apa yang Minho akan lakukan. Memberinya beberapa ratus Won untuk tutup mulut.

Minho tertawa pelan. "Baguslah kalau kau mengerti posisimu." Arogan Minho menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi kiri Jongin. Dengan kasar Jongin menepis tangan Minho kemudian tersenyum miring kepada keduanya sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan pergi.

"Sialan!" umpat Jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerutkan kening, seharusnya Luhan menunggu tapi kekasihnya itu justru pergi dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang adalah memarahi Jongin. Tentu saja ini karena kecerobohan si Beruang gendut itu, siapa lagi?!

"Ah kau sudah selesai mandi, tadi Luhan datang dengan Minho tapi mereka pergi karena kau terlalu lama."

Sehun menggeram pelan memutar tubuhnya bersiap memarahi Jongin. "Seharusnya kau….," semua kalimat kemarahan yang telah Sehun susun rapi menguap. Jongin dengan rambut basah, jins ketat biru tua, kemeja kebesaran yang nampak basah pada bagian bahu dan dadanya.

"Apa? Kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Seharusnya—ah seharusnya—seharusnya kau menahan Luhan!" setelah terbata Sehun berteriak di akhir kalimat benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Luhan bilang sedang sibuk apa hakku menahannya?"

"Ya seharusnya kau menahan Luhan—seharusnya Luhan menungguku!" Kening Jongin berkerut mendengar bentakan Sehun yang sama sekali tak menakutkan itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Se….," Jongin belum lengkap memanggil nama Sehun ketika bel pintu apartemen berbunyi.

"Sana buka pintunya!"

"Tidak usah berteriak aku juga akan membukanya." Sedikit bersungut-sungut Jongin melangkah meninggalkan Sehun. "Ah!" Jongin memekik pelan karena merasakan punggungnya dilempar sesuatu. Jongin menoleh ke belakang menatap Sehun.

"Pakai jaket itu, pakaianmu terlalu terbuka apa kau mau memamerkan tubuhmu pada semua orang?" Sehun bertanya dengan menampakan wajah sedatar mungkin. Meski bingung dengan sikap Sehun pada akhirnya Jongin memakai jaket cokelat yang Sehun lemparkan padanya. "Memakai jaket di dalam rumah di musim panas, cerdas sekali." Jongin menggerutu pelan.

"Halo, saya Wu Xioulu saya sudah membuat janji dengan Oh Sehun…," BRAK! Jongin menutup pintu dengan cara tidak sopan, jantungnya bergemuruh hebat. Jongin membuka sedikit pintu, menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. Pemuda di depan pintu itu menatapnya bingung.

"Saya akan memanggil Oh Sehun sebentar." Jongin berucap sopan bahkan terlalu sopan dengan suara yang ia buat lemah lembut. "Sehun! Sehun! Ada yang mencarimu!"

"Heboh sekali, siapa? Jangan main-main denganku."

"Laki-laki, tinggi, jins hitam, kemeja abu-abu, rambut bergelombang….," Jongin menggantung kalimatnya.

Sehun menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Apa?!" Jongin memekik pelan memegangi kedua pipinya. "Ahh aku rasa karena di sini sangat panas." Sehun melempar tatapan tak percaya. "Sudahlah dia menunggumu! Xiou—Xiou…., aduh nama China susah!"

"Wu Xioulu aku tahu." Sehun berucap datar kemudian berjalan melewati Jongin.

Bodoh jika tidak merasa tertarik dengan pemuda tampan yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun sekarang. Wu Xioulu datang untuk menawarkan sebuah program acara kepada Sehun, dan demi sungai Han, Xioulu bahkan lebih tinggi dari Sehun. "Letakan minumannya Jongin, lalu kau bisa pergi."

Oh Sehun adalah penghancur suasana. Sedikit tidak rela Jongin meletakkan dua kaleng soda ke atas meja kopi kemudian beranjak menuju dapur. "Oh Sehun penghancur kesenangan orang lain!" dengus Jongin, ia duduk pada salah satu kursi makan merogoh ponsel di dalam saku depan celananya. "Baiklah aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, tapi aku penasaran." Jongin menggumam seorang diri sambil mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar ponselnya. Kim Jongin sedang mencari informasi tentang Wu Xioulu di internet. "Astaga!" Jongin memekik tertahan melihat ada begitu banyak foto Xioulu terpampang di layar ponselnya. "Apa dia lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol? Kenapa aku memikirkan Chanyeol sekarang? Bodoh! Dia tampan sekali ya ampun!"

BRAK! "Dahikuuuu!" Terlalu seru ber-fanboy ria hingga Jongin tidak sadar telah membenturkan dahinya pada meja makan dengan cukup keras. Hingga menyembabkan suara benturan antara kayu dan tulang yang lumayan menyakitkan itu.

"Hah?!"

"Sehun!" Jongin protes karena Sehun muncul tiba-tiba dan menyambar ponselnya. Ponsel yang masih menampilkan hasil pencariannya tentang Wu Xioulu.

"Kenapa mencari dia? Kau menyukainya?"

"Kau bicara apa…," Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Di tatapan tajam oleh Sehun itu sama sekali tidak mengenakan.

"Kau menyukai Wu Xioulu?"

Jongin berdiri dari kursinya merebut ponselnya yang masih dipegang Sehun. "Ya aku menyukainya, kenapa?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada ketus.

Sehun mengernyit untuk beberapa detik, ada sesuatu yang nyeri di dalam dadanya. "Kau yakin Xioulu mau?" Jongin tak menjawab. "Aku tidak peduli kau suka dengan siapa." Sehun berucap datar. "Ayo pergi sekarang aku ada jadwal apa kau lupa?" setelah kalimatnya selesai Sehun melewati Jongin tanpa ekspresi. Jongin menoleh ke belakang ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang sikap Sehun sekarang.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah membaca cerita saya. Terima kasih review kalian _**ucinaze, KimSehuNoona, Nathaneila401, rofi mvpshawol, LangitSenja, Guest, andiasli99, NishiMala, Oh Kins, Jeyjong, kaila, cute, Enchris 727, Athiyyah417, VampireDPS, Baegy0408, Nakamichan, BabyCevy67, diannurmayasari15, adindanurmas, Lizz Liel Lawliet, OhKimRae94, Kai88kim, yoo jay hyeon, Jumeeee, Kai886, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, KaiNieris, jjong86, blackbearvampire, nha shawol, ohkim9488, novisaputri09, ulfah cuittybeams, geash, firstkai94, vivikim406, laxyovrds, exofujosh, Kim Jongin Kai.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**PERFECT MAID**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Xiaouliu, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI, Typo**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini chapter sebelas maaf atas segala kesalahan, selamat membaca dan happy reading all….. Ah maaf updatenya lama macem windows 99**

 **Previous**

"Kau menyukai Wu Xioulu?"

Jongin berdiri dari kursinya merebut ponselnya yang masih dipegang Sehun. "Ya aku menyukainya, kenapa?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada ketus.

Sehun mengernyit untuk beberapa detik, ada sesuatu yang nyeri di dalam dadanya. "Kau yakin Xioulu mau?" Jongin tak menjawab. "Aku tidak peduli kau suka dengan siapa." Sehun berucap datar. "Ayo pergi sekarang aku ada jadwal apa kau lupa?" setelah kalimatnya selesai Sehun melewati Jongin tanpa ekspresi. Jongin menoleh ke belakang ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang sikap Sehun sekarang.

 **BAB SEBELAS**

Jongin benar-benar menderita, sangat menderita sekarang karena acara yang diikuti Sehun adalah—bagaimana menyebutnya, pokoknya melibatkan para chef terkenal dari China. Harum masakan yang tercium dari dapur apartemen Sehun membuat Jongin berulang kali menelan ludah. Jongin berdiri cukup jauh di belakang para kru acara Yummy yummy. "Syuting seorang diri apa dia sangat terkenal?" Jongin mencibir Sehun sangat pelan. Lebih menyebalkan sekali saat Sehun memekan kue-kue kecil berbentuk indah itu dengan tatapan menggoda yang ditujukan pada Jongin.

Bukan tatapan menggoda yang seksi atau sejenisnya tapi tatapan menggoda yang seolah berkata **HAH BERUANG GENDUT INI SANGAT ENAK KAU MAU KAN?! AKU TIDAK MAU BERBAGI, RASAKAN ITU!** Jongin benar-benar ingin menjambaki rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi. _Sisakan sedikit._ Harap Jongin di dalam hati. Sehun justru semakin bertingkah. "Awas…," Jongin menggumam pelan, menahan geram.

"Break!" Teriak sang sutradara. Sehun memilih untuk mengobrol dengan kru dan Jongin seorang diri. Duduk menahan bosan.

"Hai."

"Ah!" Jongin memekik pelan namun iapun tersenyum pada akhirnya. "Xioulu." Laki-laki bersweter merah muda itupun mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum kepada Jongin.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

"Tentu." Jongin menjawab dengan antusias. Jongin menggeser tubuhnya ke samping kanan untuk memberi ruang kepada Xioulu. Mereka duduk di atas kursi tanpa sandaran.

"Hai aku Xioulu."

"Ya, aku—Jongin." Keduanya berjabat tangan dan tersenyum merasa sangat canggung pada akhirnya Jongin tertawa pelan, Xioulu juga tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Jongin.

"Jadi—kau menejer Sehun yang baru?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Bukan."

"Lalu?" Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Ahhh maaf jika pertanyaanku mengganggu."

"Aku bagaimana ya anggap saja pengasuh Sehun."

"Apa?!" Xioulu memekik kemudian tertawa keras mendengar kalimat Jongin sementara Jongin hanya diam karena dia tidak tau harus memberi reaksi seperti apa. "Sepertinya _Break_ akan lama, inikan bukan siaran langsung."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Kau lapar?" Jongin tak sanggup menjawab karena bayangan kue cantik yang Sehun nikmati tadi melintas di kepalanya. "Aku bisa memasak untukmu."

"Tidak usah!" Jongin menolak terlalu cepat.

"Kulihat kau sangat tertarik dengan hidangan di atas meja itu." Kalimat Xioulu mau tidak mau menyeret Jongin untuk membayangkan kembali kue-kue cantik laknat itu. "Aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu masih ada sisa bahan, tidak lama membuatnya."

"Kau seorang chef?" Xioulu mengangguk pelan. "Hebat kupikir kau hanya pembawa acara." Xioulu tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"Mau atau tidak? Aku tidak memaksamu."

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Aku suka memasak dan memasak untuk orang lain membuatku bahagia, jadi aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan."

"Baiklah." Jongin membalas mantap, terserah, perutnya lapar sekarang, dan kue-kue cantik itu terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan.

Xioulu berdiri dari kursinya. "Mau ikut?"

"Tentu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menahan geli melihat wajah menderita Jongin. Ia yakin Jongin pasti sangat menginginkan kue-kue lezat yang baru saja dia nikmati. Biarkan saja, rasanya sangat menyenangkan menggoda Beruang gendut itu. Saat istirahat Sehun sengaja mengobrol dengan para staf untuk membuat Jongin bertambah kesal. Ponsel di dalam saku jasnya bergetar. Sehunpun berdiri, membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta izin. Berjalan menjauhi para kru untuk mengangkat ponselnya.

"Luhan."

" _Sehun, apa kau punya waktu minggu ini?"_

"Ya. Aku ada waktu Rabu lusa."

" _Bagus! Apa kita bisa pergi bersama?"_

"Tentu."

" _Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari Rabu."_ Sehun tertawa mendengar penuturan Luhan di seberang sana. _"Sampai jumpa hari Rabu lusa Sehun. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga, sampai jumpa."

Sehun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jas semi formal yang ia kenakan, ia bermaksud untuk melihat keadaan Jongin sekarang. Apa Beruang gendut itu masih terpuruk, tenggelam dalam kekesalannya, atau kabur? Sepertinya pilihan kabur tidak akan pernah dilakukan Jongin. Kedua mata sipit Sehun membelalak, Jongin tidak ada di tempat terakhir yang ia lihat. Sehun bergegas menghampiri kru untuk bertanya.

"Maaf."

"Break masih lama Sehun, kau bisa makan atau mungkin tidur sebentar."

"Jongin dimana?" Kru itu mengernyit bingung. Sehun mendesis pelan menyadari kebodohannya tentu saja para kru tak mengetahui siapa Jongin. "Itu laki-laki yang datang bersamaku, kulitnya kecoklatan."

"Bermata bulat?" Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Dia pergi dengan Xioulu sepertinya ke dapur tadi kulihat mereka mengobrol bersama."

"Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Sehun kemudian membungkukkan badannya sebagai sopan santun.

Sehun bergegas menuju dapur ia tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan para kru. Semua orang sedang beristirahat dan dirinya justru mencari seseorang paling menyebalkan di dunia. "Wah!" Teriakkan antusias itu menghentikan langkah kaki Sehun. Ia melihat bagaimana laki-laki tinggi bersweter merah muda itu menunjukkan cara membuat permen kapas kepada Jongin.

"Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Ya."

"Tidak. Kau belum mencuci tanganmu biar aku suapi." Sehun hanya mendesis pelan melihat semua itu. "Bagaimana?"

"Enak, bukan hanya manis ada rasa buah." Jongin tersenyum lebar diakhir kalimat.

"Ada tambahan esens buah. Stroberi. Kau mau apa di atas kuenya? Cokelat atau buah?"

"Dua-duanya."

"Baiklah."

Suara tawa ceria terdengar sangat jelas, Sehun memilih untuk pergi. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak tahan melihat semua itu. Namun, kenapa? Kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal tentang Jongin. Bukankah tidak masalah jika dia bersenang-senang dengan orang lain. Sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya, mengambil smoothie di dalam botol air minum khusus. Meminum Smoothie stroberi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Xioulu sambil memperhatikan Jongin dengan kedua pipi tembam menggembung karena melahap kue dengan sekali lahap. Jongin mengangkat jempol kanannya. Xioulu tersenyum lebar. "Makan pelan-pelan Jongin, kau bisa tersedak jangan memasukkannya sekaligus." Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar nasihat dari Xioulu.

Xioulu bergegas mengambil gelas bersih dan menuang air putih ke dalam gelas bersih itu. "Ini." Ia sodorkan gelas berisi air itu kepada Jongin.

"Terimakasih banyak." Jongin menerima gelas yang Xioulu sodorkan kemudian meminum air di dalamnya dengan cepat. "Kuenya sangat enak. Kau hebat Xioulu." Jongin memuji tulus.

"Terimakasih banyak. Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Mau bertukar nomor ponsel?"

"Tentu. Berapa milikmu?" Xioulu bergegas menyebutkan nomor ponselnya sedangkan Jongin mengetik nomor Xioulu ke dalam ponselnya. Xioulu tersenyum melihat layar ponselnya menyala dengan nomor baru yang masuk. "Lewat Line atau Kakao."

"Tentu." Ujar Xioulu.

"Ah aku bawa ini ya." Jongin mengambil satu kue yang tersisa dengan potongan anggur merah di atasnya.

"Kau suka yang itu?" Jongin mengangguk cepat. "Aku bisa membuatkannya lagi untukmu di lain hari."

"Apa?" Jongin lumayan bingung dengan kalimat Xioulu.

"Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi dan berjalan-jalan. Kau bisa menunjukkan tempat menarik di sini."

"Ahhh….," Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Tentu. Aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan ke tempat yang menyenangkan dan murah." Xioulu tertawa mendengar penuturan polos Jongin. "Aku ambil kue ini. Sekali lagi terimaksih banyak Xioulu."

"Ya." Xioulu menjawab singkat ia tersenyum saat Jongin berlalu meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada anggur merah di atasnya." Sehun terkejut dengan kemunculan Jongin yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya dan menyodorkan kue kecil dengan tangan kanannya. "Sangat enak, aku tidak melihat kue ini tadi di antara kue-kue yang kau makan. Mau mencobanya?" Sehun tak menjawab dia hanya mendengus dan membuang muka. "Kenapa kau kesal?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada polos bodohnya. Dan menyebalkan sekali Jongin justru duduk di sisi kanan tubuh Sehun, membuat tubuh mereka bersinggungan.

"Menjauh." Peringat Sehun sambil menyikut lengan kiri Jongin.

"Mau atau tidak? Jawab saja aku akan pergi setelah itu."

"Tanganku kotor!" Dengus Sehun.

"Dasar." Jongin menggeram pelan. "Buka mulutmu yang lebar." Sehun menurut, sedikit tersenyum Jongin mendorong seluruh kue cantik di tangan kanannya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Sehun memukul pelan pundak kiri Jongin karena terkejut. "Kunyah, telan, dan minum." Jongin memberi pengarahan dengan sangat santai. Jongin memperhatikan Sehun dengan seksama, setelah Sehun menelan kueya dan minum tanpa menunggu lagi Jongin lantas bertanya. "Enak?"

"Kau!" Desis Sehun. "Ukuran kuenya lebih besar dari yang aku makan tadi!" Protes Sehun.

"Enak?" Tanpa rasa peduli Jongin mengulang pertanyaan.

Melempar tatapan datar Sehun memilih menjawab daripada ditanya terus. "Enak." Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban itu.

" _ **Kita mulai sekarang!"**_

"Kau dengar kan? Syuting dimulai lagi."

"Aku dengar. Telingaku masih normal."

"Semangat!" Jongin memekik mengepalkan tangan kanannya kemudian menepuk pundak kanan Sehun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang melihat interaksinya bersama Jongin dengan tatapan kecewa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau pasti menggoda Xioulu."

"Apa?!" Jongin memekik pelan.

"Kecilkan suaramu kau mau menejerku mendengar perbincangan kita." Jongin mendelik sebal, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, bibir mengerucut sebal. Merajuk. Dan itu terlihat sangat manis di mata Sehun. Mereka berada di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang. Tidak ada jadwal lagi setelah ini. Dan Sehun hanya ingin beristirahat. Namun, sebelum itu ia ingin sedikit menggoda Jongin. "Kenapa Xioulu bisa memasak untukmu?"

"Karena dia kasihan padaku. Aku kelaparan dan kau menggodaku, bukannya memberi makan."

Sehun tertawa mendengar kalimat lucu Jongin. "Aku terdengar seperti suami tak bertanggungjawab." Meski itu hanya candaan. Namun, otak korslet Jongin justru membayangkan bagaimana dirinya hidup bersama Sehun sebagai pasangan menikah. "Jangan katakan kau sedang membayangkannya!" Hardik Sehun.

Jongin menoleh cepat, menatap Sehun sengit. "Tidak!"

"Baguslah." Balas Sehun dengan nada lega mengejek.

Sementara Sehun meluruskan pandangannya kemudian memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya karena lelah. Jongin memperhatikan sisi kiri wajah Sehun. Bahkan dilihat dari dekatpun Sehun nyaris sempurna. "Apa kau manusia?"

"Apa?" Sehun menoleh cepat menatap Jongin yang gelagapan.

"A—apa? Memangnya aku mengatakan sesuatu?!"

"Ya. Kau bertanya apa aku ini manusia?"

"Benarkah?!" Sungguh Jongin terkejut, ia tak menyangka jika suaranya tadi cukup keras hingga Sehun mendengarnya.

"Jangan mengelak, aku yakin kau mengatakan hal itu tadi."

"Ya." Balas Jongin karena mengelak akan membuat Sehun semakin mengganggunya. "Karena aku pikir kau ini adalah manusia paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui. Mungkin saja kau alien yang datang ke bumi untuk menghancurkan peradaban manusia."

CTAK! "Awwwwww!" Jongin berteriak histeris karena Sehun menyentil dahinya dengan keras. Dan itu sakit, sangat sakit.

"Kau ngelantur, kurasa itu akan menjernihkan kepalamu."

"Kau selalu melakukan kekerasan padaku." Ucap Jongin dengan bersungut-sungut sementara di sampingnya Sehun hanya tertawa tanpa beban. "Awas aku akan membalasmu, lihat saja." Jongin mengancam dengan suara pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?!"

"Tidak." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Aku yakin kau mengatakan sesuatu Kim Jongin." Jongin menoleh ke kanan menatap jendela mobil, mengacuhkan Sehun. Ia menahan tawa mendengar gerutuan Sehun saat ini.

Ponsel di dalam saku depan celana jins yang Jongin kenakan bergetar. Ia bergegas menarik ponsel itu. Layar ponselnya menyala. Jongin tersenyum membaca pesan yang diterimanya lewat Line. _Halo Jongin_ , hanya itu yang Xioulu kirimkan untuknya. Ah jangan lupakan sticker lucu yang menyertai pesan itu. Jongin mengetik cepat untuk membalas Xioulu.

"Siapa?"

"Hmmm." Jongin membalas sambil lalu karena dia sedang sibuk membaca dan membalas Line dengan Xioulu.

"Jangan membuat masalah, aku ingatkan padamu."

"Tentu." Balas singkat Jongin. Sehun mendesis kesal kemudian ia memilih untuk tidur dibanding memperhatikan Jongin dan menjadi kesal sendiri.

 _Xioulu : Apa besok kau akan ikut syuting hari kedua?"_

 **Jojong: Kurasa. Kemungkinan besar aku akan ikut.**

 _Xioulu: Bagus, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, ah maaf jika aku terdengar tidak sopan tapi kau teman Korea pertama yang aku miliki_

 **Jojong: Tidak masalah, aku senang mendengarnya**

 _Xioulu: Jika besok ada waktu bagaimana jika kita keluar untuk jalan-jalan?_

Kedua mata Jongin membola ia hampir berteriak kegirangan jika tak ingat dimana tempatnya sekarang berada. "Tentu." Jongin menggumam pelan sembari menahan senyuman.

 _Xioulu: Baiklah sampai besok Jongin. Aku mengantuk sekarang_

 **Jojong: Sampai besok**

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, mendekap ponselnya ke dada. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Sangat menyenangkan, apa seperti ini rasanya jatuh cinta?

"Otakmu benar-benar terganggu."

"Apa?!" Jongin memekik sambil menoleh cepat menatap Sehun.

Kepala Sehun masih bersandar pada kursi penumpang. Menatap Jongin malas. "Senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu."

Jongin mendecih pelan. "Kau sama saja saat berbicara dengan Luhan ditelpon. Iya….., aku merindukanmu Sayang…., tentu Sayang….," ejek Jongin dengan nada mendayu-ndayu menyebalkan.

"Diam!" Dengus Sehun sementara Jongin hanya cekikikan menanggapi kekesalan Sehun. Padahal di dalam hati Jongin berteriak kegirangan, berhasil membalas Sehun.

Lima belas menit kemudian, akhirnya perjalanan yang menurut Sehun sangat panjang itupun berakhir. Dengan bersemangat Jongin membuka pintu mobil, melangkah keluar, mengambil semua barang-barang namun Sehun mencegahnya. "Biar menejer hyung yang melakukannya. Kau bawa saja ranselku." Kedua kelopak mata Jongin mengerjap-ngerjap bingung, ia tak menyangka Sehun bisa bersikap baik. "Cepat lakukan, kenapa hanya berdiri terbengong seperti itu?!"

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja kau ini tidak ada baik-baiknya sama sekali." Kesalnya sembari menarik kasar tali ransel milik Sehun.

"Haaah…," Jongin menoleh kepada Sehun setelah mendengar hembusan napas kasar dari Sehun.

"Sangat lelah?" Kali ini tidak ada nada mengejek dalam kalimat Jongin.

"Hmmm. Apa kau tidak sadar jika malam sudah tiba." Sehun tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Jongin yang langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kita berangkat pagi dan pulang malam." Sehun tak menunggu jawaban Jongin. "Kurasa kau tidak sadar karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Xioulu."

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Dengan malas Jongin menanggapi Sehun.

"Katakan saja jika kau memang banyak memikirkan Xioulu hari ini."

"Kau pasti memikirkan Luhan hari ini." Sehun terdiam. "Ha ha ha." Jongin tertawa mengejek melihat reaksi Sehun.

"Kau…," desis Sehun. Selanjutnya Sehun dan Jongin memasuki lift bersama dengan masih melancarkan ejekan-ejekan terhadap satu sama lain. Pintu lift terbuka. Keduanya terkejut mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sehun.

"Jongin. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam." Jongin membalas ramah sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Kau ada waktu sebentar sekarang?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Tidak." Ucap Sehun tangan kirinya menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Jongin, menarik Jongin untuk bergegas masuk.

"Tadi Jongin mengangguk." Chanyeol bersikeras.

"Jongin tidak ada waktu luang sampai bulan depan." Balas Sehun disertai tatapan kesalnya.

"Aku ada waktu." Ucap Jongin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. "Maafkan Sehun dia sangat lelah jadi dia bertindak sebelum berpikir." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "Masuklah dulu Sehun." Jongin menatap Sehun yang menatapnya tajam. Jongin mendengar umpatan yang Sehun keluarkan sebelum dia masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Jongin menunggu hingga pintu apartemen tertutup sebelum bertanya kepada Chanyeol. "Ada apa Chanyeol?"

"Apa kita bisa pergi sebentar?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku sangat lelah menemani Sehun syuting dari pagi sampai malam."

"Baiklah….," Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya. Tatapannya terlihat kecewa namun dia tersenyum di akhir kalimat.

"Jadi….," Jongin menatap wajah Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

"Hmmm begini Jongin. Ah aku bingung memulainya." Chanyeol tertawa canggung di akhir kalimat membuat Jongin semakin tidak mengerti.

"Katakan saja, aku pendengar yang lumayan baik."

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. "Hmmm begini…., aku…, aku mencintaimu."

"A—apa?!" Jongin tidak bisa menahan pekikannya. Ayolah Chanyeol pasti hanya bercanda. "Kau menyukaiku?"

"Bukan suka tapi cinta. Aku mencintaimu Jongin."

"Ah." Hanya itu yang bisa Jongin ucapkan otaknya sedang bekerja untuk memproses informasi yang masuk dengan tiba-tiba.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Hmmm….," Jongin menatap wajah Chanyeol lekat-lekat. "Maaf."

Raut wajah penuh harap dari Chanyeol seketika menghilang. "Apa kau menyukai orang lain?"

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya—tidak memiliki perasaan itu padamu."

"Mungkin kau hanya perlu mencobanya?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin kembali dengan penuh harap.

Membuat Jongin harus memalingkan wajahnya sejenak agar tak terlalu bersalah. "Aku tidak bisa. Kurasa akan sama saja memberi waktu atau tidak. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, maafkan aku Chanyeol."

"Ahhh baiklah. Aku mengerti." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimat namun senyuman itu jelas sekali berbeda dari senyum tulusnya selama ini. "Apa kau menyukai Sehun?"

Jongin terperanjat untuk beberapa detik namun dengan cepat ia menggeleng. "Bukan. Bukan Sehun. Bukan siapapun." Jongin tidak tau saat jawaban itu meluncur keluar dari bibirnya justru bayangan Xioulu yang hadir. "Bukan siapapun." Ulang Jongin agar Chanyeol yakin akan jawabannya.

"Apa—kita berdua masih bisa berteman?"

"Tentu jika Chanyeol tidak keberatan."

"Kenapa aku harus keberatan?"

"Hmmm itu….," Jongin menggantung kalimatnya Chanyeol terlihat tertarik.

"Karena apa?"

"Karena aku pernah menyukai seseorang dulu, lalu aku menyatakan cinta dan dia menolakku setelah itu hubungan kami menjadi sangat canggung. Padahal kami berteman baik dulu."

"Ah seperti itu rupanya." Chanyeol berhasil mengeluarkan kalimat dengan nada pengertian yang tulus, namun di dalam hati ia merasa iri dengan seseorang yang pernah Jongin cintai. Bagaimana bisa orang itu menolak perasaan Jongin, seandainya saja Chanyeol berada di posisi orang itu. "Aku tidak keberatan, aku ingin kita tetap berteman."

Jongin mengangguk cepat diiringi senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah manisnya. "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Sudah malam sebaiknya Chanyeol pulang dan tidur kau pasti sibuk besok."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa Jongin."

"Sampai jumpa."

Chanyeol berbalik melangkah menuju lift. Ia menatap Jongin lekat sesaat sebelum pintu lift tertutup. Kedua matanya terasa panas, ia tidak pernah mendapat penolakan sebelumnya dan ia tidak pernah merasakan sebuah perasaan ingin memiliki yang begitu kuat sebelum berjumpa dengan Jongin. Dan kini, Jongin menolaknya. Chanyeol tersenyum perih, membiarkan air mata lolos dari kedua mata bulatnya. "Bodoh…," gumamnya dengan nada menyedihkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaah…," Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar, ia letakkan ransel Sehun ke atas sofa sebelum beranjak menuju dapur. "Belum tidur?" Ia melihat Sehun duduk di meja makan, memakan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin makan puding."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam dan memilih untuk mengambil air putih dari dispenser.

"Apa yang Chanyeol katakan padamu?"

"Tidak ada." Sehun ingin langsung membalas namun ia memilih menunggu hingga Jongin selesai dengan air putihnya.

"Jangan bohong." Peringat Sehun.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau?"

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian."

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Pekik Jongin.

"Sebelum pintu tertutup rapat aku dengar Chanyeol menyatakan cinta padamu." Keduanya bertatapan, Sehun merasakan desiran aneh di dalam dadanya.

"Ya." Jawaban singkat Jongin entah mengapa membuat Sehun merasa gugup.

Tangan kanan Sehun berhenti menyendok puding. "Lalu jawabanmu?"

"Aku tidak mencintai Chanyeol."

"Oh." Kelegaan aneh Sehun rasakan sekarang. Ia perhatikan punggung Jongin ketika pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu mencuci gelas bekas minumnya.

"Kau lapar?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengeringkan kedua tangannya menggunakan lap. Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin tidur sekarang, tidurlah cepat jangan begadang Sehun."

"Ya." Jongin tersenyum singkat sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun di meja makan. "Jongin." Langkah Jongin terhenti, menatap Sehun bingung.

"Apa ada orang lain yang kau cintai?" Kening Jongin berkerut. "Apa kau mencintai aku?"

Jongin merasakan dejavu. Ah ya, Chanyeol bertanya hal yang sama padanya. "Tidak."

Seharusnya Sehun merasa lega karena dia memiliki Luhan, namun entah mengapa dia merasa kecewa dengan jawaban Jongin. "Xioulu?" Raut wajah Jongin terlihat ragu.

"Entahlah." Jawab Jongin.

"Baguslah kau tidak mencintaiku, aku tidak mau kau patah hati karena aku sudah memiliki orang yang kucintai."

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Kau terlalu percaya diri Oh Sehun." Dengusnya sebelum memutar tubuh dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sehun di ruang makan.

"Haaah…," Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar, ia letakkan sendok puding ke atas meja makan begitu saja. Selera makannya hilang. Entahlah dadanya terasa aneh. Dan perasaan itu sama persis seperti perasaan lima tahun yang lalu saat Donghae, kakak kelasnya menolak pernyataan cintanya. Sehun berdiri dari kursi makan yang ia duduki meninggalkan sisa cup puding yang bahkan belum separuh ia makan. Ia tidak lapar ia hanya ingin mengetahui hubungan Chanyeol dan Jongin itu saja. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku menghubungi Luhan," gumamnya sembari melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk seluruh pembaca. Maaf updatenya lama sekali (sungkem) terimakasih review kalian _**name, 94lineyeon, LangitSenja, pandapanda, Jeyjong, Enchris 727, kaila, NishiMala, Kim762, KimSehuNoona, kimkai88, Guest, laxyovrds, fyeahsekai, cute, Sehuniee28, Lelakimkaaaaaa, VampireDPS, Athiyyah417, arvipark7, pororokkun, Lizz Danesta, yoo jay hyeon, Oh Kins, adindanurmas, ohfajriyati9488, ohkim9488, typos hickeys, BabyCevy67, jumeeee, rofi mvpshawol, KaiNieris, Baegy0408, Jongina88, narti c, nha shawol, andiasli99, novisaputri09, tobanga garry, blackbearvampire, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, wijayanti628, ismi ryesomnia, vivikim406, Kim Jongin Kai, Nathaneila401, jjong86, geash, kanzujackson jk, jongiebottom, ulfah cuittybeams.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

NB: Xioulu anggap aja yang di yummy yummy ntu, oe ga tau siap nama tuh holang. Bye.


	12. Chapter 12

**PERFECT MAID**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Xiaouliu, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI, Typo**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini chapter dua belas maaf atas segala kesalahan, selamat membaca dan happy reading all…..**

 **Previous**

"Entahlah." Jawab Jongin.

"Baguslah kau tidak mencintaiku, aku tidak mau kau patah hati karena aku sudah memiliki orang yang kucintai."

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Kau terlalu percaya diri Oh Sehun." Dengusnya sebelum memutar tubuh dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sehun di ruang makan.

"Haaah…," Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar, ia letakkan sendok puding ke atas meja makan begitu saja. Selera makannya hilang. Entahlah dadanya terasa aneh. Dan perasaan itu sama persis seperti perasaan lima tahun yang lalu saat Donghae, kakak kelasnya menolak pernyataan cintanya. Sehun berdiri dari kursi makan yang ia duduki meninggalkan sisa cup puding yang bahkan belum separuh ia makan. Ia tidak lapar ia hanya ingin mengetahui hubungan Chanyeol dan Jongin itu saja. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku menghubungi Luhan," gumamnya sembari melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan.

 **BAB DUA BELAS**

Jongin duduk memperhatikan syuting yang masih berlangsung, mulutnya sibuk dengan lollipop rasa stroberi dia hanya tidak ingin memfokuskan pikirannya hanya tentang Xioulu. Rupanya Xioulu benar-benar seseorang yang mempesona bahkan hidangan menggiurkan di atas meja yang kini tersaji di hadapan Sehun, tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatian Jongin. Xioulu menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Jongin dan tersenyum sekilas namun hal itu sudah mampu membuat jantung Jongin menjadi tidak terkendali.

" _Break!"_

Saat suara itu terdengar Jongin merasa benar-benar bahagia. Namun ia tahu harus menahan diri agar tak terlihat antusias. Sehun berjalan ke arahnya, Jongin lantas berdiri dan menyerahkan botol air mineral kepada Sehun. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu hanya mengambil botol dari tangan kanan Jongin tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kemudian memilih untuk duduk menjauh. Jongin menatap kepergian Sehun dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Suasana hatinya sedang buruk?" Jongin bertanya pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Jongin!"

"Ah!" Tersentak namun beberapa saat kemudian Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat siapa orang yang menghampirinya. "Xioulu."

"Hai." Balas laki-laki tinggi itu dengan senyum mengembang lebar di wajah tampannya. "Hari ini syuting hari terakhir dan….,"

"Dan apa?" Jongin tidak peduli jika dirinya terdengar tidak sabar sekarang.

"Besok aku akan terbang ke China pukul sembilan pagi."

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa jalan-jalan di sini."

Xioulu mengangguk sedih. "Ah, bagaimana jika aku mengajakmu makan malam nanti?"

"Ma—makan malam?" Terbata Jongin bertanya.

"Ya." Senyum lebar menghias wajah Xioulu.

"Hmmmm…..,"

"Aku mohon jangan menolak." Xioulu melempar tatapan penuh permohonan dengan dua telapak tangan tertangkup di depan dada. Membuat Jongin tertawa karena merasa gemas.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku bisa tapi jika ada gangguan nanti akan aku beri kabar."

"Tentu. Semoga tidak ada masalah. Aku benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu sebelum kembali ke China." Jongin tertawa canggung mendengar kalimat Xioulu yang entah mengapa terdengar cukup manis itu. Dan Jongin berharap supaya wajahnya tidak merona merah sekarang. "Jongin."

"Ah ya—Iya?!" Cukup gelagapan Jongin menanggapi Xioulu.

"Apa kau lapar aku bisa memasakan sesuatu untukmu?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku sarapan cukup banyak tadi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu hmmm…., mungkin kita bisa mengobrol."

"Tentu."

Keduanya bertemu pandang selama beberapa detik kemudian tertawa canggung bahkan Xioulu menudukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa jadi canggung sekarang…," Xioulu menggerutu pelan dengan cara yang menurut Jongin sangat menggemaskan.

"Entahlah…," balas Jongin diselingi senyuman.

"Ah baiklah kurasa hmmm aku ingin tau apa saja yang kau sukai?"

"Apa?!" Jongin cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Xioulu bukan karena alasan yang khusus hanya saja pertanyaan Xioulu terdengar sangat sulit untuk dijawab.

"Maaf bukan bermaksud membuatmu tidak nyaman maksudku adalah makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Ahhhh…., itu…., ada banyak aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya karena terlalu banyak. Kurasa aku bisa memakan apapun yang enak."

Xioulu tertawa pelan. "Menarik. Sebagai chef saat sekolah dulu aku selalu diajarkan untuk tidak membuang makanan."

"Pelajaran yang menarik."

"Hmmmm….," Xioulu menggumam pelan. "Baiklah nanti aku kabari kita bertemu dimana."

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat sementara Xioulu mengangguk canggung.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi menemui kru."

"Tentu."

"Sampai nanti Jongin."

"Sampai nanti."

Jongin masih sibuk mengamati punggung Xioulu ketika seseorang menepuk pundak kanannya dengan cara yang sangat mengganggu menurut Jongin. "Ini." Sehun berucap ketus menyodorkan botol air minumnya.

"Tepuk saja atau panggil namaku kenapa kau memukul pundakku…," gerutu Jongin.

"Aku menepuk pundakmu bukannya memukul." Balas Sehun tidak terima dengan tuduhan Jongin. "Atau kau saja yang terlalu lemah."

"Sudahlah." Putus Jongin sembari menarik botol air minum dari tangan Sehun. "Besok siang kau ada jadwal pemeriksaan ke dokter."

"Ya." Sehun membalas ketus.

"Hmmm…., malam ini kau ada…,"

"Aku ada janji dengan Luhan." Sehun menjawab dengan nada ketus yang masih sama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…,"

"Kau punya rencana untuk keluar?" Potong Sehun disertai tatapan curiga.

"Ya—Kurasa iya." Jongin menjawab ragu-ragu dan canggung. Sehun tak membalas dia hanya memutar tubuhnya dan bergegas pergi mengacuhkan Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa tidak jadi pergi?" Sehun tak menjawab sejak di lokasi syuting dan perjalanan pulang tadi Sehun memang seolah menghindari Jongin. "Mau aku masakan sesuatu? Kau melewatkan makan siang tadi."

"Aku makan di lokasi syuting." Sehun menjawab dengan nada acuh sementara kedua matanya lekat menatap layar ponsel.

"Kau hanya makan sedikit."

"Sudahlah Jongin jangan pedulikan aku!"

Jongin tersentak dengan bentakan Sehun. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku bersiap-siap sekarang."

"Terserah! Kenapa berpamitan denganku. Kencan sana aku tidak peduli."

Jongin memilih untuk diam tak menanggapi Sehun iapun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sehun di ruang keluarga. Sebenarnya Jongin bingung kenapa Sehun merasa kesal dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia pikirkan adalah Luhan membatalkan janji kencan mereka. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Jongin kembali. Memakai jins biru dan kemeja hitam longgar Jongin siap untuk pergi dengan Xioulu malam ini.

Sehun masih berada di tempat yang sama. Menduduki sofa panjang ruang keluarga, kedua kaki bertumpu di atas meja kopi. "Aku pergi dulu Sehun."

"Hmmm."

"Selamat malam."

"Kau akan pulang jam berapa?"

"Entahlah." Jongin menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Sehun namun Sehun tak mengucapkan apapun. "Jika ingin makan panaskan makanan di dalam lemari pendingin."

"Pergilah Jongin aku bukan bayi!" Sehun berteriak kesal Jongin tersentak dan melangkah mundur kemudian pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi kepada Sehun.

Sehun menoleh untuk melihat Jongin. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu sudah pergi. Sehun tersenyum miring. "Hihihihi akan aku ikuti kau Kim Jongin." Gumam Sehun kemudian melompat dari sofa menyambar jaket yang tadi sudah dia siapkan. Dan bodohnya Jongin tak curiga dengan jaket biru tua, topi, serta masker, yang ia letakan pada sandaran sofa.

Sehun berjalan di belakang Jongin menunggu hingga Jongin masuk ke dalam lift. Sehun sempat panik jika dia akan kehilangan jejak Jongin, memakai tangga juga tidak mungkin apartemennya terlalu tinggi. Saat sampai di lantai bawah Sehun yakin dirinya akan pingsan jika menggunakan tangga. Bersabar menunggu lift selanjutnya sambil berharap jika Jongin tak pergi jauh. "Akhirnya!" Sehun memekik saat pintu lift terbuka. "Cepat, cepat, cepat!" Sehun memekik di dalam lift karena gugup. Dan dia hampir mengumpat ketika lift berhenti di lantai lima. Pintu terbuka dan siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya membuat Sehun cukup canggung.

"Hai Sehun."

"Hai Chanyeol—hyung." Sehun tidak tulus memanggil Chanyeol hyung. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sekilas kemudian keduanya saling mendiamkan di sisa lantai selanjutnya.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Makan malam." Sehun membalas dengan nada tak tertarik. Chanyeol sekali lagi melempar senyuman membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa tersenyum adalah bakat Chanyeol?

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai dasar Sehun mengumpat di dalam hati karena kehadiran Chanyeol ia tak bisa langsung berlari mencari keberadaan Jongin. "Aku pergi dulu Sehun." Ucapan Chanyeol tak Sehun perhatikan, laki-laki berkulit putih itu hanya mengangguk seadanya. Sehun menatap punggung Chanyeol sengit. "Mengganggu saja!"Gerutu Sehun pelan.

Yakin Chanyeol telah benar-benar pergi Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar gedung. "Paman." Sehun menyapa petugas keamanan pintu gedung. "Paman melihat laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan, dia sedikit lebih pendek dariku, memakai kemeja hitam longgar dan jins biru?"

"Anak muda itu yang kau maksud Sehun?" Sehun menoleh ke kanan mengikuti arah telunjuk petugas kemanan dengan nama pengenal Lee Daehyun.

"Ah iya itu dia, terimakasih Paman."

"Sehun kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Tidak." Sehun membalas singkat ia lantas berlari mendekati Jongin, tak terlalu dekat masih dalam jarak aman. Sehun menduduki bangku panjang yang berada di taman depan gedung. Diam-diam mengawasi Jongin. Xioulu mengenakan jas semi formal berwarna cokelat muda. Membuka pintu taksi dan mempersilakan Jongin masuk. "Wah sok sekali dia." Gerutu Sehun sebelum berlari ke pinggir jalan raya. Mencari taksi.

Memiliki tempat tinggal di daerah strategis memang membawa keuntungan tersendiri. Taksi tak perlu lama dicari. "Selamat malam Tuan."

"Ikuti taksi di depan itu."

"Baik Tuan."

Lima belas menit taksi yang Sehun ikuti berhenti di _Seoul Station_. Sehun menunggu sedikit lebih lama hingga Jongin dan Xioulu melangkah keluar dari mobil. Sehun mengikuti keduanya tentu saja setelah membayar taksi. Ia memperbaiki letak maskernya dan terus berjalan di belakang Jongin dan Xioulu. Di dalam hati Sehun mengumpati Xioulu yang bisa berjalan bebas tanpa perlu mengenakan masker panas dan mengganggu.

"Jangan katakan!" Sehun memekik pelan, melihat keduanya berjalan memasuki stasiun. Padahal awalnya Sehun berpikir Xioulu akan mengajak Jongin untuk makan malam di restoran sekitar stasiun. "Kemana?"

Ternyata Jongin dan Xioulu membeli tiket KTX. Sehun menggaruk dahinya ia tidak tahu kemana mereka berdua akan pergi. Tergesa Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jongin, berharap pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu tidak mematikan ponselnya demi alasan kenyaman berkencan.

" _Iya Sehun, ada apa?"_

"Kau dimana?!" Sehun berpura ketus.

" _Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan akan makan malam dengan Xioulu."_

"Aku tau tapi jelaskan detailnya, ibuku bertanya." Dusta Sehun.

" _Restoran Haeundae, di pantai Haeundae."_

"Busan?!" Pekik Sehun.

" _Iya, aku akan pulang dengan KTX perjalanan Seoul-Busan paling lama tiga jam."_

Sehun melirik arlojinya sekarang pukul setangah tujuh malam. Ia menghembuskan napas kasar. Tiket KTX itu mahal dan darimana Jongin mendapatkan uang? Maksud Sehun adalah gaji Jongin tak sebanyak dirinya. "Jongin kau membeli tiket sendiri atau…,"

" _Xioulu yang membelikannya."_ Potong Sehun.

"Ah bagus!" Balas Sehun dengan nada tidak suka yang kentara. "Jangan mau kalau tidak dibelikan. Baiklah, kau harus pulang hari ini juga."

" _Jangan cemas. Jangan begadang sampai besok Sehun."_

"Apa?"

" _Saat aku pulang nanti aku yakin kau sudah tidur, jadi sampai jumpa besok."_

"Sampai jumpa." Balas Sehun.

Memasukkan ponselnya kembali Sehun lantas berlari menuju mesin penjual tiket. Beruntung sekarang belum musim liburan jadi KTX tidak begitu diminati, selain itu harga tiket KTX yang beda tipis dengan harga tiket pesawat terbang membuat banyak orang memilih bepergian ke Busan menggunakan pesawat terbang. Satu tiket KTX Seoul-Busan kelas eksekutif dengan harga 85.000 Won kini ada di tangan Sehun. Pukul tujuh tepat KTX tiba, Sehun berjalan mengikuti Xioulu dan Jongin tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya, Sehun rela untuk berada di gerbong yang berbeda dengan nomor tiketnya namun ia tidak mau mengambil resiko diusir petugas keamanan, maka dengan berat hati Sehun duduk di gerbong berbeda.

Bangku nyaman dan lebar, bisa meluruskan kaki, snack lezat, televisi untuk masing-masing penumpang nyatanya tak mampu mengusir kegelisahan Sehun. Ia menoleh ke kanan menatap jendela, kereta yang melaju dengan kecepatan lebih dari 250km/jam menyajikan pemandangan yang menakjubkan dan anehnya tak membuat pusing. Pemandangan di luar sana terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan nyaris tak bergerak sehingga menyajikan detail dengan luar biasa. Sehun mulai berpikir kenapa dirinya mengikuti Jongin? Apa Jongin berharga? Atau ia hanya ingin menjahili Jongin saja.

Perjalanan menuju Busan adalah perjalanan yang menyenangkan. Busan mempunyai gunung dan bukit yang terhampar indah. Perkebunan-perkebunan bunga dan buah tampak indah. Pukul tujuh lebih tiga puluh menit, langit masih nampak terang. Mengamati keadaan sekitar yang cukup sepi, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk melepas maskernya. Menempelkan pelipis kanannya pada jendela kereta. Memejamkan kedua matanya, mengingat saat-saat dimana dirinya hanya seorang Sehun, bukan siapapun. Tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun, tidak perlu mendengarkan semua komentar orang-orang di luar sana, melakukan sedikit kejahilan dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Saat menyenangkan yang sekarang seolah seperti mimpi yang terlalu indah.

Tiga jam waktu tempuh, KTX berhenti di Busan station. Sehun memakai kembali maskernya, merenggangkan tubuh dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Dia bisa keluar dengan cepat karena keadaan kereta yang sepi. Sehun memutar tubuhnya cepat, menajamkan kedua penglihatannya mencari keberadaan dua orang yang sedang ia buntuti. Kedua matanya menyipit melihat Xioulu dan Jongin berbincang di dekat tiang besi penyangga bangunan stasiun. Sehun lantas berlari menuju salah satu toko membeli makanan dan minuman ringan, ia lapar. membuntuti orang ternyata membuatnya merasa cukup lelah.

Sehun hampir kehilangan jejak Xioulu dan Jongin, ia berlari cepat menuju pintu keluar stasiun. Kedua orang itu menaiki taksi. Sehun mendesis alih-alih mengumpat, ia berharap uang tunai yang dibawanya cukup untuk membayar taksi. Tidak ada waktu untuk pergi ke ATM. Sehun memberhentikan taksi di belakang taksi yang dinaiki Xioulu dan Jongin.

"Selamat malam Tuan, selamat datang di Busan…,"

"Ikuti taksi di depan, mereka temanku." Potong Sehun dengan nada tak bersahabat. Ia melihat sang sopir taksi hanya tersenyum maklum dari kaca spion.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berdiri di pantai seorang diri yang dipenuhi dengan pasangan yang nampak bahagia. Pantai Haeundae yang seharusnya dinikmati justru membuat hati Sehun dongkol. Melihat Xioulu dan Jongin menikmati hidangan di restoran tepi pantai, sedangkan dirinya berdiri di kejauhan dengan sebungkus keripik kentang dan sekaleng soda. Mengenaskan. "Kau akan membayar semua ini Kim Jongin." Desis Sehun kesal. "Astaga!" Pekik Sehun saat seekor nyamuk dengan tega menggigit telapak tangan kanannya.

Menyadari kebodohannya Sehun langsung celingukan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Beruntung semua orang terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. "Haahh…," Menghembuskan napas kasar, Sehun menghempaskan pantatnya ke atas pasir pantai. Perhatiannya tak pernah teralihkan dari Jongin dan Xioulu. "Kapan mereka selesai? Mengobrol terus, apa tidak lelah!" Kesal Sehun sebelum memaksa masuk segenggam keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya. Ia sudah membuang maskernya entah dimana, persetan jika ada yang mengambil fotonya sekarang.

Satu jam lima belas menit kemudian saat kesabaran Sehun sudah hampir mencapai batasnya, ia melihat Xioulu dan Jongin berdiri dari kursi mereka. Melesakkan sampah makanan ringan ke tong sampah, Sehun berlari mengikuti keduanya. Xioulu menghentikan taksi, ternyata Jongin jujur ia akan langsung pulang malam ini. Ketika Sehun hendak memberhentikan taksi untuk mengikuti keduanya, ia baru tersadar. "Sial! Aku tidak membeli tiket pulang! Bodoh!" Umpat Sehun cukup kencang. Beruntung hari sudah cukup gelap dan kepalanya tertutup hoodie jaket. Sehun bergegas mengambil ponselnya dan memanggil seseorang.

" _Halo Sehun."_

"Ini darurat aku tidak bisa pulang!"

" _Apa?! Apa yang terjadi?! Kau dimana?! Bukankah tadi kau dirumah?!"_

"Itu—hmmm…, seseorang menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk melakukan pemotretan ternyata aku ditipu."

" _Ditipu?! Dimana kau sekarang?! Katakan!"_

"Busan, Haeundae di pantai."

" _Ah! Aku akan menyusulmu aku di tempat yang sama! Aku akan turun taksi nanti aku hubungi kau."_

Jongin memutus sambungan. Tanpa ada rasa curiga, Sehun tersenyum puas ia memutar tubuhnya memandang sekeliling menemukan bangku panjang di dekat konter penjual es krim. Sehun putuskan untuk duduk di sana memakan es krim, menunggu Jongin. Menarik hoodie-nya lebih ke bawah Sehun berdiri di depan konter penjual es krim. "Dua es krim cokelat dan stroberi."

"Baik Tuan." Si penjual tanpa curiga melayani permintaan Sehun. Menoleh ke belakang lalu ke kiri dan ke kanan harap-harap cemas menunggu kedatangan Jongin. "Tuan ini."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sehun menerima dua cup es krimnya sambil menyerahkan lima ribu won kepada si penjual. Duduk, dibarengi dengan suara ponselnya. Sehun memangku dua cup es krimnya. "Jongin aku duduk di bangku semen panjang, di dekat konter penjual es krim."

" _Hmmmm…., jaket biru tua dengan kepala tertutup hoodie?"_

"Iya itu mungkin aku, jangan memanggil namaku berdiri di hadapanku. Jangan membuat keributan."

" _Aku tau Serigala kelaparan!"_ Panggilan diakhiri, Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar suara kesal Jongin di seberang sana.

Dua sendok es krim cokelat yang terasa dingin dan menyegarkan masuk ke mulut Sehun ketika sebuah panggilan mengejutkan Sehun. "Serigala!" Jongin, berdiri di hadapannya, rambut berantakan, terengah-engah, keringat menuruni kedua pelipisnya.

"Es krim?" Tanpa dosa Sehun menyodorkan cup es krim stroberi, tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang."

"Aku tidak membeli tiket pulang."

"Kita bisa memesannya online."

Sehun mendengus meletakkan cup es krim di samping tubuhnya dengan kesal, Jongin mengacuhkan dan memilih untuk menekuni ponselnya. "Jongin duduklah." Jongin tak peduli. "Kau mirip pohon kelapa!" Bahkan Sehun sudah mengeluarkan ejekannya tetap saja laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan itu tak bergeming.

"Sial!" Pekik Jongin. "Semua tiket habis, KTX besok pagi pukul sembilan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Besok jadwalku sore sampai malam."

"Kita—menginap dimana?"

"Ada banyak hotel di sini atau kalau mau gratis kita bisa tidur di pemandian air panas."

"Aku pesan dua tiket dan kita cari penginapan yang murah. Ayo."

"Es krimmu."

"Tidak terimakasih." Ucap Jongin memutar tubuhnya kemudian melangkah pergi.

Membawa dua cup es krim Sehun mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin. "Maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Menghancurkan kencanmu, kau pasti marah karena itu."

"Tidak."

"Lalu, kau ketus sekali mana mungkin tidak marah?"

"Aku marah karena kau ceroboh! Bagaimana kau bisa ditipu?! Jika terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?!" Jongin menatap Sehun yang berjalan di sisi kanannya dengan tatapan menusuk.

Sehun terperanjat untuk beberapa detik sebelum menundukan kepalanya. "Maaf." Sehun berucap lemah.

"Ah sudahlah. Mana es krimku?"

"Kau mau?"

"Aku haus."

"Ini." Sehun menyodorkan cup es krim stroberi dengan tangan kanannya. "Untung aku tidak membuangnya tadi."

"Hmmm." Bergumam Jongin membalas kalimat Sehun.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih kritik, saran, semangat, review kalian _**94lineyeon, Kim762, KimSehuNoona, Enchris 727, chanzhr, Sehuniee28, Oranyellow chan, Lelakimkaaaaaa, fyeahsekai, rofi mvpshawol, Guest, Athiyyah417, Siapa saya, NishiMala, kanzujackson jk, cute, Sonyun, andiasli99, VampireDPS, ulfah cuittybeams, yoo jay hyeon, jumeeee, KaiNieris, Oh Kins, geash, BabyCevy67, vivikim406, ohkim9488, jjong86, novisaputri09, Lizz Danesta, nha shawol, blackbearvampire, ai byun, adindanurmas, wijayanti628, jongiebottom, Kim Jongin Kai, SooieBabyUke.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya kalo bisa sebelum puasa, kalo engga ya hiatus sampai Hari Raya hehehe, da da….


	13. Chapter 13

**PERFECT MAID**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Xiaouliu, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI, Typo**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini chapter tiga belas maaf atas segala kesalahan terutama typo, typo adalah hobi saya heheheh. Selamat membaca dan happy reading all…..**

 **Previous**

"Lalu, kau ketus sekali mana mungkin tidak marah?"

"Aku marah karena kau ceroboh! Bagaimana kau bisa ditipu?! Jika terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?!" Jongin menatap Sehun yang berjalan di sisi kanannya dengan tatapan menusuk.

Sehun terperanjat untuk beberapa detik sebelum menundukan kepalanya. "Maaf." Sehun berucap lemah.

"Ah sudahlah. Mana es krimku?"

"Kau mau?"

"Aku haus."

"Ini." Sehun menyodorkan cup es krim stroberi dengan tangan kanannya. "Untung aku tidak membuangnya tadi."

"Hmmm." Bergumam Jongin membalas kalimat Sehun **.**

 **BAB TIGA BELAS**

Keduanya berhenti di depan penginapan bergaya Jepang tradisional, lokasinya berdekatan dengan pantai. Jongin melirik Sehun. "Menginap di sini?"

"Ya."

Mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati telinga kanan Sehun. "Pasti mahal."

"Aku lelah." Balas Sehun malas kemudian melangkah masuk. Dan Jongin menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat! Keselamatan dompetnya terancam. Jongin akhirnya melangkah masuk dengan pasrah, ia juga lelah, setelah memaksa Sehun untuk mencari penginapan dengan tarif semurah mungkin namun berakhir sia-sia. Semua penginapan murah penuh dan usul Jongin untuk tidur di pemandian air panas ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sehun, padahal Jongin ingat diawal tadi Sehunlah yang menggodanya untuk menginap di pemandian air panas namun setelah memasuki salah satu pemandian nyali Sehun terbang entah kemana.

"Selamat menikmati liburan Anda. Kami menjaga rahasia klien dengan sangat baik." Sehun tersenyum mengambil dua pasang yukata yang terlipat rapi dari pelayan. Jongin masih bingung dengan maksud si pelayan.

Sepatu mereka dilepas, dimasukan ke dalam loker kemudian mengenakan sandal rumah tipis namun terasa lembut di bawah telapak kaki. Keduanya berjalan di belakang pelayan hotel, perempuan dengan Kimono berwarna biru tua bercorak bunga teratai putih. Suara gesekan sandal dengan lantai kayu terdengar cukup keras namun tak mengganggu. Si pelayan berhenti menghadap keduanya dengan senyum lebar ramah mengembang. "Di sini Tuan." Ucapnya ramah tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyerahkan kunci kamar yang langsung diterima Sehun. "Saya permisi jika membutuhkan sesuatu Tuan bisa menghubungi petugas layanan kamar lewat pesawat di dalam kamar, tekan nomor 1."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sehun kemudian membungkukkan badan, Jongin ikut membungkukkan badan. "Pegang ini." Perintah Sehun dingin sembari mendrong yukata di tangannya kepada Jongin.

"Iya." Balas Jongin menahan kesal. Sehun memasukkan kunci setelah kunci terbuka, ia menggeser pintu ke kanan.

"Sehun! Satu kamar!" Jongin memekik kencang.

"Penginapan penuh." Sehun membalas malas. "Kenapa gugup begitu? Aku tidak berminat denganmu jadi tenang saja." Sehun melangkah masuk diekori oleh Jongin. Kasur tunggal. Jongin mendesis pelan. "Aku memesan makanan."

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Aku masih lapar." Sehun mendengus malas.

"Ah maaf." Jongin meletakkan dua yukata yang terlipat rapi ke atas meja kayu berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Aku ingin berendam air panas sambil menunggu makanan tiba. Mau ikut?"

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang lelah?"

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur saat lapar, jadi aku memesan makanan, sambil menunggu makanan datang aku berendam di kolam air panas bukankah itu ide yang bagus?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kau mau ikut atau tinggal di sini sendirian?"

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, berada di ruangan besar seorang diri. Bukan ide yang bagus. "Aku ikut." Jawaban Jongin membuat Sehun terperanjat. Jongin tersenyum miring. "Kenapa ekspresi wajahmu itu? Kau tidak akan tergoda padaku, sebaliknya aku juga tidak akan tergoda jadi kita berdua aman." Jawaban yang seolah mengejek itu membuat Sehun hanya bisa menegak ludahnya dengan kasar.

Memutar tubuhnya kemudian berjalan menghampiri lemari kayu. Sehun melihat tumpukan handuk bersih dan _bathrobe_. "Kita tidak membawa baju ganti jadi saat berendam air panas tidak ada pilihan kecuali melepas semua pakaian, kemudian memakai handuk atau _bathrobe_."

Jongin berjalan ke arah Sehun kemudian berdiri di sisi kanan Sehun. "Aku pilih _bathrobe_." Ucapnya kemudian menarik sebuah _bathrobe_ putih dari tumpukannya. "Aku pakai kamar mandinya duluan."

"Bagaimana jika kita bersama-sama?"

"Apa?!" Pekik Jongin.

"Ayolah itu akan lebih cepat dan…," Sehun menatap Jongin mengejek. "Kita tidak akan tertarik pada satu sama lain. Kita aman." Ucap Sehun sebelum melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk di tangan kirinya.

"Dasar!" Keluh Jongin pelan, iapun melangkah menyusul Sehun meski di dalam hati dirinya sudah mengumpat tak karuan, tapi egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mendapat godaan meremehkan yang lain dari seorang Serigala kelaparan Oh Sehun.

Sehun memulai dengan melepas jaketnya, kemudian disusul dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna cokelat muda, kaos dalam, ikat pinggang, celana, dan sisa kain penutup yang lain. Berdiri di sisi kiri tubuhnya tanpa penghalang, Jongin melakukan hal yang sama. Melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Jongin melirik Sehun dari ekor matanya, tubuh Sehun berotot, hanya itu yang bisa Jongin lihat. Handuk putih sudah melingkari pinggang Sehun. Gelagapan, Jongin memakai _bathrobe_ putihnya, mengikat tali pinggang _bathrobe._

"Selesai?" Sehun bertanya sembari menoleh menatap Jongin.

"Ya—ya." Balas Jongin terbata. Sehun tertawa pelan dengan nada mengejek. "Diam!" peringat Jongin. "Aku tidak terpesona denganmu!" Kesalnya.

"Uuuuhhhh…., siapa yang menuduhmu aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau sudah siap untuk berendam di kolam air panas? Terlihat canggung seperti itu aku jadi curiga….," menggantung kalimatnya Sehun memutar tubuhnya, kini keduanya berhadapan. Melangkah maju mendekati Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Jongin, Sehun hanya menyeringai kemudian terus melanjutkan kegiatannya melangkah mendekati Jongin. Meneguk ludah kasar, Jongin terus mundur. "Ah!" Kedua kaki bagian belakang Jongin menabrak pinggiran bak berendam membuatnya hampir terjengkang ke belakang. Beruntung tangan kokoh Sehun menahan pinggangnya. Kedua tangan Jongin otomatis melingkari leher Sehun. Pandangan bertemu. Keheningan tercipta. "Sehun ini terlihat seperti drama picisan." Ucap Jongin dengan nada mengejek. "Ah!" Jongin memekik saat Sehun menarik tubuhnya ke depan dengan kasar untuk menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Berterimakasihlah saat seseorang menolongmu, kau tau aku juga muak melakukannya. Apa-apaan itu melingkarkan tangan di pinggangmu. Tubuhmu itu sama sekali tidak seksi."

"Astaga! Aku ingin sekali menjambaki rambutmu Oh Sehun!" Jongin berteriak marah sementar Sehun sudah melenggang pergi.

Sehun dan Jongin berdiri di tepi kolam air panas, Sehun dengan handuk putih melingkari pinggangnya sampai lutut dan Jongin dengan _bathrobe_ tipis putihnya. "Kolam air panas untuk kita sendiri?"

"Hmmm."

"Kamar mahal ya?"

"Baru sadar. Tenang saja kau tidak perlu ikut membayarnya." Sehun menjawab datar kemudian melangkah menuruni undakan kolam. Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ingin sekali memukul kepala Sehun agar sifat sombongnya luntur.

"Aku bisa membayar setangahnya."

"Ah benarkah kau mampu?"

"Aku…, aku punya tabungan dan gaji saat bekerja untuk nyonya Oh lumayan tinggi." Sehun mengabaikan semua kalimat Jongin. "Oh Sehun! Jangan abaikan jika ada orang yang berbicara denganmu!" Sehun tetap acuh. "Tidak tau sopan santun." Dengus Jongin. Sementara Sehun sudah berjalan pelan ke tengah kolam kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kolam berlapis batu alam. Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati suasana malam yang tenang…., "Ahhhhhhh!"

"Apa?!" Sehun memekik kesal menoleh ke arah Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lebar dengan kaki kanan memasuki kolam sementara kaki kirinya masih berada di atas. "Panas."

"Kolam air panas Jongin, astaga kau membuatku kesal!" Jongin hanya tertawa tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah. "Masuk saja lama-lama terbiasa." Laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan itu menurut, perlahan memasuki kolam disertai umpatan-umpatan pelan dan hal itu justru membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain!" Peringat Jongin.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah berendam air panas?!" Ketus Sehun. Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Apa?!" Memekik tidak percaya.

"Ah pernah sekali tapi ada kejadian tidak menyenangkan, semua orang melihatku seperti sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Setelah itu aku tidak mau lagi."

"Kau percaya diri sekali…," Niat awal Sehun adalah mengejek namun Jongin terlihat berbeda malam ini. _Bathrobe_ tipis putihnya setengah basah, mencetak lekuk tubuh Jongin dari atas hingga sebetas pinggang Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas, kulit kecoklatan Jongin pada bagian wajah terlihat bersemu merah karena pengaruh air panas. "Hmmm…," Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pikiran. "Bagaimana makan malammu?"

"Menyenangkan." Balas Jongin, punggungnya bersandar pada tepi kolam keduanya duduk berhadapan. Sesekali Jongin memainkan permukaan air dengan jari-jari tangannya. "Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali pergi tanpa menejer dan kena tipu?"

"Mana kutahu." Balas Sehuna acuh. "Hmmm—bagaimana dengan Xioulu? Apa dia tidak apa-apa kau tinggal begitu saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya sebelum pergi?"

"Masalah darurat, hanya itu yang aku katakan."

"Hmmm." Sehun bergumam.

"Xioulu akan segera ke Korea, mungkin tak sampai bulan depan jadi kami bisa saling bertemu." Sehun tak menanggapi Jongin kedua terdiam canggung mengamati permukaan kolam air panas.

"Kau…," ragu-ragu Sehun menahan kalimatnya.

"Katakan saja."

"Kau janji tidak akan merasa kesal jika aku mengatakannya?"

"Kau sudah terlalu sering membuatku kesal, jadi aku pasti baik-baik saja."

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan merasa kesal."

"Iya!" Jongin berteriak tidak sabar.

"Jika kau merasa kesal kau akan dihukum."

"Dihukum apa?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir dengan kedua alis nyaris bertaut. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Apa?!" Pekik Jongin.

"Baiklah akan langsung aku katakan, anggap saja ini nasehat dari teman baikmu."

"Apa kita pernah berteman?" Goda Jongin.

"Kau tahu Jongin di jalan setapak di belakang tubuhku ada banyak kerikil aku bisa melemparkannya sekarang juga."

Jongin tersenyum manis. "Aku hanya bercanda, kita berteman. Sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi."

"Haaah…," Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar. "Kau—aku menilaimu terlalu mudah." Kening Jongin berkerut. "Aku tidak tau kau itu terlalu mudah, terlalu baik, atau terlalu bodoh." Jongin menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan mengumpat, bersabar menunggu kalimat lain yang ingin Sehun ucapkan. "Pertama Chanyeol, lalu Xioulu, lalu aku."

"Apa maksudmu Sehun?"

"Chanyeol mengajakmu pergi dan kau menerimanya begitu saja, Xioulu mengajakmu makan malam dan kau bersedia begitu saja bahkan di Busan jauh dari Seoul. Mungkin kau terlalu baik, tapi apa kau tau sikap terlalu baikmu itu bisa dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain. Contohnya aku."

"Kau?" Jongin melempar tatapan bingung.

"Ya aku. Aku menelponmu dan kau menghampiriku begitu saja, tanpa curiga, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pergi tanpa menejer? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menerima tawaran kerja tanpa sepengetahuan menejerku? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin."

"Apa kau mengikutiku? Memata-mataiku?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya memastikan kau tidak dimanfaatkan oleh Xioulu."

"Untuk apa Xioulu memanfaatkan aku?"

"Itulah masalahmu, kau selalu berpikir positif tentang orang lain Jongin. Baiklah, aku akui pikiran seperti itu ada baiknya tapi di zaman sekarang, kau pikir semua hal terlihat baik? Semua hal diberikan secara Cuma-Cuma?"

"Terimakasih sudah memastikan aku aman. Kurasa Xioulu tidak akan tertarik sejauh itu padaku, dia bisa memilih pilihan yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

Sehun mengumbar senyum miring misteriusnya yang populer itu. "Siapa bilang Xioulu menginginkan hubungan serius, bisa saja dia hanya menginginkanmu satu malam."

"Sehun…,"

"Maaf." Potong Sehun. "Mungkin kalimatku terlalu kasar dan vulgar. Jangan sampai kau dikecewakan, berhati-hatilah. Ah kurasa makan malamku sudah tiba." Sehun lantas berdiri kemudian berjalan ke pinggir kolam air panas, sementara Jongin masih duduk di tempat.

"Apa aku terlalu mudah…," Jongin menggumam kepada dirinya sendiri kemudian ia memilih untuk menghabiskan beberapa waktu lebih lama berendam di dalam kolam air panas.

Ada kamar mandi luar di dekat kolam air panas tadi Sehun tidak menggunakan kamar mandi luar itu. Jongin berharap semoga lantai kayu kamar tidak basah dan licin. Berdiri dari kolam air panas dan berjalan ke pinggir kolam. Menutup pintu kamar mandi, Jongin lantas membuka kabinet dan melihat tumpukan _bathrobe_ kering dan bersih. Jongin memilih untuk langsung mandi kemudian keluar dengan _bathrobe_ baru.

Sehun duduk di atas bantal duduk menghadap hidangan makan malam yang terdiri dari berbagai jenis makanan laut. Dia sudah mengenakan kaos lengan panjangnya dan juga jins. "Makan?" Tawar Sehun setelah melihat kehadiran Jongin.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Sudah kering?"

"Ada kamar mandi luar, apa kau tidak melihatnya tadi?" Kali ini giliran Sehun yang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku pergi ke kamar mandi dulu."

"Maaf jika kata-kataku menyinggungmu tadi."

"Tidak masalah."

"Tapi raut wajahmu terlihat jelas kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Jongin tak membalas dan memilih untuk menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi.

Pakaian yang tadi ia jatuhkan begitu saja ke atas lantai kamar mandi kering kini terlipat rapi dan diletakkan di dalam keranjang rotan. "Apa Sehun yang melakukannya?" Jongin bertanya-tanya dengan wajah yang terasa panas memikirkan Sehun menyentuh pakaian dalamnya. "Sudahlah!" Putusnya. Bergegas melepas _bathrobe_ menarik keluar semua pakaiannya dari dalam keranjang rotan lantas memakainya dengan gerakan cepat.

Keluar dari kamar mandi Sehun masih sibuk menikmati hidangan makan malamnya kali ini ia menyalakan televisi yang menayangkaan tentang alam liar. Jongin berjalan menuju ranjang tempat tidur. "Langsung tidur?"

"Hmmm."

"Yakin tidak ingin makan malam dulu?"

"Tidak."

"Jongin."

"Apa?"

"Besok bangun pagi."

"Untuk?"

"Melihat matahari terbit pukul tujuh pagi. Melihat matahari terbit bisa memperpanjang usia dan membuat kita bahagia."

"Tentu. Aku pergi tidur dulu."

"Selamat tidur dan semoga tidurmu nyenyak."

"Dan darimana kau tau fakta melihat matahari terbit?"

"Itu teoriku."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Selamat malam."

Menghembuskan napas kasar lantas disusul dengan pijatan ringan pada batang hidungnya, Sehun menatap menu makan malamnya yang kini nampak tak menarik lagi. Ponsel di atas meja bergetar. Nama LUHAN terbaca jelas di layar, tangan kiri Sehun terulur untuk menjawab panggilan dari sang kekasih. "Ya?"

" _Sehun aku datang ke apartemenmu tiga jam lalu dan kau tidak ada. Kau kemana? Bukannya tidak ada pekerjaan lagi hari ini."_

"Aku mencari udara segar."

" _Kemana?!"_ Tuntut Luhan.

"Hanya ke suatu tempat, besok aku akan pulang."

" _Besok kita keluar bersama kan? Aku ingin pergi ke Lotte World."_

"Apa tidak bisa memilih tempat yang lebih tenang Luhan?"

" _Kau sudah berjanji Sehun!"_

"Baiklah Lotte World, kita pergi sore saja, aku ada janji dengan dokter pribadiku besok siang."

" _Bukannya kau selalu datang pukul sembilan pagi kalau ke dokter pribadimu?"_

"Aku pasti akan terlambat datang besok…,"

" _Kau mengunjungi tempat yang lumayan jauh dari Seoul kan, Sehun?"_

"Aku lelah Luhan, selamat malam, kau juga cepat tidur." Memutus sambungan telepon dan Sehun bahkan mematikan ponselnya ia tak mengatakan cinta atau ungkapan perasaan yang lain kepada Luhan, sesuatu yang selama ini selalu ia ucapkan kepada sang kekasih. Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan makan malamnya, ia lantas berdiri dan menggerakkan kedua kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Jongin sudah tertidur, berbaring ke kanan memeluk guling dengan erat. Napas teratur terdengar disela dengung mesin pendingin udara. Rambut kecoklatannya cukup berantakan di atas bantal. Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum kemudian berbaring di sisi lain ranjang tempat tidur. Tertidur dengan saling memunggungi pada akhirnya itulah posisi Sehun dan Jongin untuk melewati malam yang tersisa sebelum pagi menjemput.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin ayo bangun." Sehun mengguncang bahu Jongin pelan. Jongin memang suka sekali tidur tapi dia akan bangun jika ada tugas dan ada janji yang harus ditepati. Karena itu ketika merasakan bahunya diguncang, ia langsung membuka kedua matanya yang sebenarnya masih terasa berat.

"Hmmm…, matahari terbit ya?"

"Ya. Aku sudah mencuci muka dan gosok gigi sekarang setengah tujuh kita punya waktu setengah jam."

"Baiklah." Menyingkap selimut, menuruni ranjang tempat tidur dan berjalan terseok menuju kamar mandi. Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Entahlah, dia tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan sekarang berdiri di tempatnya, menunggu Jongin atau menunggu hal lain. Hal lain yang tak Sehun pahami. Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka, wajah Jongin terlihat segar dan bersih, rambutnya juga telah tampak rapi.

"Kapan kereta ke Seoul?"

"Sepuluh pagi."

"Hmmm, berarti kau harus mengatur ulang pertemuan dengan dokter pribadiku."

"Aku sudah melakukannya kemarin setelah tau jadwal kereta ke Seoul." Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo." Ajak Sehun mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Langit masih cukup gelap jalanan juga lengang membuat Sehun dan Jongin dapat berjalan-jalan dengan tenang menyusuri jalan setapak berpaving mulus menuju pantai. Sesekali bahu dan lengan keduanya bersentuhan. "Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya setelah melihat Sehun berhenti.

"Melepas sepatu. Aku tidak pernah bertelanjang kaki saat berjalan, aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya pasir pantai berada di bawah telapak kakiku."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan, ia tersenyum dan mengikuti apa yang Sehun lakukan melepaskan sepatu yang ia kenakan. "Ayo!" Jongin memekik ceria kemudian berjalan cepat mendahului Sehun.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Sehun kemudian mulai berlari mengejar Jongin.

Keduanyapun sampai di tepi pantai yang masih sepi karena hari terlalu pagi. Ada lima atau delapan orang lain di pantai yang rela bangun pagi untuk melihat matahari terbit, jumlah orang yang tak seberapa itu menyebar ke berbagai tempat di sudut pantai. Jongin dan Sehunpun melakukan hal yang sama, mereka berjalan menyusuri pantai selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya mendudukan diri di atas pasir pantai setelah menemukan tempat yang mereka anggap paling cocok untuk menunggu terbitnya matahari.

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"Sebentar lagi, bersabarlah." Ucap Sehun.

"Dingin." Keluh Jongin.

"Ini musim panas Jongin, tidak mungkin terasa dingin."

"Masih terlalu pagi, matahari belum terbit tentu saja udaranya dingin." Jongin masih bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Kemari."

"Apa?!" Menoleh ke kiri menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Duduklah lebih dekat denganku supaya lebih hangat. Dan jangan memikirkan apapun, aku hanya menolongmu."

"Iya!" Dengus Jongin kemudian menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Sehun hingga tubuh sisi kanan dan sisi kiri mereka berhimpitan. Selanjutnya tidak ada kata lain yang menghiasi pagi tenang keduanya.

Langit di ufuk timur memperlihatkan semburat merah yang mempesona. "Terbit." Bisik Jongin lirih, seolah suara yang keras akan menghancurkan kedamaian yang kini tengah dirinya dan Sehun nikmati.

Sehun menatap langit timur dengan takjub, ia tidak pernah melihat matahari terbit selama ini. Terlalu lelah atau terlalu sibuk itulah alasannya. Dan tinggal di pusat kota Seoul yang penuh dengan gedung pencakar langit bagaimana mungkin mendapatkan tempat melihat matahari terbit yang indah. "Sehun!" Jongin memekik pelan dengan tangan kiri yang meremas lengan kanan Sehun. Menyadari kesalahannya Jongin menoleh otomatis kepada Sehun. "Maafkan aku."

Sehun tersenyum tulus. "Apa mataharinya indah menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja indah."

Sebuah senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah Sehun, perlahan matahari mulai naik. Keduanya tau seharusnya mereka melihat indahnya matahari terbit dan bukan memandangi wajah masing-masing, bertatapan, menyelami kedua bola mata jernih yang kini saling bertemu. Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati wajah Jongin, menelengkan kepala ke kanan. Sementara Jongin hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Halus dan hangat. Itu yang Jongin rasakan, ia sadar apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Tentu saja hal ini pernah Jongin lakukan sebelumnya dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Sehun, ada apa dengan Sehun. Jantung Jongin berdebar tak karuan seolah ingin menghancurkan tulang dada yang melindungi organ vital itu. Dan, Jongin merasakan kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat hingga iapun menyerah dan menutup kedua matanya. Permukaan bibir tipis Sehun masih bertemu dengan permukaan bibir penuh Jongin, saling menyapa tanpa tergesa. Tangan tangan Jongin tanpa sadar meekan tengkuk Sehun bermain dengan anak rambut di tengkuk Sehun.

Ciuman diperdalam, Jongin memberikan celah kepada Sehun untuk menyelinap masuk kedua tangan Sehun memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin. Perlahan Jongin membalas ciuman dari Sehun. Semua terasa memabukkan, Jongin merasa kepalanya sangat ringan, dan tubuhnya melayang. Ini salah, namun di sisi lain ini juga terasa benar. Kedua kelopak mata Jongin terbuka, batinnya bergejolak. Perlahan kedua tangannya terangkat untuk mendorong tubuh Sehun. Sehun menarik tubuhnya perlahan. "Maaf." Bisiknya.

Keduanya bertatapan, Jongin terpesona dengan kedua mata cokelat Sehun. Meneguk ludah kasar, Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. "Kita kembali ke hotel untuk sarapan lalu bersiap kembali ke Seoul." Jongin tak menjawab sementara Sehun sudah lebih dulu berdiri dan membersihkan celana bagian belakangnya dari pasir pantai yang menempel. "Ayo Jongin."

"Iya." Jongin menjawab singkat, iapun berdiri dan berjalan lebih lambat sengaja membuat dirinya tertinggal dari langkah kaki Sehun. Tangan kanannya terangkat tanpa sadar, jari jemarinya menyentuh permukaan bibir penuhnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas ciuman Sehun di atas permukaan bibirnya. Tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, Jongin merasa pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang. Memikirkan semua sikap dan tindakan Sehun padanya.

 **TBC**

 _ **arvipark7, rofi mvpshawol, fyeahsekai, Oh Kins, KimSehuNoona, Oranyellow chan, Jeyjong, Baegy0408, Enchris 727, Guest, Hunna94, NishiMala, BabyCevy67, LangitSenja, cute, guest, kimkai88, Guest, nha shawol, Kim762, andiasli99, Lizz Danesta, Typos hickeys, Elfishy326, chocomilkfaza, wijayanti628, KaiNieris, Kim Jongin Kai, MiOS, novisaputri09, ai byun, vivikim406, xx1031, jjong86, Home fairy floss, ohkim9488, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, jongiebottom, VampireDPS, myungricho, Kamong Jjong, OhKimRae94, OhKimRae94, geash, firstkai94.**_ Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…..


	14. Chapter 14

**PERFECT MAID**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Xiaouliu, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI, Typo**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini chapter empat belas maaf atas segala kesalahan terutama typo, typo adalah hobi saya heheheh. Selamat membaca dan happy reading all…..**

 **Previous**

Keduanya bertatapan, Jongin terpesona dengan kedua mata cokelat Sehun. Meneguk ludah kasar, Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. "Kita kembali ke hotel untuk sarapan lalu bersiap kembali ke Seoul." Jongin tak menjawab sementara Sehun sudah lebih dulu berdiri dan membersihkan celana bagian belakangnya dari pasir pantai yang menempel. "Ayo Jongin."

"Iya." Jongin menjawab singkat, iapun berdiri dan berjalan lebih lambat sengaja membuat dirinya tertinggal dari langkah kaki Sehun. Tangan kanannya terangkat tanpa sadar, jari jemarinya menyentuh permukaan bibir penuhnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas ciuman Sehun di atas permukaan bibirnya. Tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, Jongin merasa pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang. Memikirkan semua sikap dan tindakan Sehun padanya.

 **BAB EMPAT BELAS**

Dari stasiun, menejer Sehun menjemput dan sepanjang perjalanan Sehun benar-benar mendiamkan Jongin. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, ciuman itu membuat dirinya merasa canggung hanya untuk sekedar berbicara dengan Sehun. Kembali ke apartemen untuk berganti pakaian kemudian pergi dengan Sehun untuk memenuhi jadwal pemeriksaan dokter pribadi Sehun.

Penggemar Sehun berkerumun di depan rumah sakit. Jongin menatap malas kerumunan yang berteriak histeris itu. Dia hanya berharap tubuhnya selamat dari para penggemar Sehun karena menyebalkan sekali, menejer Sehun akan menggunakan segala cara untuk melindungi Sehun termasuk mengorbankan Jongin. "Tidak adil," desis Jongin tanpa sadar karena memikirkan kesewang-wenangan menejer Oh Sehun.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, apa itu hobimu tiba-tiba diam kemudian mengatakans sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Sebaiknya kau periksa ke psikiater."

"Jiwaku tidak terganggu dasar Serigala kelaparan sialan." Dengus Jongin.

"Siapa tahu." Sehun membalas santai dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Sudah kau turun dan masuk sana, aku akan menyusul belakangan."

"Bersama-sama saja, biasanya juga begitu."

Kening Jongin berkerut. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau terkena cakaran, jambakan, dorongan, atau jenis kekerasan yang lain."

"Memang siapa yang berminat denganmu?" Ejek Sehun. "Ah tapi wajahmu memang tipe wajah menyebalkan sih, jadi tidak heran ada seseorang yang berniat melakukan kekerasan padamu."

"Maksudmu—wajahku ini tipe-tipe wajah kriminal?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada polos. Sehun mengangguk pelan penuh keyakinan dengan bibir tipis sedikit mengerucut. "Dasar!" Dengus Jongin. "Orangtuaku saja tidak pernah mengataiku seperti itu! Akan aku adukan pada ibuku!" Ancam Jongin.

"Aku juga akan mengadu pada ibuku." Balas Sehun diselingi seringaian.

"Serigala kelaparan!" Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, Jongin terlihat seperti anak tujuh tahu yang sedang merajuk karena premen atau mainan.

"Beruang gendut!" Balas Sehun dengan gesture yang sama, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Keheningan tercipta, hingga Jongin sadar akan sesuatu.

"Kita—tidak canggung lagi kan?" Jongin bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Ya, kurasa." Sehun membalas dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Ciuman itu…., Sehun!" Pekik Jongin karena Sehun tiba-tiba mendorong pintu van tanpa menunggu perintah menejer dan para penjaganya. Benar saja, suasana menjadi kacau para fans yang histeris merangsek mendekati Sehun. "Bodoh!" Maki Jongin, tanpa pikir panjang Jongin melompat dari van menyambar ransel dan berlari mendekati Sehun dengan susah payah karena begitu banyaknya fans yang mengelilingi Sehun.

"Ah!" Sehun tersentak merasakan seseorang mendorong tubuhnya dan tangan seseorang merangkul pundaknya. "Jongin…," gumam Sehun ketika menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati wajah Jongin.

"Sudah diam! Ayo jalan!" Tegas Jongin. Menahan senyuman tangan kanan Sehun melingkari pinggang Jongin keduanya berjalan bersama melewati kerumunan fans sesekali Sehun tersenyum supaya rasa tidak nyamannya tertutupi, dia tidak ingin salah satu kamera membidiknya dengan raut wajah tidak suka kemudian menjadi berita heboh dan kelewatan keesokan harinya.

Keduanya bernapas lega setelah memasuki gedung rumah sakit. "Sehun!" Pekik sang menejer, namun Sehun hanya melempar tatapan malas menanggapi teriakkan itu. "Sudah aku katakan, jangan turun sebelum aku memberi kode aman padamu."

"Aku hanya ingin semuanya cepat selesai." Jawab Sehun egois. Sementara di sampingnya Jongin mendesis pelan berusaha keras untuk tidak menarik rambut Sehun dengan keras. "Kenapa?" Perhatian Sehun kini beralih pada Jongin.

"Sepertinya merepotkan orang adalah hobimu." Balas Jongin.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk datang dan menjadi pahlawan kesiangan untukku." Seperti biasa tuan muda Oh Sehun tidak pernah mau kalah.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada menejer dan para penjagamu." Jongin menatap Sehun sengit. "Sekali saja cobalah untuk berterimakasih pada mereka. Masuk sana, cepat periksa dan jadwalmu masih padat." Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bersikap seolah tidak peduli pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya menatap tajam namun tak membalas. Berikutnya ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jongin, mengekori sang menejer. "Haahhh…," hembusan napas Jongin terdengar jelas. Memutar tubuhnya mengamati ratusan fans yang berkumpul di depan gedung rumah sakit. Membawa banner dan berbagai macam pernak-pernik. Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Kalian sangat mencintai Sehun." Gumam Jongin.

"Jongin." Salah satu penjaga Sehun memanggil nama Jongin.

"Ya?"

"Kita tunggu Sehun di luar ruang periksa."

"Baik _Hyung_."

Jongin melihat seseorang yang tidak asing menunggu di depan pintu ruang periksa. Kedua mata Jongin menyipit untuk menajamkan penglihatannya. "Jongin."

"Ah Luhan hyung." Ucap Jongin sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Duduklah Jongin." Jongin mengangguk pelan kemudian melangkah mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya di sisi kanan tubuh Luhan. "Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Apa bekerja dengan Sehun menyenangkan?" Jongin tak menjawab. "Kau terlihat sangat akrab dengan Sehun. Sehun juga terlihat sangat akrab denganmu, padahal sangat sulit untuk mendekati Sehun dan mendapat kepercayaan darinya."

Jongin semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Luhan. "Maksudnya apa?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah membuka internet? Ada banyak video fans yang memperlihatkan kedekatanmu dengan Sehun. Kemarin kau pergi dengan Sehun?"

Jongin terperanjat. "A—apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada terbata.

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Kenapa gugup seperti itu Jongin? Cukup jawab saja iya atau tidak."

"Tidak." Jongin berusaha keras untuk tidak menampakan ketakutan dalam suaranya.

Luhan tersenyum miring. Ia lantas menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada Jongin. "Semua gambar ini apa?" Jongin menelan ludah kasar, ia melihat dengan jelas dirinya yang sedang berjalan bersama Sehun. Di Busan, saat mencari hotel. Salahkan Sehun yang melepas maskernya.

"Ah itu…," Jongin mencoba memutar otak melakukan pembelaan. "Kami kebetulan bertemu di Busan." Memang seperti itu kenyataannya, ah tidak. Sehun yang mengejarnya ke Busan.

"Benarkah?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Ya. Kami kebetulan bertemu di Busan."

"Apa yang Sehun lakukan di Busan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau kan pembantunya." Jongin menahan geram mendengar kalimat merendahkan dari bibir tipis Luhan. "Kau pergi dengan Xioulu." Jongin melihat gambar lain di ponsel Luhan. "Apa kau mencoba mendapatkan dua orang sekaligus Kim Jongin?" Luhan melempar tatapan tajam. "Kau serakah sekali."

Terimakasih atas mulut manis Luhan, amarah Jongin benar-benar meledak sekarang. "Serakah? Kau menyebutku serakah?" Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Astaga! Kau!" Geram Jongin. "Untuk orang yang memiliki wajah sangat tampan nyaris cantik, mulutmu benar-benar harus disumpal." Luhan melempar tatapan menantang. "Lalu kau sebut dirimu apa? Kau kekasih Sehun tapi berciuman panas dengan sahabat Sehun di apartemen Sehun. Baiklah aku serakah, tapi kau murahan."

"Jongin, ah Luhan." Dua orang yang sudah siap untuk saling serang itupun mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sehun keluar dari ruang periksa dengan tatapan bingung yang tertuju pada kehadiran Luhan. Sehun lantas mendekati Jongin dan menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Jongin. "Salep luka untukmu." Jongin bingung. "Lihat lengan dan pipi kananmu, ada luka gores kuku di sana."

"Ah..," ucap Jongin sementara tangan kirinya bergerak pelan untuk menyentuh pipi kanannya. Dan baru sekarang ia sadar kulit pipinya terasa perih. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya.

"Sehun, kita pergi berkencan ya." Ucap Luhan yang kini telah melangkah mendekati Sehun. "Ingat janjimu." Sehun tak menjawab. "Jongin, dia mengataiku murahan." Adu Luhan.

Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya. "Jongin?" Menatap Jongin meminta jawaban. Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Maaf."

Luhan tidak suka dengan sikap Sehun seharusnya Sehun membentak dan memarahi Jongin tapi sekarang apa?! Sehun hanya bertanya dengan lemah lembut seperti bertanya pada anak kecil. "Sehun dia mengataiku murahan dan menuduhku berselingkuh dengan sahabat baikmu, dengan Choi Minho."

"Jongin?!" Suara Sehun meninggi, Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tidak menuduhnya. Luhan melakukannya berciuman dengan Minho di apartemenmu." Diakhir kalimat Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, tatapan Sehun terlihat tajam. Bagus, Kim Jongin kau sudah menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri. Sehun tentu tak akan percaya.

"Jongin aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan seseorang yang menuduh orang lain tanpa bukti."

Jongin membuka bibirnya berniat untuk membela diri, namun ia sadar jika dirinya tidak memiliki bukti apapun tentang semua perbuatan Luhan. "Orangtuaku tidak pernah mengajariku berbohong."

"Hari ini aku akan melaksanakan semua jadwalku sendiri dan aku akan pergi berkencan dengan Luhan. Kau pulanglah."

"Terserah." Dengus Jongin kemudian melangkah cepat meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan, kepalanya seolah ingin meledak ia ingin memaki dan memukul. Tuduhan Sehun keterlaluan dan sikap manis palsu Luhan sangat memuakkan. "Bangsat." Geram Jongin.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah kafe, itu lebih baik dibanding berjalan tak jelas tujuan. Meski dirinya akan mengurangi jumlah tabungan untuk sekarang tidak masalah. Makan sepertinya solusi yang cukup baik untuk mengalihkan rasa marah. Kedua mata Jongin berbinar menatap bangunan kafe bercat cokelat yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Jonginpun berlari kecil-kecil menghampiri bangunan kafe.

"Kafe tidak dibuka untuk umum! Kau tidak melihat pengumumannya!"

Terkejut tentu saja. Jongin baru saja mendorong pintu masuk dan suara berat seorang pria sudah meneriakinya. "Maaf saya tidak melihat peringatan di depan. Maaf." Ucap Jongin menyesal dan sisanya merasa malu tentu saja. Membungkuk dalam kemudian berbalik menggenggam knob pintu. Saat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Jongin."

"Ah Kyungsoo hyung." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar menampakkan bentuk bibirnya yang unik. Ia berlari menghampiri Jongin dan menarik tangan kiri laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya. " _Hyung_ ….," Jongin memanggil dengan nada bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih dalam posisi menarik tangan Jongin.

"Maafkan aku _Hyung_ , aku benar-benar tidak melihat peringatan di luar."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kakinya, berbalik menatap Jongin. "Kau tidak melihat papan peringatan di luar. Aku maafkan. Tujuanmu ke sini apa?"

"Membeli camilan." Jongin tersenyum canggung diakhir kalimat membuat Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

"Aku traktir dan kita bisa mengobrol."

"Kyungsoo hyung…," Jongin mencoba untuk menolak tawaran Kyungsoo dengan halus. Namun Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan mendorong kedua bahu Jongin, hingga pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu untuk menduduki salah satu kursi.

Kyungsoo lantas duduk di hadapan Jongin kemudian mendorong buku menu ke hadapan Jongin. "Pilih saja aku traktir." Jongin merasa ragu menerima kebaikan Kyungsoo, ia teringat akan kalimat Sehun tempo hari tentang dirinya yang terlalu mudah terhadap orang lain. "Jongin?"

"Kyungsoo hyung bekerja di sini?" Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berharap semoga dirinya mendapatkan celah untuk pergi.

"Untuk iklan. Kau tidak bekerja lagi dengan Sehun?"

"Aku masih bekerja dengan Sehun hanya saja hari ini dia membutuhkan waktu pribadi."

"Sudah menemukan menu yang kau sukai?"

Jongin mengeluh di dalam hati, sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak bisa pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Dengan setengah hati Jongin membuka buku menu dan meneliti setiap tulisan nama makanan dan minuman yang tertera di dalam buku menu. Kyungsoo melirik salep luka yang diletakkan Jongin di atas meja kemudian perhatiannya tertuju kembali kepada Jongin.

"Ada luka gores di pipi dan lengan kananmu."

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak.

"Apa Sehun melakukan tindak kekerasan padamu?"

Tawa Jongin nyaris meledak mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, namun melihat keseriusan pada wajah Kyungsoo membuat tawa Jongin seketika lenyap. "Tidak _Hyung_ , ini karena fans Sehun yang terlalu beringas untuk mendekati Sehun. Itu saja."

Kyungsoo lantas mengambil salep luka, membuka tutupnya kemudian mengambil sedikit isinya dengan ujung jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Jongin terperanjat ketika tangan Kyungsoo meraih lengan kanannya, mengolesi tiga luka goresan sejajar yang nampak merah dan cukup panjang itu dengan telaten. Luka gores di pipi Jonginpun tak ketinggalan untuk diobati.

"Nah sudah, semoga cepat sembuh." Kyungsoo berucap ramah.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo hyung."

"Kau jarang menemui Minsek hyung?"

"Aku sangat sibuk, Minseok hyung juga sangat sibuk dengan tugas akhir tapi kami masih berhubungan baik, hampir setiap hari kami berkirim pesan. Terkadang kami saling menelpon jika ada waktu luang."

"Hmmm…," gumam Kyungsoo. "Sudah menemukan menu yang kau inginkan?"

"Cake cokelat dan citrus squash." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk tangan kanannya terangkat untuk memanggil seseorang, Jongin menoleh dan melihat seorang pelayan perempuan mendekat ke arah mereka. Jongin hanya diam memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang menyebutkan pesanan. Setelah si pelayan pergi barulah Jongin bertanya. "Bukannya kafe ini ditutup untuk syuting? Kenapa masih ada pelayan dan masakan?"

"Hanya ditutup setengah hari." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya saling bertatapan dalam diam. Keheningan yang menurut keduanya terasa sangat nyaman. Kira-kira lima menit kemudian hidangan yang mereka pesan sampai dan disajikan di atas meja dengan cekatan oleh pelayan yang sama.

"Terimakasih." Kyungsoo berucap sopan ditambah senyuman ramahnya.

Jongin memperhatikan pesanan Kyungsoo, crepes dan segelas ocean soda yang nampak segar dengan campuran dua warna, biru di bagian atas di tengah kuning, dan dibagian bawah merah. Melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai menikmati makanannya, Jonginpun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau memanfaatkan waktu luang untuk berjalan-jalan?"

"Ya." Balas Jongin terlalu enggan untuk membahas tentang Sehun sekarang.

"Baek hyung apa kau masih berhubungan dengannya?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Baek hyung sibuk."

"Kurasa kau yang tidak ingin menghubungi Baek hyung."

"Tidak tidak!" Jongin membalas cepat. "Bukan seperti itu aku benar-benar takut mengganggu, Baekhyun hyung kan artis terkenal, jadi aku takut mengganggu."

"Apa kau akan bersikap sama padaku?"

Jongin tersentak bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Hmmm…., Kyungsoo hyung juga sangat terkenal aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak jika mengganggu _Hyung_."

"Aku tidak merasa terganggu." Jongin melempar tatapan canggung. "Aku menyukaimu Jongin."

"Ah!" Terperanjat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya seorang yang terkenal menyatakan cinta pada Jongin, entah orang yang keberapa kali menyatakan cinta padanya. Jongin benar-benar merasa pening.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat reaksi Jongin. "Baekhyun hyung kudengar juga menyatakan perasaannya padamu lalu Xioulu juga. Kau menolak mereka?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa?" Kyungsoo mengejar jawaban Jongin.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dipermainkan." Kali ini Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tegas.

"Dipermainkan?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, tangan kanannya mengaduk citrus squash dengan sedotan tentu saja. "Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung, dan Kyungsoo hyung, kalian sangat terkenal. Dan aku—aku hanya Kim Jongin. Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa, aku hanya takut kalian mencari kesenangan saja."

"Aku tulus Jongin." Jongin membisu. "Kim Jongin?"

"Maaf." Jongin menunduk selama beberapa detik. Sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Maaf aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo hyung."

"Kupikir kau akan sama dengan yang lain."

"Apa?" Jongin tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Membohongi perasaan untuk kesenangan sesaat, ketenaran sesaat untuk bersama dengan seorang idol."

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, kalimat Kyungsoo terdengar tak mengenakan suasana hatinya tak begitu baik setelah kejadian dengan Luhan dan Sehun tadi. Dan kalimat Kyungsoo sedikit menyinggungnya. "Orangtuaku tidak pernah mengajariku menjadi penjilat."

"Jongin bukan itu!" Pekik Kyungsoo tanggap dengan cepat. "Maksudku kau berbeda dari yang lain. Aku mengagumimu."

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo hyung."

"Ahhhhh aku sedih sekali karena kau menolakku." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada bercanda meski hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Choi Minho." Makan malam yang tenang berubah menjadi bencana ketika satu nama itu disebut.

"Apa?!" Luhan terperanjat.

"Ya. Minho menghubungiku dan mengatakan segalanya, dia meminta maaf padaku."

"Sehun jangan bercanda….," ucap Luhan dengan nada membujuk. "Apa kau percaya pada pembantumu itu? Kau membela Jongin?"

"Alasan kenapa aku tak langsung datang dan menamparmu adalah karena kita pernah menjalin cinta dan karena Minho sahabatku. Aku masih menghormati dua hal itu." Ucap Sehun sembari menggoyang gelas berisi _Champagne_ di tangan kirinya. Aroma anggur putih menguar kuat ketika Sehun mendekatkan bibir gelas ke ujung hidungnya. "Aku tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti berteriak, marah, atau memukulmu, dengan alasan ketenangan juga. Aku tidak suka tindakan barbar." Luhan bungkam. "Jadi apa pembelaanmu Luhan?"

"Ya. Aku memang menjalin hubungan dengan Minho karena salahmu."

"Lanjutkan."

"Karena kau tidak sedikitpun memperhatikan aku, karena untuk sekedar bertemu saja aku sangat kesulitan sementara Minho. Minho selalu ada untukku."

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam kemudian menyesap sedikit _Champagne_. "Kita sudah membicarakan hal itu sebelum meresmikan hubungan, lalu karena alasan itu kau berpaling?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datar. "Kurasa apa yang Jongin katakan benar, kau murahan."

 **CLANG!** Luhan menjatuhkan garpu dan pisau di kedua tangannya. "Diam!" Marah Luhan.

"Habiskan steakmu setelah itu kau bisa pergi."

"Maaf, selera makanku sudah hilang Oh Sehun."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pergi sekarang. Hubungan kita berakhir."

 **BYUR!** Luhan melempar isi gelas _Champagne_ miliknya pada wajah tampan Sehun. Sehun hanya menyeringai meski Luhan melempar tatapan penuh dendam. Luhan memutar tubuhnya tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal ia melenggang pergi. Sehun terkekeh pelan lantas mengambil kain lap bersih di atas meja, mengeringkan wajahnya dari cairan anggur putih berbuih. Sehun menoleh memeriksa keadaan beberapa pengunjung restoran sempat memperhatikan kejadian penyiraman tadi, terbukti dengan mereka yang berpura-pura sedang menikmati hidangan ketika Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Dasar!" Sehun memaki pelan, ia berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju tangga. Tujuannya adalah pergi ke lantai dua di sana terdapat bar. Sehun berpikir untuk menghabiskan sisa malam di bar.

Lantai dua cukup sepi, Sehun bergegas mendekati bar dan duduk pada salah satu kursi tinggi. "Selamat malam Sehun."

"Selamat malam Onew hyung." Sehun menyapa bartender yang cukup akrab dengannya.

"Kau minum _Champagne_ dalam jumlah banyak atau seseorang menyiram wajahmu?" Canda Onew.

"Seseorang menyiram wajahku." Balas Sehun dengan raut wajah datar.

"Ah benarkah?!" Onew memekik kaget. "Ada masalah?"

"Hanya masalah kecil, tentang putusnya sebuah hubungan."

"Luhan." Tebak Onew. "Sudah banyak isu beredar jika Luhan menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatmu."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Aku yang terlalu bodoh."

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

" _Hero of Chinggis_." Sehun menyebutkan salah satu merk vodka. Onew mengangguk, berbalik mengambil botol vodka dan menyodorkannya kepada Sehun. Sehun lantas menyodorkan kartu kreditnya. "Terimakasih Onew."

"Kau berniat mabuk malam ini?" Sehun hanya menyeringai, membuka tutup botol vodka, menuang sedikit cairannya ke dalam sloki bening. Menerima kembali kartu kreditnya. Mengacuhkan Onew. "Setidaknya aku harus tahu siapa yang bisa aku hubungi, jika kau tak sanggup bangun."

Sehun mendesis pelan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membuka kontak. Dan menyodorkannya kepada Onew. Onew mengangguk pelan dan mencatat nomor kontak yang Sehun tunjukkan. "Sebenarnya aku senang kau lama tak berkunjung Sehun."

"Hanya malam ini. Aku janji." Tegas Sehun.

"Aku mencoba percaya." Onew tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan mengawasi pengunjung, aku pastikan tidak ada yang mengambil gambarmu."

Sehun menenggak sloki pertamnya. "Bukankah peraturan di sini jelas, ponsel dimatikan."

"Siapa yang tahu, ada banyak manusia licik di dunia ini."

"Terimakasih _Hyung_."

"Aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku."

"Hmmmm." Sehun hanya menggumam malas.

"Nikmati malammu." Onew menepuk pelan bahu kanan Sehun sebelum akhirnya kembali pada kesibukannya sebagai bartender, sembari mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik pengunjung di barnya.

Tiga sloki kecil Sehun tenggak. Sehun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. "Onew." Panggil Sehun. Bartender kenalannya itu berbalik dan tersenyum ramah. "Aku rasa—aku batalkan rencanaku untuk mabuk hari ini."

"Ah! Kabar bagus."

"Aku pergi." Ucap Sehun kemudian pergi dengan cepat.

Onew sedikit menaikkan alis kanannya. Menatap botol vodka merk _Hero of Chinggis_ yang masih tersisa setengah. Merasa sayang untuk dibuang, Onew mengambil vodka itu untuk menikmati sisanya. Sehun minum dengan sloki tidak masalah jika dia mengambil sisanya bukan?

Sehun berhenti di depan restoran yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai bar di lantai dua. Tangan kanannya mengangkat ponselnya yang ia setel dalam mode pesawat. Ia bergegas mengubah mode ponselnya kemudian menghubungi seseorang yang sejak tadi siang terus menghantui pikirannya. "Aisshhh…," desis Sehun saat seseorang yang ia hubungi tak mengabaikannya. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan. Dan sepertinya dia benar-benar diabaikan. Sehun memutuskan untuk melacak posisi Jongin. "Kafe O'neil." Gumam Sehun. Keningnya berkerut, butuh lima belas menit berjalan kaki dari tempatnya sekarang.

Sehun berlari-lari kecil menyusuri trotoar beberapa orang memperhatikannya namun Sehun tak peduli. Melirik arloji mahal yang melingkari tangan kanannya. Pukul sebelas malam, ia tidak tahu kenapa Jongin masih berkeliaran di sekitar kafe pukul sebelas malam.

Terengah dengan peluh yang membasahi dahi dan menuruni wajahnya, Sehun akhirnya sampai. Kafe telah tutup. Sehun bergegas mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut untuk menemukan Jongin. Dan Sehun menemukan Jongin, berdiri bersandar pada dinding kafe. Di sisi kanan bangunan yang tidak terkena sinaran lampu jalan. Sehun bergegas menghampiri. "Jongin."

Jongin yang sedang mengamati trotoar retak di bawah kakinya, terkejut melihat sepasang _Converse_ merah di hadapannya. Mendongak bertatapan langsung dengan wajah Sehun. "Sehun."

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Jongin, aku mencintaimu." Rasa pening kembali menyerang Jongin, hari ini seperti lelucon lain di dalam hidupnya. Setelah Kyungsoo sekarang giliran Sehun.

"Apa aku terlihat sangat mudah dimatamu, Oh Sehun?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Ulang Sehun dengan penuh ketegasan. Dan sebelum Jongin berhasil membalas ucapannya tangan kanan Sehun dengan cepat menarik pinggang Jongin. Mengakhiri jarak yang tercipta di antara tubuh mereka melumat bibir penuh Jongin.

Ciuman Sehun memabukan serupa candu, namun Jongin tak ingin terbuai dan pada akhirnya terjebak di dalam permainan licik seorang Oh Sehun. Kedua tangan Jongin mendorong dada Sehun dengan kuat.

"Kau pikir aku apa?! Menciumku begitu saja lalu menyalahkan aku? Menciumku lalu pergi?! Kau pikir aku murahan?! Panggilan?!" Jongin menatap Sehun murka. "Aku muak denganmu." Ucap Jongin sebelum melangkah cepat meninggalkan Sehun.

"Jongin!" Pekik Sehun sembari menahan lengan kiri Jongin, menyentak pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu ke belakang. "Aku mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan. Maaf, jika aku mengulur waktu tapi kau membuatku bingung. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan perasaanku. Aku pikir, aku mencintai Luhan, aku pikir perasaanku hanya sekedar ketertarikan. Tapi aku salah…, aku tidak suka saat kau bersama Xioulu. Apa kau mengerti itu?" Sehun menatap dalam kedua bola mata bulat Jongin.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun, bagaimana aku bisa mengerti." Balas Jongin sembari menarik lepas tangan kirinya dari genggaman Sehun.

"Sekarang aku sudah mengatakannya." Tatapan Sehun melunak.

Jongin menelan ludah kasar. "Aku—aku tidak tahu Sehun. Malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah sewa Minseok hyung."

"Bisakah kau percaya padaku Jongin?"

"Luhan bagaimana?"

"Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun."

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Apa karena aku? Atau kau sudah mengetahui kebenarannya?"

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."

"Aku butuh waktu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang." Sehun mengangguk pelan kemudian membiarkan Jongin melangkah pergi.

 **TBC**

Anyeonghaseo…. Ah sudahlah, gak bisa salam. Halo semuaaa….., terimakasih untuk semua pembaca, terimakasih sudah menunggu cerita saya, terimakasih reviewnya _**MiOS, Oh Kins, KimSehuNoona, Sehuniee28, Enchris 727, rofi mvpshawol, Hun94Kai88, Oranyellow chan, fyeahsekai, LangitSenja, Hunna94, Byun Nanda, cute, Lelakimkaaaaaa, xx1031, exofujoshi, VampireDPS, ulfah cuittybeams, yoo jay hyeon, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, Athiyyah417, typos hickey, Elfishy326, Asmaul, vivikim406, WyfZooey, arvipark7, andiasli99, pororokkun, BabyCevy67, Kamong Jjong, ai byun, ohkim9488, nha shawol, wijayanti628, Baegy0408, Kim Jongin Kai, jongiebottom, OkKimRae94, jjong86, Jimingotyesjam, novisaputri09, KaiNieris, geash.**_ Semoga terhibur sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	15. Chapter 15

**PERFECT MAID**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun and Kai, ukeKai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Xiaouliu, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Warning: BL/YAOI, Typo**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini chapter lima belas maaf atas segala kesalahan terutama typo, typo adalah hobi saya hehehe. Selamat membaca dan happy reading all…..**

 **Previous**

"Jongin!" Pekik Sehun sembari menahan lengan kiri Jongin, menyentak pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu ke belakang. "Aku mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan. Maaf, jika aku mengulur waktu tapi kau membuatku bingung. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan perasaanku. Aku pikir, aku mencintai Luhan, aku pikir perasaanku hanya sekedar ketertarikan. Tapi aku salah…, aku tidak suka saat kau bersama Xioulu. Apa kau mengerti itu?" Sehun menatap dalam kedua bola mata bulat Jongin.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun, bagaimana aku bisa mengerti." Balas Jongin sembari menarik lepas tangan kirinya dari genggaman Sehun.

"Sekarang aku sudah mengatakannya." Tatapan Sehun melunak.

Jongin menelan ludah kasar. "Aku—aku tidak tahu Sehun. Malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah sewa Minseok hyung."

"Bisakah kau percaya padaku Jongin?"

"Luhan?"

"Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun."

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Apa karena aku? Atau kau sudah mengetahui kebenarannya?"

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."

"Aku butuh waktu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang." Sehun mengangguk pelan kemudian membiarkan Jongin melangkah pergi.

 **BAB LIMA BELAS**

"Jongin?!"

"Ya Minseok hyung, ini aku." Jawab Jongin dengan lemah.

"Masuk Jongin!" Pekik Minseok ia menari tangan kanan Jongin dan menarik yang lebih muda masuk ke dalam rumah sewa yang dulu mereka tempati bersama sebelum Jongin bekerja. "Sebentar." Ucap Minseok. Jongin hanya mengangguk menurut.

Sementara Minseok berkutat dengan lemari penyimpanan makanan, Jongin memilih untuk duduk dan memperhatikan rumah yang belakang ini sudah sangat jarang ia kunjungi. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin diserang kerinduan yang sangat hebat, mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi itulah yang saat ini dirasakannya.

"Ini." Jongin menatap Minseok yang sedang tersenyum lebar menyodorkan sekaleng soda di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih _Hyung_."

Minseok mengangguk pelan, ia tersenyum kemudian duduk di hadapan Jongin. Hampir bersamaan keduanya membuka segel kaleng soda. Setelah menikmati beberapa tegukan air soda, Minseok mulai mengamati wajah Jongin lekat. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Bagaimana _Hyung_ bisa tahu?!" Balas Jongin dengan nada bercanda.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kita tidak bertemu kemarin sore Kim Jongin. kau bukan orang yang pandai menyembunyikan masalah, kita ini sama. jadi—apa kau bersedia untuk membaginya denganku?"

"Hany masalah kecil." Elak Jongin.

"Bersedia membaginya?" Jongin mengamati kaleng soda di tangan kanannya. "Jika tidak keberatan, aku tidak memaksamu."

"Hmmm…., hanya masalah kecil di pekerjaanku. Kurasa pekerjaan ini tidak cocok untukku. Jadi aku pikir aku akan mengundurkan diri."

Minseok terkejut, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu karena terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya. "Apa kau sudah memikirkan pekerjaan lain? Atau mungkin kau sudah diterima di tempat lain?"

"Tidak juga, aku akan bekerja apapun yang ada untuk sementara."

"Hmmmm seperti itu. Apa kau tidak bisa belajar mencintai pekerjaanmu yang sekarang? Tidak bisa kau usahakan?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu terserah kau saja. Aku hanya bisa mendukungmu semoga kau membuat pilihan yang terbaik."

"Hmmm…, aku ingin tidur sekarang. Maaf tidak bisa mengobrol lama denganmu _Hyung_."

"Tidak masalah. Kau masih ingat letak kamar dan kasur lipatnya bukan?" Minseok bertanya dengan nada bercanda. Jongin menyungging senyum sebelum berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar. "Bulan depan aku lulus, Jongin."

"Itu hebat!" Jongin setengah berteriak karena terkejut dan sisanya merasa kecewa. "Kenapa _Hyung_ tidak memberitahuku lebih awal?"

"Kau sibuk dengan Sehun, beritanya menyebar dimana-mana. Fotomu ada dimana-mana."

"Hmmm." Gumam Jongin tiba-tiba kehilangan minat pada obrolannya dengan Minseok. "Aku akan tidur sekarang _Hyung_."

"Kurasa jika Sehun adalah sumber masalahmu, lebih baik kau selesaikan jangan pernah kabur dari masalah Jongin. Kabur dari masalah hanya akan menambah masalahmu di masa depan." Jongin tak menanggapi ucapan Minseok, ia merasa malam ini sudah cukup untuk memikirkan dan membicarakan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menggigit pelan bibir bawah tipisnya. Ia berada di dalam mobil di depan rumah sewa Minseok dan Jongin, karena Jongin semalam ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dan di pagi buta ia sudah menunggu di depan rumah sewa Minseok dan Jongin. Hal yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lakukan pada kekasih-kekasih terdahulunya. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian dan keyakinannya, Sehun berniat untuk keluar dari mobil untuk berjalan dan mengetuk pintu tempat tinggal Jongin untuk menyelesaikan semua urusan di antara mereka.

Mobil sedan hitam menarik perhatian Sehun dan seorang pemuda tinggi yang keluar dari dalam mobil membuat Sehun mengeluarkan sumpah serapah tidak pantas. "Untuk apa Jerapah bedebah itu datang ke tempat ini?! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu Jongin tinggal di tempat ini?!"

Tidak ingin menunggu dan kehilangan kesempatan Sehun meninggalkan mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa mengejar langkah panjang-panjang Xioulu yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi badan cukup jauh dari tinggi badannya. Sehun sempat heran dengan Xioulu, bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki setinggi Xioulu, mengingat tinggi badannya sudah melebihi tinggi badan rata-rata laki-laki Korea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ada pekerjaan di Korea jadi aku langsung menghubungimu, terimakasih kau mau pergi jalan-jalan denganku Jongin."

"Aku pernah berjanji untuk membawamu ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan di sini. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi di waktu dekat, aku sangat sibuk." Jongin tersenyum canggung diakhir kalimat. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku tinggal di sini?"

"Kau orang dekat Sehun, tidak sulit menemukan informasi tentang dirimu."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya bergumam karena ia benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa. Pembahasan tentang Sehun selalu membuatnya canggung.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke kafe atau restoran, kau belum sarapan kan?"

"Baiklah." Jongin menjawab singkat sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum diakhir kalimat.

"Jongin tidak akan pergi kemanapun denganmu." Suara yang sarat akan kemarahan itu menarik perhatian Jongin dan Xioulu. Sehun berjalan cepat menghampiri Jongin kemudian melempar tatapan tajam pada Xioulu. "Jangan mendatangi Jongin lagi kau tidak memiliki kesempatan dengannya." Ucap Sehun sebelum menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Jongin dan menariknya pergi. Jongin yang masih terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi hanya bisa diam dan menuruti setiap perbuatan Sehun.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Jongin tak berani membuka mulutnya, tatapan tajam Sehun menyiutkan nyalinya. Sehun mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat Jongin berulang kali harus memejamkan kedua matanya setiap kali Sehun bermanuver dengan serampangan mendahului truk-truk besar. Ban mobil berdecit mengerikan, nyaris menabrak tiang penyangga gedung. Sehun keluar dari mobil berlari menuju bangku penumpang, menatap tajam Jongin kemudian menarik tangan kanan Jongin.

"Sehun….,"

"Diam!" Potong Sehun tegas. Sehun menarik Jongin memasuki lift, menekan tombol dengan kasar. Jongin mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun namun Sehun justru mencengkeram semakin kuat.

"Apa kau benar-benar marah?" Sehun memilih bungkam.

Genggaman tangan menyakitkan itu baru berakhir ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam apartemen. "Jangan menemui Xioulu!"

"Apa hakmu?!" Jongin berteriak tidak ingin kalah. Sehun bukan siapa-siapa, mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Lantas apa hak lelaki di hadapannya sekarang berteriak marah dan mengatur hidupnya. Jongin melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya, ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Sehun itu terlalu melelahkan. Sehun bergerak cepat mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin. Berbalik menatap Sehun dengan penuh amarah. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengikutiku?!" Teriak Jongin.

"Kau….," desisan serta tatapan Sehun terlihat berbahaya.

"Apa?" Jongin mengangkat dagunya, jika Sehun berpikir jika dirinya lemah maka Tuan Muda Oh salah besar. Kim Jongin sama sekali tidak lemah. Dengan langkah panjang serta amarah yang tercetak jelas pada wajah nyaris sempurna Oh Sehun, ia merangsek mendekati Jongin. Mencengkeram lengan kanan si pemuda berkulit kecoklatan di hadapannya itu erat. "Kau bersikap konyol dan bodoh sekarang." Jongin membalas tatapan Sehun dengan sengit.

Sehun hanya tersenyum miring atau mungkin menyeringai, Jongin tak melihat jelas karena Sehun telah menabrakkan bibirnya dengan keras pada permukaan bibir penuh milik Jongin. Membuat Jongin mengerang karena rasa nyeri bercampur kaget. Erangan itu Sehun manfaatkan untuk melesakkan lidah basahnya ke dalam mulut Jongin, bergerak liar, menjelajah setiap sudut mulut Jongin.

Jongin gelagapan, dadanya mulai sesak, Sehun membatasi asupan oksigen. Entah karena kekurangan oksigen atau hal lain, Jongin merasa suhu tubuhnya naik dengan cepat. Ia merasa sangat haus, haus akan sentuhan Sehun. Perasaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. "Enngggghh…," lenguhan tak sadar Jongin keluarkan. Sehun menyeringai tipis masih dalam posisi mencumbu bibir Jongin dalam. Kedua tangan Jongin melingkari pinggang Sehun sementara tangan Sehun sudah menelusup di balik sweter biru muda yang Jongin kenakan.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin ke dinding, merapatkan tubuh mereka. Dada dengan dada dan panggul dengan panggul. Tangan kanan Sehun bergerak pelan dari punggung Jongin ke arah depan dalam sentuhan lembut yang menggoda. Mengusap perut datar Jongin merangsek turun. Menyentuh tulang panggul menonjol Jongin yang terbalut jins, bergerak melintang dan berhenti. Sehun menekan tubuh bagian depannya pada Jongin. "Se—Sehun." Terbata Jongin menyebut nama Sehun.

"Apa kau menginginkannya?" Sehun menundukkan wajahnya sedikit lebih rendah agar sejajar dengan telinga kiri Jongin. Hembusan napas hangat Sehun membuat rambut-rambut halus di tubuh Jongin berdiri. "Apa kau menginginkannya?" tak mendapat jawaban, Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya. Masih tak mendapat jawaban. Sehun mendaratkan kedua bibir tipisnya pada sisi kiri leher jenjang Jongin. Menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Jongin, bagaimana pembuluh darah di bawah kulit leher Jongin berkedut menyambut permukaan bibirnya, memabukan. Panas dan lembab, Sehun menyukainya. Kecupan lembut dengan cepat berubah menjadi jilatan dan hisapan-hisapan liar. Warna kemerahan yang indah pada kulit Jongin bermunculan dengan cepat. Akibat ulah Sehun.

Persetan jika Jongin menginginkan atau tidak menginginkan, Sehun hanya tau satu hal. Dia menginginkan Jongin, detik ini. Sehun sedikit memberi jarak pada tubuhnya ia menarik kedua tangan Jongin. Menghempaskan Jongin ke atas tempat tidur. Jongin adalah miliknya, entah darimana pemikiran posesif itu merangsek masuk. "Se—Sehun….," Jongin kembali memanggil nama Sehun dalam sebuah panggilan yang dipenuhi desahan dan gairah. Sehun merasa sangat bahagia dengan cara Jongin memanggil namanya. Menjadi yang mendominasi memberikan suatu percikan kebanggaan kepada diri seorang Oh Sehun.

Kedua tangan Sehun bergerak cepat menarik sweter biru muda Jongin ke atas. Dan Jongin dengan pasrah membiarkan Sehun melucuti semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Wajah Jongin memerah, mungkin menahan malu atau mungkin menahan gairah. "Aku tau ini pertama kalinya untukmu." Sehun berbisik pada telinga kanan Jongin dengan cara yang menggoda. Jongin hanya membalas perlakuan Sehun dengan cengkeraman kuat pada kedua bahu kekar Sehun. Tangan kiri Sehun dengan serampangan bergerak ke arah nakas mengambil _body lotion_ miliknya. Menuang isinya dengan berantakan. Untuk membasahi seluruh telapak tangan kiri miliknya.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara rendah bergetar dan kedua mata sayunya menatap Sehun lekat. Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Sehun?" Jongin masih bingung dengan tindakan Sehun.

"Diam dan lakukan saja perintahku Kim Jongin." Sehun menyeringai ia menundukkan wajahnya menyapa bibir bawah Jongin, bukan dengan kecupan melainkan gigitan menggoda. Jongin hampir tak bisa bernapas atas perlakuan Sehun. "Lebarkan kakimu." Sehun memberi perintah dengan egois. Hanya tatapan polos yang Jongin berikan dan itu membuat Sehun geram. Ia pisahkan kedua kaki Jongin dengan kedua sikunya. Jari telunjuk Sehun masuk tanpa permisi.

"Hah!" Jongin tersentak, tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Sehun mengamati wajah Jongin dengan seksama, kedua alis yang hampir bertaut, dahi berkerut dalam, titik-titik keringat terbentuk cepat di wajah laki-laki yang kini berada di bawah kuasanya. Sehun memberikan ciuman lembut pada seluruh permukan leher jenjang Jongin. Menghisap jakun Jongin yang tak seberapa menonjol dibanding miliknya. Jari kedua merangsek masuk, perlahan namun menuntut. Penolakan kembali dilancarkan tubuh Jongin. Sehun hanya tersenyum miring. Ini menyenangkan seperti berdiri di tebing jurang, berbahaya sekaligus menggairahkan.

"Ahhh…, Sehun….," Jongin kembali melenguh. Bibir tipis Sehun terkunci rapat. Mengagumi setiap jengkal wajah indah Jongin yang terpahat sempurna membuatnya lupa untuk mendesah. Atau mungkin bukan sekarang dia mendesah, surganya belum ia dapatkan. Bibir tipis Sehun bergerak ke atas kembali menelusuri leher jenjang Jongin, mengulang jejak saliva yang ia tinggalkan. Mengecup lembut ujung dagu belah Jongin, bergerak ke kanan menelusur tulang rahang Jongin. Berakhir pada kulit bagian bawah telinga Jongin yang semakin basah oleh keringat.

Kedua telapak tangan Jongin mencengkeram sprei erat, ia melayang dengan cara yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Jari ketiga bergerak masuk kali ini lebih kasar, lebih tergesa, dan lebih menuntut, disertai kuluman pada cuping telinga kanannya. "Ah!" hanya suara itu yang mampu Jongin berikan untuk semua perbuatan Sehun. Kedua tangan Jongin mengusap kasar punggung Sehun yang masih terbalut kemeja putihnya. Ketiga jari itu ditarik keluar. Kekosongan menyeruak.

"Sabar." Sehun berbisik pelan, menggoda. "Aku akan memuaskanmu." Sehun membuka kancing kemejanya dengan tergesa, kali ini giliran Jongin yang tersenyum. Keringat membuat kulit Sehun nampak lembab, kulit bak porselen. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ketika Sehun melonggarkan sabuk yang ia kenakan. Seolah tidak sadar jika dirinya telah menunjukkan semua yang ia miliki kepada Sehun tanpa pembatas apa-apa.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya menyapa permukaan bibir penuh Jongin. Sementara Jongin bisa merasakan bagaimana kekuatan dominasi seorang Oh Sehun pada dirinya. "Hmmmm…," erangan putus asa keluar dari bibir Jongin disela lumatan liar Sehun. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana disaat seperti ini ia merasa putus asa. Kedua bola mata Jongin membulat sempurna, terkejut dengan sensasi asing yang ia rasakan. Beberapa saat lalu hanya jari-jari Sehun yang memasukinya, sekarang bukan jari, ya, Jongin tau apa itu. Tidak perlu menyebutnya secara gamblang.

Sehun mendorong pinggulnya cepat, melesakan kejantanannya. Dinding Jongin menyambut dan mencengkeram sangat kuat. Sekarang giliran Sehun yang hampir tak mampu bernapas. "Jo—Jongin…," lenguhnya pada telinga kiri Jongin. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram sprei di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri tubuh Jongin. Menahan hasrat yang hampir tak terbendung. Ia berusaha keras untuk membuat semua ini berlangsung lebih lama, tarikan dan hembusan napas kasar, Sehun keluarkan. Serupa ikan yang ditarik keluar dari dalam air, menggelepar tak berdaya.

Kedua kaki jenjang Jongin terangkat melingkari pinggang Sehun. Mendorong Sehun untuk lebih jauh memasuki tubuhnya. Sehun mengerti, ia bergerak pelan untuk memuaskan Jongin membuat Jongin bertemu dengan puncak kenikmatan, membuat Jongin mengerang, membuat Jongin hanya mengingat namanya seorang tak ada yang lain.

"Ahhhh….,mmmm… Sehun…," Desahan Jongin terdengar semakin sering seiring dengan gerakan Sehun yang juga semakin cepat pada setiap waktu yang mereka lewati.

"Apa kau—mengijinkan orang lain menyentuhmu?" Nada posesif kembali keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan. "Benarkah? Kim Jongin? Apa semua laki-laki yang kau kenal itu tidak pernah menyentuhmu?"

"Tidak Sehun…, Ah! Pelan-pelan!" seolah tak puas dengan jawaban Jongin, Sehun justru bergerak semakin liar. "Aku bersumpah Sehun…," Jongin berbisik pasrah.

"Chanyeol menciummu kemarin."

"Sehunhhh a—aku tidak tau itu. Chanyeol melakukannya tiba-tiba." Sehun tersenyum miring. Menghentak masuk dengan kuat. "Aaahh!" Jongin memekik kencang kedua kakinya yang melingkari punggung Sehun menekan semakin kuat. Kedua tangannya meremas kedua bahu Sehun.

"Kau menyukainya? Saat Chanyeol menciummu?" Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Benarkah?!" kali ini Jongin mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya?"

Jongin menatap mata tajam Sehun, ia melihat tatapan lain dari sana, bukan sekedar tatapan menuntut namun ada kecemasan juga di balik tatapan itu. "Aku memikirkanmu." Bisiknya. Jongin sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk menyapa permukaan bibir Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum ia menyambut bibir Jongin dengan suka cita. Dan ia juga mengerti apa yang Jongin inginkan. Kedua tangannya yang tadi berada di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri tubuh Jongin bergerak untuk melepas tangan Jongin yang mencengkeram kedua bahunya. Menurunkan tangan itu dalam hentakan kasar menuntut. Saat lumatan di bibir berakhir Sehun menjelajah tulang selangka Jongin, mengecup dan membasahinya.

Puncak kenikmatian semakin mendekat, Sehun kehilangan kendali tubuhnya. Bergerak liar mengikuti insting primitif. "Ngghhhh… Sehun..," Jongin benar-benar kehilangan seluruh ingatannya kecuali nama Sehun.

"Jongin…," geraman rendah keluar Sehun keluarkan serupa singa jantan yang telah berhasil menaklukan mangsanya, menunjukkan dominasi serta kekuasaan. Sehun melepaskan kedua tangan Jongin, memeluk Jongin erat. Menindihnya di bawah berat tubuhnya yang menggilas. Jongin mengeluarkan suara erangan pelan, cengkeraman Sehun rasakan dengan kuat. Ia tidak bisa bertahan. "Ahhh…," Benih-benih subur telah terlepas. Sehun merasakan kepuasan dari sebuah penaklukan yang begitu nikmat.

Napas masih beradu, keduanya berpandangan. Sehun tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih." Jongin mengangguk pelan, Sehun mengecup lembut dahi Jongin yang berhiaskan titik-titik keringat.

"Enggghhh…," Jongin melenguh pelan saat Sehun memisahkan diri. Menarik selimuti di bawah kaki mereka, Sehun lantas berbaring di sisi kiri tubuh Jongin menyelimuti tubuh polos miliknya serta milik Jongin.

"Maaf sudah membentakmu, aku tidak suka saat laki-laki lain berada di dekatmu." Sehun berucap pelan dengan suara parau saat dirinya berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya. Keduanya berbaring miring, Sehun berhadapan dengan punggung menawan Jongin, terbalut kulit kecoklatan dan tulung punggung menggoda yang tercetak jelas di bawah kulit indahnya.

Jongin meletakkan tangan kirinya pada punggung tangan kiri Sehun. Memainkan jari-jemari tangan Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku pikir itu tak berpengaruh untukmu."

"Kutukanmu?"

"Hmmm."

"Itu sangat berpengaruh untukku, aku hanya berpura-pura."

"Hmmm." Jongin kembali menggumam, Sehun ingin melempar protes namun ia mendengar napas Jongin melambat. Jongin terlelap. Sehun tersenyum tipis perlahan ia tarik tubuh Jongin semakin mendekat pada tubuhnya, mengecup pundak kiri Jongin singkat sebelum memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Menyambut mimpi seperti yang Jongin lakukan.

"Jongin." Sehun tersentak kemudian menepuk pelan puncak kepala Jongin.

"Hm?!" Erang Jongin kesal, tubuhnya benar-benar remuk dan Sehun mengganggu tidurnya yang baru berlangsung selama beberapa detik.

"Berarti kau sekarang kekasihku?"

"Mungkin."

"Katakan dengan jelas?!" Tuntut Sehun.

"Ya Serigala kelaparan. Sudah diam, aku mau tidur." Sehun tersenyum lebar, ia rapatkan tubuhnya dengan Jongin memeluk pinggang ramping kekasih barunya dengan erat. "Diam Sehun! Jangan bergerak terus aku mau tidur!" Ketus Jongin.

"Aku hanya sangat senang." Balas Sehun tanpa dosa.

"Serigala bodoh." Dan pada akhirnya Jongin memiliki nama baru untuk Sehun.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BONUS**

Kedua mata Jongin menatap layar ponselnya tidak percaya, ia lantas menjawab panggilan yang selama beberapa saat ia abaikan karena keterkejutannya. "Ibu? Apa ini benar-benar Ibu?"

" _ **Iya bodoh! Dasar anak tidak berbakti! Bagaimana kau bisa menjawab panggilan dari ibumu dengan tidak sopan seperti itu?!"**_

"Maaf, itu karena Ibu tidak pernah menghubungiku." Balas Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibir penuhnya tanpa sadar.

" _ **Ibu sibuk."**_

"Sibuk apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan malas.

" _ **Ibu sibuk dengan semua wartawan yang datang dan bertanya apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun."**_

"Ahhh itu, maaf karena aku….,"

" _ **Jawab!"**_ Kalimat Jongin terpotong. _**"Sekarang jawab Ibu, apa hubunganmu dengan seorang Oh Sehun itu?!"**_

"Hmmm…., kami hanya teman biasa."

" _ **Ibu tidak mengajarimu berbohong, jawab yang benar Kim Jongin!"**_

"Dia kekasihku…., mungkin."

" _ **Kekasih atau bukan?!"**_ Perbedaan karakter yang terlalu jauh antara Jongin dengan sang ibu tak jarang membuat banyak orang mempertanyakan status hubungan darah ibu dan anak di antara mereka. _**"Jongin!"**_

"Iya Ibu, dia kekasihku. Jangan katakan pada para wartawan itu kami ingin merahasiakannya selama mungkin."

" _ **Bukannya itu berbahaya?"**_

"Setidaknya sampai Sehun siap mengungkapkannya ke publik."

" _ **Ah baiklah Ibu tidak ikut campur masalah itu, Ibu menghubungimu untuk mengatakan sesuatu."**_

"Apa?"

" _ **Rahasiamu."**_

"Rahasiaku? Memangnya aku punya rahasia besar? Aku ingat hidupku biasa-biasa saja bahkan cenderung membosankan, mana mungkin aku menyimpan rahasia besar yang tidak aku ketahui sendiri." Racau Jongin.

" _ **Diam! Dengarkan Ibu bocah bodoh!"**_

"Ah iya maaf, lanjutkan."

" _ **Sebenarnya Ayahmu teman dekat Ibu Sehun dan kalian bertemu karena rencana untuk mengkahiri kutukanmu."**_

"Kutukan?! Astaga! Aku dikutuk?! Apa aku akan menjadi katak?! Ibu katakan aku tidak akan berubah menjadi katak!" Jongin benar-benar panik sekarang.

" _ **Diam bodoh!"**_

"Ehem! Maaf Ibu, lanjutkan. Semoga aku tidak berubah menjadi katak."

" _ **Jika kau terus menggangguku kau akan menjadi katak."**_

"Ibu jangan jahat pada anak sendiri."

" _ **Jadi singkatnya kau dikutuk, ah keluarga kita terkena kutukan ini secara turun-temurun. Anak laki-laki yang lahir akan disukai banyak orang dan anak perempuan yang lahir tidak akan disukai siapapun, kutukan itu dari ayahmu sebenarnya, karena itu kau tahu sekarang kan kenapa kakak dan adik ayahmu tidak menikah?"**_

"Ya." Setengah percaya setengah tidak pada akhirnya Jongin menjawab iya.

" _ **Lalu ayahmu bertekad untuk mematahkan kutukan itu, jika kau menemukan seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus bukan rasa ketertarikan akibat kutukan, maka kutukan itu akan lenyap dan jika kelak kau memiliki anak perempuan. Anak perempuanmu bisa menikah."**_

Jongin memijat pelan batang hidungnya. "Ah ya ampun ini sulit dipercaya, tapi baiklah lanjutkan Ibu. Aku tidak mau menjadi katak."

" _ **Selama ini aku dan ayahmu selalu mengawasimu anak bodoh, kau saja yang selalu merasa seorang diri dan bersikap sok kuat. Dengar! Kenapa Kris tergila-gila padamu bahkan setelah dia akan menikah dia terus menghubungimu, kenapa Suho selalu membentakmu? Karena Suho menyukaimu dan dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan cara yang tepat, lalu Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo semuanya menyukaimu, ya kecuali Minseok. Karena kalian berdua setipe."**_

"Maksud Ibu, Minseok hyung juga terkena kutukan?!"

" _ **Bukan, pikirkan saja sendiri bodoh. Ibu lanjutkan, jadi singkatnya saat itu kau masih satu setengah tahun ayahmu membawamu untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Oh. Kau dan Sehun bertemu, baiklah Ibu yakin kau tidak ingat saat itu. otakmu terlalu kecil untuk mengingat hal penting."**_

"Ibu, aku belum pernah mendengar teman-temanku bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka saat berusia satu setengah tahun."

" _ **Diam! Ibu belum selesai. Lalu Sehun menghampirimu dan dia memukulmu karena dia menginginkan boneka beruangmu, ahhhh itu lucu sekali!"**_

Bibir penuh Jongin kembali mengerucut sungguh itu bukan informasi yang menarik dan juga bukan informasi yang penting. Ditambah suara tawa ibunya yang membuat Jongin mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat. "Apanya yang menarik." Tanpa sadar Jongin mengeluarkan gerutuannya.

" _ **Ibu tertawa karena senang, itu pertama kalinya kau mendapat teman sesama balita yang merebut mainanmu dan memukulmu. Balita lain akan memelukmu, menciummu, dan menangis saat kau pulang. Harapan untuk menghapus kutukan itu akhirnya terwujud."**_

"Apa sekarang kutukanku sudah terhapus?"

" _ **Entahlah, hanya waktu yang akan menjawab."**_

"Apanya yang harapan jika Ibu saja tidak yakin jika kutukannya sudah hilang atau belum." Gerutu Jongin.

" _ **Sudah ya, Ibu sibuk kapan-kapan Ibu akan menghubungimu lagi."**_

"Sibuk apa? Ibu ingat jangan mengatakan apa-apa pada para wartawan!"

" _ **Tenang saja, mulut Ibu terkunci rapat."**_

"Ibu Tunggu!" Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga membuat ibunya di seberang sana marah-marah dan Jongin hanya tersenyum pasrah sambil mendengarkan omelan merdu sang ibu. "Hmmm menurut Ibu perasaan Sehun itu tulus atau karena kutukanku?"

" _ **Entahlah."**_

Sambungan terputus, Jongin menatap layar ponselnya dengan kesal. "Benar-benar tidak membantu sama sekali."

"Jongin kau siap?! Kita pergi ke Lotte world sekarang!"

"Ya!" Ketus Jongin. "Jangan berteriak di dalam rumah, telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik." Gerutu Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan berlari menghampiri Sehun.

"Siapa yang menghubungimu?"

"Ibuku."

"Hmmm."

"Sehun."

"Apa?"

"Aku penasaran." Sehun mengerutkan kening menatap Jongin, meminta Jongin untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Apa kau jatuh cinta padaku pada pandangan pertama?" Sehun langsung tertawa keras benar-benar reaksi yang tidak Jongin duga. "Jangan tertawa, aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius, pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu?" Wajah Sehun bersemu merah akibat menahan tawa. "Tentu saja aku tidak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu, kau itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya."

"Menyebalkan." Desis Jongin. "Aku mau masuk rumah hantu nanti." Ancam Jongin berharap Sehun sedikit bersikap romantis.

"Masuk saja, aku yakin dua detik kau langsung menangis. Aku tidak akan menolongmu jika kau tertinggal di dalam rumah hantu."

"Jahat sekali kau ini kekasihku atau bukan?!"

"Aku kekasihmu."

"Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan aku di rumah hantu?!"

"Aku kan kekasihmu bukan pengawalmu." Sehun menjawab santai dan Jongin harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak memukul wajah kelewat tampan Oh Sehun.

 **END**

Haaahhh…. Lap ingus setelah melewati masa pertapaan dan berguru pada para Master-nim NC. Akhirnya yaaaahhhh hanya ini NC yang bisa saya keluarkan dari otak jalang saya hahahaha. Maaf jika NC-nya gagal. Ya ampun, I've tried so hard. Sumpah, ini NC yang saya pelajari paling lama. Eh tiap NC saya belajar lama dan itu gak hot sama sekali hasilnya. Jika normal dua hari selesai satu chapter untuk NC bisa lima hari (curhat). Saya ingin menemukan formula tepat untuk NC (abaikan) ya menggabungkan antara insting liar dan gairah bercinta dengan sesuatu yang indah dan memabukan. Ahhh sudahlah terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca. Terimakasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir. Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya. Terimakasih review kalian _**YooKihyun94, xodult, black fire, Siangel kai, nha shawol, LangitSenja, Athiyyah417, Lizz Danesta, miranty arinka, nnxiu9488, Lelakimkaaaaa, JeyjongJEYtaJONGin, elferani, guest, Guest, ramyeonttang, migaaa, cute, Siapa saya, Sehuniee28, Guest, liaoktaviani joaseo, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, yoo jai hyeon, issbelarine, VampireDPS, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, Oh Kins, Oranyellow chan, AGNESA201, jongiebottom, Kim Jongin Kai, Elfishy326, KaiNieris, ulfah cuittybeams, geash, wijayanti628, dhantieee, MiOS, meliannairfani, Kim762, novisaputri09, SeKai Candyland, kaisaria88, jjong86, vivikim406, ArkunaKim, Baegy0408, exofujosh, firstkai94, diannurmayasari15, Jongina88.**_

 **Teaser cerita baru HunKai**

 **REWIND**

"Ka—kau siapa?" Terbata bertanya sementara laki-laki tampan yang tiba-tiba muncul di pemakaman sepi itu hanya tersenyum. "Siapa?" Mengulang pertanyaan setelah mengumpulkan sisa keberanian.

"Aku—sesuatu yang kau inginkan."

"Aku inginkan?"

"Ya, sesuatu yang kau inginkan untuk mengubah semuanya. Tapi tidak ada yang gratis. Kau harus memberiku bayaran sebagai gantinya."

"Bayaran, apa? Seperti apa?"

"Kau bersedia memberikannya?"

"Jika itu bisa mengubah semua hal buruk ini."

Laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum. "Aku meminta cintamu."

 **Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye**


End file.
